An unexpected lover
by SilverAmarant
Summary: A sequel to 'An unexpected friend.' Ever since Vaati left Kaia, he started to miss her company, so he brought her to Hyrule. Kaia is now stuck in Hyrule with Vaati and must learn about the world around her. But what happens when feelings adapt from friendship?
1. Taken to Hyrule

**Hello SilverAmarant here. This story as said in description is a sequel so if you haven't read the prequel (An unexpected friend), I suggest you read that before this one so everything makes sense to you. So without further adieu, let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters otherwise Vaati would have been in every game.**

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

It has been 10 years since I departed from Kaia in her world. Now I'm 23 years old and I live alone in the wind palace. Unknown to Kaia, I use my powers to watch her occasionally and no that isn't perverted I'm just keeping an eye out if something bad happens. Knowing Kaia she would get herself in trouble. He he. One thing I've noticed about her is that she's now in Japan working as a Manga artist, also known as a Mangaka. It's no surprise they hired her for an artist really. I see she's gotten taller over the years as well. From what I can see, she's now 5 ft 5. Not bad actually.

I'm just a bit taller than her but apart from that nothing has changed about me. She seems to be happy where she is now. Unlike me. Sure I wanted to be back here in Hyrule but I get extremely bored. Especially when Kaia isn't here to amuse me. I sigh. I really miss talking to Kaia. Just seeing her through my powers isn't enough. I want to see her in person again. She was my one and only friend until I met Link and Zelda.

My first goal was to destroy Link and marry Zelda, but, for some reason I never felt like doing that when I came back here. I guess Kaia rubbed off on me back on Earth. I really want to see Kaia again. If only I could do something to bring her here.

My face then lit up. Wait, I can! I stood up from my bed and walked out the room. I walk into the drawing room where a giant mirror stands in the back. It looks a little like the dark mirror except it doesn't hold my life. I use it to transport things from different parts of Hyrule. I put my hands flat on the mirror and I close my eyes. I mutter in ancient Minish and the mirror flashed brightly. The wind picked up and my hair went flying all around my face. Eventually the wind died down and I opened my eyes. Now all I have to do is wait.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

I was talking to one of my co-workers in Japanese because obviously I'm in Japan. But I'm not complaining. Speaking Japanese is fun. We finished talking and I went back to my work. I had kept contact with my mother (I now call her mother instead of mum) and my friends who seem to be doing fine. I was sitting in a room by myself doing the art sketches for a new Manga that was being made until I felt a strong gust of wind pass through my hair.

I look at the window. What the hell? The window's closed. How did wind get in? Just then, another gust of wind passed me and more and more came by. "Wha- What the-!? AGHH!" I scream before losing conciousness.

* * *

I wake up 5 minutes later and I realise that I'm in another scenery. "Where...?" I mutter before I hear a chuckle. "Hello again, Kaia. I see you're awake."

I do a mistake by standing up quickly because I soon get dizzy. I was going to fall over until someone from behind caught me. "Reckless as always I see. Hee hee." I recognise that voice. I look up and there was Vaati. He was smiling at me and that is when I noticed he was still holding me. "Um, please can you let go of me", I say. He obliged and I instantly put a distance between me and him. I notice he is a lot taller than what he used to be, his hair is longer, his body structure is a little more masculine and for some reason, despite that he's taller and older, he has the same clothes he wore back then. He probably used his powers to make them fit him still. Meh.

"V-Vaati. Wha- What-?" I say before he interrupted me. "He he. No need to be so surprised. You're probably wondering how you got here aren't you? Well, that was my doing. I brought you here with my magic. Clever isn't it? Now then..." he walked towards me and hugged me. My eyes grew wide. I really didn't expect him to do that. "I missed you", I heard him say quietly. I slowly hug him back before letting go again. "Did you bring me here so you could see me again?" I ask him when he let go. He smiled. "Yes. I also wanted to spend more time with you again. I've felt rather lonely these past 10 years and I thought about talking to you again", he explained to me. I sigh. He drags me out of work just so I would talk to him. The nerve sometimes. "All right", I reply to him. He smiles happily and drags me out of the room. "What are you doing!?" I ask as we literally run down the hall. "I thought we should talk somewhere more comforting", Vaati explained.

We eventually came to a giant purple door and I instantly realised that this was Vaati's room. We walked in and we sat on the bed. He smiled and began asking me a bunch of questions.

"So, how's life been for you?" he asked. "It's fine I guess", I reply to him. He asked me a bunch of other questions about my life and I answered them honestly. I really don't know why he's curious about my life but meh, he probably didn't know what else to say. I then asked him a question. "So did you defeat Ganon?"  
He looked very happy at that question. "I didn't only defeat him but I also killed him~ Link helped me actually~" he answered. Link? "Wait, I thought you said you was going to get revenge on him", I said remembering what Vaati said 10 years ago. He looked down. "Well, that was the plan, but I just couldn't attack him, I mean, he forgot all about me. So has the rest of Hyrule. So, there's no point taking over the world if they're not going to strike a sword through my eye", he explained. I nod in understanding.

It started to get dark and I realised I had to get back home. I stood up and he looked at me, confused. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I need to go home", I reply to him. He didn't seem to like that answer. "You can't leave!" he said as he stood up also. "I forbid it! I haven't seen you in years! I don't want to say goodbye again!"  
I sigh. "Vaati I have to go back", I start to walk out the door. "You can't leave unless I use my magic to let you back!" Vaati shouted as I left the room. I stood still and I ran back into the room. "What!?" I shout.

* * *

This is just great. I can't go home unless he uses his power to allow to go home and that means I have to stay here in the meantime. I sigh again. Well, I haven't seen him in ages. I might as well hang out with him again until he let's me back home. Luckily, I'm not sharing the same room with him. It would be just too awkward. Especially now that we're adults. Right now I'm in one of the guest rooms, lying on a bed. I look out a nearby window. "It sure is nice to see stars closer up without having clouds in the way", I mutter to myself.  
"Sure is isn't it?" I turn around and notice Vaati. "Oh, hello", I say to him. He sits on the bed and pats part of the bed as if to tell me to join him. I sit down next to him and sigh a little. I seem to be sighing a lot lately. Adult life is tough. Vaati just hugged me again. How much did he miss me that he had to hug me at every chance he got?

I heard him sigh. "I can't wait to show you around the world like you showed me yours. And Kaia, good to see you again", he said before getting up and leaving the room. I just sat there with a blank face. What just happened?

* * *

**Chapter 1 is now done. Instead of Vaati being on Earth, Kaia is in Hyrule. I've read many stories about either an OC going to Hyrule or Vaati coming to Earth, so I thought, why not do both? **


	2. Kaia, meet Link

Vaati P.O.V.

I was in my bedroom, sprawled out on the bed, smiling like an idiot. I'm going to spend more time with Kaia~ It will be just like old times. Except that this time, we're in Hyrule. I can't wait to show her around. I don't why I hugged her though. I guess it was just to make sure she was real. Yeah, that's probably it.

I then sit up and clap my hands together. Tomorrow, I'm going to introduce Kaia to Link. Kaia already knows a lot about Link but I think it would be a good opportunity for Kaia to meet him in person. Besides, I'm sure Link would love to meet her. I then take off my cloak. So it's decided then. First thing tomorrow, I'm going to introduce Kaia and Link.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

I wake up roughly at 9:24 (Clocks weren't invented in Hyrule) and I find some clothes next to me. I also find a note and a map next to them. I read the note out loud. It said:

'Dear Kaia,

I figured you needed some clothes, so I lent you some that I got off a guy who thought I was a girl. Ugh... The nerve of that guy... So yeah, you can keep them if you want. I certainly don't want girls clothes. Once you're ready, come to the kitchen. I've left a map for you, if you get lost.

From Vaati.

P.S. There is someone I would like you to meet.'

I folded the note up and put on the clothes that Vaati left me. The shirt was a black fitted shirt with sleeves that ended at the shoulders and the pants were pink and baggy. I was also given a grey belt that went around the shirt*.

After I finished getting dressed and brushing my hair and teeth, I picked up the map and went to find the kitchen.

* * *

I find it 20 minutes after. Good lord, this place is bigger than it seems. That and, well, I'm awful at reading maps. I feel embarrassed.

I find Vaati sitting at a large table, tapping his fingers impatiently against it. "Took your time!" Vaati yelled. Well, someone's annoyed. Meh, he's always annoyed. He seriously needs anger management. Though he's not as bad as he used to be. Literally. I mean, he isn't evil any more. Meh. I sit down at the end of the table, on the opposite side of Vaati.

"Vaati, you said you wanted me to meet someone. Who is it exactly?" I ask him. He smiles a little. "Yes, remember Link? Well, I want you to meet him in person." I nod. We were silent while eating our breakfast. It's always been silent while eating when we're eating, even back when Vaati was on Earth.

When we finished eating, Vaati stood up. "Come on, let's go", he said to me. I stand up as well and follow him through the wind palace.

We go outside and I finally realised that we're above the clouds. "Um, Vaati, how are we going to get to Hyrule? Do we jump off or something?" I ask. He snickers. "Well, if you want to die then be my guest and jump. Kaia, remember that I can teleport." I looked dumbstruck. My face also heats up from embarrassment. I feel really stupid now.

He then grabs my hand. "All right then. _Shiki mo tou ka shi to", _Vaati chanted. What is he saying? It's probably ancient Minish. I then started feeling dizzy as the wind started wrapping around us. At some point, I fell unconscious and the last thing I remember was falling and Vaati catching me.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

We were in Hyrule field, sat against a tree. Kaia was still unconscious. Well, I never knew she get's dizzy from teleportation. Well, that does explain why she was unconscious when she came to Hyrule.

I then notice something from the corner of my eye.

Kaia P.O.V.

I eventually wake up and I see Vaati standing with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. I walk up to him. "Hey Vaati", I say to him. He notices me and hands me the flowers. "They're for you", he said. I blush a little. "Did you get me these?" I ask. "Um, no actually. That guy over there called Brian told me to give them to you", Vaati replied pointing at 'Brian', who in turn put his thumbs up saying, "It's a true story you know*."

I sweat drop. "Okay..." I say. "I'm just going to ditch the flowers", I say as I do said thing.

* * *

We eventually get to Ordon village and we saw the legendary hero himself, playing with the village children.

"Hey Link!", I heard Vaati shout. Link then turned to look at us. He then smiled brightly and ran up to us. "Hi Vaati. Who's this?" he asked as he looked at me. "I'm Kaia" I reply. "Ah, so you're Kaia. Vaati told me a lot about you", Link said.

He did? Ugh. I hate it when people talk about me. *Sigh* too late. "Oh yeah, I heard you like cookies. I have some at home. Follow me", Link said and we followed.

We entered Link's house and I sat down on the sofa with Vaati sitting next to me. Link gave me a cookie and I was thinking how jealous one of my friend's called Sophie would be. Meh, not much. She lives on top of Tesco. She's probably in Narnia knowing her*.

Anyway, Link starts asking me a bunch of questions that I answer. Seriously, what is it with these people and asking a bunch of questions? Meh. He then started talking about life in Hyrule and how stupid the guards are for not noticing him sneaking in and out of the castle gardens. I start laughing when he says how you think the guards would try to get stronger to protect the princess. I notice that Vaati is quite annoyed and angry. He then stands up.

"I'm going outside!" Vaati exclaimed before doing said thing. What's his problem? "What's his problem?" Link took the words right out of my mouth!

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I stomped outside of Link's house near his horse, Epona who was giving me the WTF look. What's wrong with me? Why did I storm off like that? I put my hand to my head and sigh.

I'm the one who had always made Kaia smile. Making Kaia smile was like making a coin flip on it's side; And **that** is really difficult. But seeing Link able to make Kaia smile so easily... I'm probably jealous.

Wait a minute. Why would I get jealous if someone can make Kaia smile? I sigh again. Really, what's wrong with me?

"Mr. Vaati! Wait!" Oh no, I know that voice. I look up to find the postman running towards me with lightning speed. "Hello . I've come to deliver a letter", he says as he hands me a well-made envelope. "My business here is done! Onward to mail", he says before running off again. How did he know where I was?

"Oh my god! The postman! The real hero of the American people*!" I turned around and saw Kaia outside the door with Link standing next to her. She then walks up to me, concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked. I smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm fine", I reply. Link then whispers in my ear. "Do you fancy Kaia?" he asked. I then took my distance and flapped my arms around everywhere. "NO! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!?" I screech. Link was snickering and Kaia just looked confused.

"Don't worry Vaati. I'll keep your secret", Link teased. I then erupt on him. "YOU F*****G FOOL! I'M NOT IN F*****G LOVE!"

Kaia P.O.V.

Vaati swear!? That was unexpected! Well, he is an adult now. But damn, can he swear. But speaking of which, who did Link think (hey that rhymed) Vaati love? Meh, it's none of my business.

Vaati was now in hulk rage, Link was laughing his ass off and I was seriously confused. Eventually, Vaati calmed down and opened the letter that we had all forgotten about.

He read it and smirked a little. "What is it?" Link asked. Vaati looked up at us. "We're going to meet princess Zelda", he replied. Princess Zelda!? Awesome! I wonder what she's like. Sure, I pretty much know everything about Hyrule, but Zelda's personality is kind of different in every game she's in.

Link then hopped on Epona and held a hand out to me. "I'll help you up, Kaia", he said to me, smiling. I went to take it, but Vaati just picked me up, and carried me on his back. What the hell is he doing!? "I can carry her there, you know!" Vaati snapped. Me and Link sweat dropped. Link smiled awkwardly. "Um, okay then."

We had started walking and I was lost in thought. What's wrong with Vaati? He was fine yesterday. It's only with Link is offering something or just talking to me is when Vaati snaps. He wanted me to meet Link so the two couldn't have recently fallen out with anything.

* * *

We eventually got to Hyrule field and neither of us had said a word. So I decided to break the tension. "So... Zelda, what's she like?" I ask. "Zelda is a very beautiful and wise princess. She is very kind and is actually my childhood friend", Link explains. I nod in understanding. I notice that Vaati is still in a mood. I sigh. Typical Vaati.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

We eventually get to Hyrule castle town and it was jam-packed with people. Kaia was amazed from the sight. I had let her walk for herself by this point so right now she was standing next to me. Link had put Epona somewhere and we started to walk to Hyrule castle itself.

The guards, who knew us straight away, let us in and we made our way to the throne room. Sitting on the throne was none other than princess Zelda herself.

She smiled. "Welcome. I see you read my letter."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2's up~ I'm sorry that this chapter took a little while. But it's up now.**

*** The clothes that are mentioned are the clothes Kaia usually wears in my 'Victory God' fanfic, but she hasn't been mentioned yet, but you can check out what her clothes look like on my DeviantArt account.**

***This idea was from one of my friends called Georgia. So thank you Georgia for the Brian and the flowers idea.**

***If you've watched Chuggaaconroy, you'll get the reference.**


	3. Kaia, meet Zelda

Kaia P.O.V.

This is princess Zelda? She's so pretty. She has blonde/brownish hair tied up in bandages at the end, sky-blue eyes, a golden tiara that wrapped around her head, shoulder armour and a dress that was purple from the waist to the top and the bottom half was white. She also had white gloves that went up to her shoulders and brown boots*.

She stood up from her throne, and walked up to us. "Vaati, it's been a while since I've seen you", she said, smiling. He snickered. "So that's why you sent the letter?" he asked. Zelda nodded and then she noticed me. "Oh, who's this little girl?" she asked. Little!? I'm not that small! I calmed myself and answered her question. "I'm Kaia." Zelda's face lit up. " _The_ Kaia? Wow! I've been told so much about you!" she exclaimed. She then took both my hands and began shaking them. What the hell!? I sweat dropped. Vaati told Zelda as well? *Sigh* Whatever. She eventually dropped my hands and she then hugged Link.

"Hello Link~ How are you~?" Zelda asked him. Link was blushing furiously. I wonder why? "I-I'm fine! W-What about y-you?" Link's stuttering as well? Zelda giggled. "I'm fine~ But it can get a bit lonely and boring", Zelda replied. Vaati then walked up to Zelda and grabbed her hands. "Well, now that I'm here, you'll never grow lonely. My lovely princess", Vaati said charmingly. After all these years, he's still a flirter. Typical Vaati. Well, what would you expect from him. I look over at Link, who looks like he's going to kill someone. Is he jealous? He's acting a little like Vaati did earlier today. Except he's more calmer than Vaati was.

Zelda took Vaati's flirting as a little tease and she laughed a little. "Well then, I'm sure you know why you're here then?" Zelda asked. Vaati nodded. "Yes. You wanted us to stay over here for a day", he said. Zelda nodded. "Yep~ I'm that lonely~", she said embarrassingly. "Well, I'm fine with it", Link said. Me and Vaati nodded. I mean, who would decline a princess? She giggled. "Thank you so much~"

Then minister Potho came into the room. "My princess. The guests have arrived. We must go greet them", he said. Zelda pouted a little. "Aww, fine. Well, I'll talk to you after~" Zelda said before running off. Minister Potho ran after her. "Princess! How many times have I told you that a princess shouldn't run in the castle!?"

I sweat dropped. Okay, then... I notice Link blush at the princess' retreat. Hm, I wonder...

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I clap my hands together. "All right then! I've never slept here in ages. Well, Kaia what do you want to do?" I ask Kaia who was staring at Link. I snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked at me. "Um, I think I would like to know where everything is, seeing as I'm staying here for the night. I mean, it's huge and I had trouble back at the wind palace", she answered. Oh yes, I remember that so well. It would be worrying if I couldn't remember that, seeing as that was this morning. I nod to her and showed her around. Link then flapped his arms. "Hey! What am I supposed to do!?" he asked. I sigh. "How should I know. Do what you usually do", I reply. He pouts. "You're just going to leave me?" I ignore his question and show Kaia around.

* * *

"...And this is the kitchen", I say to Kaia 10 minutes after walking around the castle, showing her everything. She nods. I sweat drop. "You can't remember everything I said earlier, can you?" I ask, knowing that she has yet again forgotten all the rooms I mentioned. She sweat drops too. "He he, yeah..." she says, embarrassed. I sigh. "Whatever", I say before walking somewhere else again.

We end up at a library in the castle, and Kaia being the bookworm just had to look in there. Not surprising really. I let her check all the books which took 5 minutes strangely enough. There's like 5,000 books here, and it takes Kaia 5 minutes to check all the titles. Well, I guess it's not that hard. I mean, the titles aren't that long.

I notice her reading a book at a table. I wonder what she's reading? I stand behind Kaia, unknown to her and read the page she's on. 'The meaning of Mary-Sue', was the title of the page and I was laughing on the inside. Kaia's reading a book about what a Mary-Sue is. Well, she must of been called one. The page explained what a Mary-Sue was and it said:

'A Mary-Sue character is a character in a story who plays a large role, however this characters traits, skills and abilities are all flawless. Basically the character would have super powers and overcome any obstacles. Mary-Sue's are mainly all female and fall in love with the main character. In other words, they're basically perfect beings.'

I notice Kaia looks a little shocked. I snicker. "Is Kaia a Mary-Sue?" I ask teasingly. She notices me and stands up straight. "I-I'm not a Mary-Sue! I'm not!" she exclaims, in shock and embarrassment. I laugh. "Really? Because I think you are~" I tease. She then erupts on me. "I'M NOT A F*****G MARY-SUE! DO YOU SEE ME WITH SPECIAL POWERS?! NO! NO YOU DON'T! BESIDES, I'M NOT PERFECT! NO ONE IS!" Agh! My precious ears! She does realise that I need to hear right?! I sigh. Oh well. I got what I deserved, I guess. It's fun teasing Kaia.

Kaia calmed down 3 minutes later, and we continued our walk down the rest of the castle. I eventually finish the long tour and that's when Link runs up to us. He seems quite tired. "Vaati *huff* found you... I need your help", he said before dragging me away. "H-Hey! I shouldn't leave Kaia on her own! This place is new to her!" I shout at him. "She'll be fine", was Link's only reply. If something bad happens to her, I'm going to kill him.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

Well, this is awkward. Somehow. "Kaia~" I turn around and see Zelda running up to me. "I've finished greeting the guests. Is it okay if I talk to you for a while?" she asks me. I nod. Talking to someone is better than standing in a hallway like an idiot.

We go to the princess' bedroom, and it was a really big a room. Well, what do you expect if it's royalty. We sit down on the bed. "So Kaia, what's your world like?" Zelda asks, with curiosity. I think for a moment. Where to begin...

I finish the subject about my world, 36 minutes later, and Zelda looked very intrigued about the information I gave her. "Wow~! That sounds like a splendid world to live in~!" she exclaimed. I grin a little. "Not really. I prefer this place to be honest. It's more... Cleaner", I say to her. She giggles. "Well, I think your world sounds very interesting." Then a question pops up in my head, that I've wanted to find out forever.

"Zelda, you know how you and Link are so close? Well, I was wondering... Do you love him?" I ask. Zelda blushes from the question. "U-Um, you promise you won't tell anyone?" she asks. I nod. She sighs. "Okay. Yes. I do love him. I have been for a while now. How did you know I had feelings for him?"  
"I could tell from your reaction to him today when you hugged him today. Besides, where I come from, we know much about this world and its people. So, I know a bit about you and Link", I explain. She blushes from my answer. "R-Really? ..." She laughs a little and stands up. I believe dinner is nearly ready. How about we make our way into the dinner hall?" I nod and leave the room with her.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

That damn Link... Snatching me away from Kaia just to help him get the cuckoos back into their coup. I hope Kaia's all right. We make our way into the dinner hall, and I find Kaia and Zelda sitting next to each other. I sit next Kaia, with Link next to Zelda. "Are you okay?" I ask Kaia. She smiles and nods. Thank the gods. If she wasn't, Link would be the main course. Speaking of which, the food came in and the king, and some other people came in and sat down.

We were all given our drinks, which was alcohol. I took a sip from it as soon as I got it, but when I looked at Kaia, I notice her give a slight distaste for the drink. I smirk. "Don't like alcohol?" I ask. She glares at me. "No I don't", she said. My smirk grew wider. "I bet you've never drunk alcohol before, have you?" She glares at me even more. "So what if I haven't!?" she bitterly replies. I laugh quietly. "Just try some", I say. "It tastes nice. Or are you chicken...?" She growls and then drinks it, to prove me wrong. "There! Happy!?" she asks, annoyed. I smile. "Very."

Making Kaia drink alcohol was a very big mistake. The king was talking to the guests and Kaia started laughing like a maniac. She was laughing so hard too. Despite that this was amusing, it was also embarrassing. I sweat drop when she starts laughing at the king said something about Ganon, which wasn't funny at all. Everyone was staring at her awkwardly. Kaia obviously can't take alcohol well. At some point, I take Kaia to her room.

"Why you take me to bed? Me not tired...", Kaia says, pouting. I to self, never give Kaia alcohol. "Go to sleep", I order. She pouts even more. "You're so cruel", she says before doing said thing. I laugh a little. This night was very out of character for Kaia. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember anything in the morning. I think I shall retire for the night as well.

* * *

***The appearance of Zelda in this story is basically the same one as the Zelda in Twilight Princess.**


	4. Enter Ghirahim

Kaia P.O.V.

It was now the next day, and me and Vaati were saying our goodbyes to Zelda. Link had already left, so it was only me, Vaati and Zelda.

I smile at Zelda. "Thank you for having us!" I say to her. She smiles back. "Yes, I loved all your company. It was... _Interesting", _Zelda commented. I was confused. What does that mean? I notice Zelda smile awkwardly and Vaati was holding in a laugh. What happened last night? I seriously don't remember. Meh, it was probably nothing. It wasn't like I was laughing like a crazy lunatic or anything.

Vaati then takes Zelda's hands in his own. "Though it hurts me to leave you, I must go, my dear princess", he said rather dramatically. I sweat drop, once again. Vaati will be Vaati I guess. Though Zelda doesn't really think much of it.

We eventually leave the castle and we're now walking through Hyrule field. Even though it would be easier to teleport, we decided to walk there, due to how I fall unconscious when we do.

I look up at the sky. It was a lovely day; Blue sky, golden sun, Tingle, clear ai- Wait! Tingle!? I look back at Tingle who had noticed us and flew down from his balloon. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." I hear Vaati hiss under his breath. Well, obviously Vaati hates Tingle. I don't know why he would like Tingle, but luckily Vaati also hates him. Tingle's a thief who robs you off your money. And I swear he can sense I have money (I got some money from the princess. Lucky me) because he said, "I sense that you want to buy one of my maps."

Vaati sighed. "No, we don't. Come on Kaia, let's go", he said, pulling my arm. I follow him but Tingle just follows us. "Okay then, how about I tell you a bunch of information about Hyrule's history?" he said. I raise my eyebrow. "That obviously requires money. Besides, I already know practically everything about Hyrule", I say. Tingle huffs. "You do know I need rupees to become a fairy right!? Hm? Why does your male friend look familiar?" Tingle asked.

Vaati stopped in his tracks. I felt him tense. Tingle walked in front of Vaati. "Yes, I've read through a really old book in history, which was very rusty and hard to see properly but you look very similar to an evil wind mage from the past. I think his name was Vati, I think. Or was it, Vatti? Or maybe..." Out of instinct, Vaati used the wind to send Tingle flying. I see Vaati huffing and puffing. He then sighed. "That was a close one", he said. He then looked confused. "I thought my history was forgotten a long time ago. And even if it wasn't, wouldn't my appearance in the book be a demonic form?"  
I was confused as well by this. "Well, apparently, your history hasn't been fully forgotten, but Tingle did say there was only one book, which was very hard to read properly, so I don't think we have to worry that much. I mean, you've survived here for 10 years now", I explain. He agreed with me.

"Well, let's hurry back to the wind palace", Vaati said. I nod.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

We finally get back to the wind palace (damn Kaia with her unconsciousness when we teleport, thus making us walk). As soon as we got 6 feet away from the door, the door banged open again. "Hello~" Oh good goddesses. What kind of voice is that. I look at Kaia and she does not look happy. In the slightest. I turn around and you would not believe who was standing at the door; The man I dressed up as for Halloween 10 years ago. He had short white hair with a side fringe that covered his left eye. He wore a skin suit and a red cape. Is that eye liner he's wearing? And a blue diamond earring? It was none other than Ghirahim.

"Hello there~" he said cheerily. I feel myself shiver. He walks up to us, much to my dismay. "H-Hey! Who said you were aloud to come waltzing in here!?" I shout at him. He chuckles, or was that a giggle. Oh whatever. All I know is that he's all ready creeping me out. "Kaia, you made me dress up as _him!?_" I hiss to Kaia. She sweat drops. "Um, sorry?" she said to me. Ghirahim then claps his hands. "Hey! Don't ignore me! Why would you ignore someone as fabulous as me!?" Ghirahim shouted. "Because we can", Kaia said. Best comeback ever. Ghirahim pouts, which isn't something you would love to see really. He then goes all dramatic. He puts his head back and puts his hand on his head. "Agh! Such hurtful words!" he said while this time, he hugs himself. "Such agony you put me through with them words!" and then he puts his hands to his head. "Such bitterness." He then wriggles his tongue about, which is very creepy, seeing as his tongue is long.

Me and Kaia shiver at this man's creepiness.

20 minutes later, we find us and Ghirahim in the hallway and Ghirahim is being really creepy, talking about what he did to one of Link's ancestors in the past*. I quickly find an excuse for myself. "Um... I have to make lunch. Kaia, you stay and talk with Ghirahim!" I say and run off.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

He left me! With Ghirahim! I think I've died and gone to hell. "You. Are. Creepy", I say with each pause. He giggles. You're only jealous because I'm more fabulous than you", he said. I shook my head. "Um, no. Correction is that you make me want to jump out of a window", I explain. He snickers. "Yeah right", he says. I sigh. "People think you're related to Vaati but honestly, I think you're related to Lady Gaga", I say. He looks confused. "Who's that?" he asks me. I hold up a poster. "This person right here", I reply, also holding up one of her songs.

He smirks. "Oh my~ I really like her songs~" he says and he begins singing Paparazzi. Gagh! His singing is awful! I don't want to listen to him singing Lady Gaga songs! Where's a window!?

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I walk back into the hallway after hearing awful singing and I find Ghirahim singing an unfamiliar song. I can't seem to find Kaia for some reason. "Ghirahim. Where's Kaia?" I ask the diva man. "I think she said something about going to jump out of a window", he said. WHAT!? Is that guy really this bad!? Well, I would do the same.

I run everywhere and eventually find Kaia in her room. She looked like she was thinking about jumping out of it or not. "Hi Kaia", I say to her and she immediately turns around. "He has to go!" She shouts. I nod.

"Oh hello again~ You're just in time to hear another song I found on Lady Gaga~" Ghirahim said happily. But we just kicked him out. But he can teleport. We eventually get him to leave, with him doing that creepy tongue thing again before leaving. I sigh. He's finally gone~ I feel Kaia glare at me. "What?" I ask. "You left me with him!" She exclaimed. I wince from the shout. My ears are sensitive enough. "Well, I couldn't put with him", I say in defence. "Neither could I!" she said. I sigh. "Let's just forget about this and carry on with what we were going to do", I say and Kaia agrees. "Um, what were we going to do?" Kaia asks me. Um, what were we going to do?

* * *

**Yep, it's Ghirahim. Sorry if he's out of character in this, but this is just how I see him.**

***Ghirahim is basically hinting back to Skyward Sword, when he kept meeting Link.**

**And I would like to thank Cookie-Fairy-Narnia for the dramatic poses with Ghirahim. We got hyper and doing stuff Ghirahim does. So thank you ****Cookie-Fairy-Narnia for the idea, despite it being unintentional.**


	5. Fangirls and Brian

**Warning! This chapter contains Skyward sword spoilers!**

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

It was now next day, and Kaia was still asleep, so I decided to read in the library. I always went to the library when I had nothing better to do. But, I love books. So my library is bigger than the one Hyrule castle; And that says something. I actually wonder how long it would take Kaia to skim through all the books titles? I shrug off the question and carry on reading the book I was currently reading.

The book was one of the history books of what happened in the past. This book was actually older than me when I was born, so this one is very old. This book, like me, had also been forgotten. Heck, I never knew I had this book in here until recently.

Anyway, I was reading through this book and I find that there was another goddess apart from Din, Nayru and Farore. Her name was Hylia. I turn a page and I found Ghirahim on there and I immediately closed the book. What the hell he is doing in here!? I open the book and I see a person who looks rather intimidating. His hair looks like it's made of fire and he looks very bulky. I look at the bottom of the page and I find out that the man was called Demise. Apparently, Zelda was used as a sacrifice to free him. This guy looks more of a threat than Ganon.

Just then, Kaia walks in. "What are you reading?" she asks me as she sits down next to me. "One of the history books from Hyrule's legends", I reply looking back to the page with Demise on it. Kaia looks at it as well. "Demise... I remember him", Kaia says to me. I look at her. "Really?" I ask. Kaia nods. "Basically, Demise was the first ever evil that people faced. His sword, aka, Ghirahim, travelled all over the world to catch Zelda, so she could be used as a sacrifice for Demise so he could be free from the seal that Hylia put on him. Demise was defeated by Link, but Demise laid a curse, saying that his anger would be passed onto someone else. In other words he would be reborn. So, basically, Ganon", Kaia explains. I look at her in shock. "Ganon is a reincarnation of the evillest man in the world!?" I ask. She nods. "Well, I wouldn't really couldn't call Demise a threat though. In my opinion, he looked incredibly easy. Also, Ganon isn't exactly bold is he. I mean, he's weak to a fishing rod of all things. Seriously... But yeah, he is a reincarnation of Demise, but that history was never known by anyone except from most people in my world", Kaia says. I nod in understanding.

I put the book back into the shelf. "Okay then... So what do you want to do today?" I ask Kaia as she stands up. She shrugs. "You know best. What do you want to do?"  
I think for a moment. Hm, what to do... My face then lit up. "I know. I never exactly showed you all of castle town. So, I think we should look around there", I suggest. Kaia smiles and nods. "Okay then!" she exclaims.

Then I remembered something. "Um, you're not going to faint this time are you?" I ask. She sweat drops. "I'll try not to", she says. Good enough, I guess.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

We end up outside of castle town and luckily, I never fainted. We walk into castle town and it's just as busy than it was when I came here the first time. "So... Now where to start..." Vaati mumbled. I look to the left and I find a tent. There were some girls near them as well, gossiping about the events happening in the tent. I wonder what's going on in there? Meh. "You want to look in there?" Vaati asks. "I really don't mind", I reply to him. "In other words, you want to look in there", he says. I shrug.

We walk in and find a group of girls and a guy kneeling before them. The girls don't look impressed. "Ew. You look horrid", one of them said. The others nodded and the man ran out crying. That was when the girls noticed us. Then one of them giggled. "Oh my~ You're handsome~" another one others nodded in agreement. Are they talking about Vaati? Because if they are, Vaati is going to have a good time. He's a flirter after all.

Vaati chuckled. "Why thank you", he said. I face palm. One of the girls latches on to his left arm. "Why don't you join us for a while?" she asked. "I'll be happy to", was Vaati's reply. What happened to showing me around? Another girl walked up to me and glared. "You stay away..." she hissed. I sighed. "I'll be glad to", I said, before leaving the tent.

I decided not to go too far, seeing as Vaati is technically my guide so I decide to wait by the wall opposite the tent. Typical Vaati. He'll flirt when he gets the chance. Even when he was supposed to do something else. I sigh again but I smile nonetheless. We aren't getting anywhere today, are we?

I look to my right, and I see that guy again. What was his name again? Brian? Yeah, that's it. He notices me and walks up to me. "You ditched my flowers..." he said to me happily. Why is he happy that I ditched something that he gave to me? Meh. He then gives me some chocolates. "These are for you", Brian said. I am confused. "Why are you giving me stuff?" I ask. He smiles at me. "Because it's free and I give lovely lady's like yourself these things." Okay then. I'm not exactly lovely. Meh, whatever.

It's been 10 minutes and Brian's still smiling. It's really starting to creep me out. Please say he isn't flirting. It's bad enough that I'm sleeping under the same roof with a guy who flirts but this is just insane. He won't stop looking at me. He eventually says something. "You're cute." I didn't want to hear that! I'm not cute! This guy's a stalker isn't he? Oh god! This guy's as worse as Ghirahim! And that says something! He looks as if he was going to hug me or something like that until the wind picked up and he was knocked away from me. I then notice that Vaati's standing in front of me.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I was having a nice time with the girls until I notice that the guy from last time was going to make a move on Kaia and I attacked him. I was now standing in front of her, glaring at that guy. I've forgotten his name, but I don't care what it is right now. "How dare you try flirt with her! Don't you dare try that again! Otherwise you'll be turned to stone!" I warned. His eyes started tearing up. "It was only a dare from my younger brother, Brian jr..." he explained.

Eh? I look behind him and notice someone that looks a little like him who was laughing like crazy. You have got to be kidding me... I notice that Kaia sweat dropped. "um... Vaati, you could have been a little nicer", she said. I huff. "He was going to make a move on you", I say in defence. "Yeah, because when other people do it, it's illegal but when you do it, it's okay", Kaia says sarcastically. Good point, but I don't tell her that.

Brian eventually runs off like the happy guy he was moments ago, and it was just me and Kaia again. "So, you want to go see the rest of castle town, like we were supposed to?" I ask. Kaia immediately nods.

* * *

It took half an hour to show Kaia all of castle town and now we were back at the palace of winds. It was now 16:32 and I started to get hungry. "So, Kaia. Can you cook now?" I ask. She looks embarrassed. "Um, no, not really", Kaia says hesitantly. What? WHAT!? "You still can't cook!?" I sigh. "Cooking isn't one of my best talents. If anything, it's my worst. Besides, can _you_ cook?" Kaia asks. "Of course! I do practice! *sigh* I guess I'll have to teach you", I say. Kaia sweat drops. "Good luck with that. Not one teacher, could get me to cook something without poisoning someone", she said to me. I laugh. "It can't be that bad!"

And I was proven wrong. One of the keese that lived here had drunk some of Kaia's soup that she made and the keese died from food poisoning. Okay, Kaia seriously can't cook. Note to self, don't let Kaia cook. She sweat dropped again. "I told you. He he." Yes Kaia. You certainly did.

* * *

It was eventually 20:45 and we eventually retired to our rooms (Vaati had gave Kaia a tour so she wouldn't get lost). I was laying on my bad, thinking about what happened today. The one bit that got me though, was when Brian made a move on Kaia. I had attacked him because of that but that's why I was confused. Why did I attack him when he was flirting with her? I just felt angry when he did that. But why? What could it possibly mean? I sigh and get under the bed covers. Thinking about it won't get me anywhere. I'll just have to find out another time. Right now, I want to sleep.


	6. Kokiri forest

Kaia P.O.V.

It was the next day and me and Vaati were at Link's house to see how he was doing. And from the look of things, not much has changed. Link was just talking about the woods he always visited when he was a kid. I think he said it was called Kokiri forest. From what I remember, all the people there (A.K.A. Kokiri), were children who never grew up. They all had a fairy and lived with a talking tree officially known as 'the great Deku tree.'

Link sighs. "I really miss the Kokiri forest", he said. Vaati took a sip from his drink. "Then go back there and visit again", he said bluntly. I nod in agreement. "Yeah. I bet the Kokiri would love to see you again. You've always been good with children after all", I say. Link looks at me, confused. "How did you know I'm good with kids?" he asked. Wait. Vaati never told him that I know a lot about Hyrule from where I lived!? I just flapped my arms around. "Um... I'm just a very good guesser! Because, you know, from how good you are with the children here, I guessed that you would of been good with other kids as well! Ha ha ha! Yeah, that's it!" I say frantically.

Vaati sweat drops. "Kaia, please sit down", he said. What does he mean? I then notice that I was stood up. I immediately sit back down and I swear my face has gone red from embarrassment. Vaati gives me a look, saying, 'You're the worst liar ever.' However, Link had actually bought the lie because he started laughing a little.

"You're a good guesser indeed~ Um, if you two don't mind... Would you come with me to visit Kokiri forest? I hate going alone", Link said. I smiled. "I don't mind. What about you Vaati?"  
I don't really care. Just as long as you're with me", Vaati replies monotonely. Um, okay then. Link then stands up. "Great! Well, let's go!" he exclaims. "Wait! Right now!?" Vaati exclaims, clearly not happy about going straight away. Link nods, oblivious to Vaati's annoyance. Didn't Vaati say he didn't care? Meh. Vaati sighs and stands up. "Fine. Kaia, let's go", he says to me. I nod and follow him.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

*Sigh* I really hate nature. Right now, we were walking through Faron woods. Kaia didn't seem to mind all the bugs or other things like that. Link just looks happy and I was the only one who didn't like walking in the forest. Not. One. Bit. On my hate list, nature comes right after Ganon.

"Kaia, don't you care that we're walking through a forest?" I ask. Kaia shook her head. "Not really. I actually love nature", she replied. Seriously? She really isn't girly, is she? Well, I've known that ever since I met her 10 years ago.

We walked around for 5 minutes, and we finally got to the Lost woods: The entranceway into Kokiri forest. The lost woods as you could tell by the name, is like a maze so Link would have to guide us through here.

Speaking of which, where is Link? I look around to find that he is gone. ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Kaia noticed Link's absence as well. "Where's Link!? I don't know my way through here!" Kaia exclaimed. I then heard a giggle, coming from above us.

I look up, and I see none other than Skull kid standing on one of the tree branches, holding his little flute. He is very mischievous, but maybe he might guide us. "Hey, Skull kid! I need you to take me and my friend here to Kokiri forest!" I shout up at him. Skull kid giggles. "Okay~ But first we have to play a game~", he says. *Sigh* Should of known. "Fine." Skull kid giggles again. "You will have to find me if you want to go to Kokiri forest~" he said before disappears.

I grab Kaia's hand. "Come on, let's find Skull kid", I say, before running through the maze.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

What the hell is he doing!? Why is he holding my hand!? I swear my face is red because my face feels warm. He's probably just holding my hand, so we don't lose each other from sight. Yeah, that's probably it.

We have now been walking around for 10 minutes and we still can't find Skull kid. "Where is that dratted Skull kid...?" Vaati occasionally hissed. I can't blame him really. It is really annoying finding Skull kid; _Especially_ in the Twilight princess* era. I sigh.

Just then, I heard a flute in the distance. Skull kid plays the flute! Vaati seems to have heard it as well, because he started walking towards the source of the music.

We find him standing on a tree branch. Skull kid was happily playing his flute that he never noticed us. "How are we going to get him down?" I ask. "Like this", Vaati answered before using the power of the wind to knock Skull kid off the branch and send him falling to the ground. That looked like it hurt. "You could have done that more nicely", I say. "You tell me to do everything nicely", he huffs. I ignore him and walk up to Skull kid who's now stood up. I smile at him. "Well, we found you. Now, please can you take us to Kokiri forest?" I ask. Skull kid giggles. "Nope~" What!?

"What did you say!? You said you would!" Vaati shouted. Skull kid giggled. "I was kidding~ Don't trust me~" he said happily. Vaati looked like he was going to kill him. "Why you little bast-"  
"Vaati. Please. Please, Skull kid. I promise we play with you afterwards", I say. Skull kid thinks for a moment and then he smiles. "Okay~ Follow me then~" Skull kid said before walking off, with me and Vaati right behind him.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

We finally get to the Kokiri woods! Drat, took us long enough. We see Link with some of the Kokiri. He looks up and notices me. Link runs up to us, with a worried look on his face. "There you are! I've been worried! I was wondering where you were!" he exclaimed. "We've been thinking the same! We don't know our way around here and you just wander off!" I snap. He looks guilty. "...Sorry", he said quietly. "You're forgiven", I say. "Um, don't be too hard on him, Vaati. I mean, he was excited about seeing his old friends again", Kaia says to me. Why is Kaia always going against me? Whatever.

Kaia P.O.V.

Link, at some point, started to play with the Kokiri. Me and Vaati were just standing against a tree. I was thinking about how pretty these woods looked and Vaati was just thinking about what he usually thinks about, I think. Speaking of which, Vaati has been thinking a lot lately. I wonder what's on his mind? Too bad he's too stubborn to say what he's thinking. Just then, a fairy comes up to us. "Um, hi there", I say to it. "... Cookies~!" it says happily. Um, okay then. "Because apparently, cookies is a way to say hello", Vaati said sarcastically. Another fairy comes up to us. "No! Muffins!" it said to the other fairy. Then more fairies came and started arguing about different types of food. I sweat drop. This is, annoying. Vaati grabs my hand and drags me away from the fairies.

"Fairies are annoying..." I heard Vaati mumble.

At some point, we end up somewhere there are no Kokiri or fairies. Just a bunch of trees. Vaati then lets go of my hand and sits down on the grass. I join him. "This forest is peaceful, minus the fairies", I say. Vaati nods in agreement. "From what I remember, it has always been peaceful from the day it was born", Vaati says. Well, apparently he doesn't know how it was attacked in the Ocarina of time era.

"I see you two have found my resting place", I hear from behind me. I look behind me and I see none other than the great Deku tree himself. No one can forget that moustache. Vaati immediately stands up. "The great Deku tree!" he exclaims. The great Deku tree chuckles. "So you are Kaia, the girl from another world and you are Vaati, the evil wind sorcerer from the past", he says. How did the Deku tree know that!? And he knows Vaati was evil!? This isn't good! Vaati thinks the same because he looks shocked. "I-I, um I-" Vaati was interrupted by the great Deku tree. "Do not worry. Your intentions have changed and so I won't harm you", he said. Me and Vaati sigh in relief.

"How did you know all this information about us?" I ask. "I know all sorts of things. I'm a wise tree after all", he replied. That doesn't really answer **how** he knows, but I guess he isn't going to say. "That doesn't explain how you know", Vaati said. The Deku tree ignored him. "I also want to say, you two make a nice couple", he said. I flapped my arms around. "We're not a couple!" I say. "Well, you two look like one", he replied. "Why should we care what you think?" Vaati asked rhetorically. "Because I'm a giant, freaking oak tree with a moustache! I know what I'm talking about*!" the great Deku says. I sweat drop. Owned by a tree.

Just then, Link runs up to us. "I'm ready to go now, so should we go?" he asked. I nod.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I watch as Kaia follows Link outside. I was going to follow until the great Deku tree stopped me. "I want you to be careful. I'm sure this is the second time you've been found out about who you were in the past", he says. That's right. Tingle had read a book about me and almost found out about my identity, and the Deku tree pretty much knows everything. The Deku tree continues. "If the people of Hyrule were to find out, you would probably be executed." I gulp. That's the last thing I want to hear. "No matter what, I'm going to live. Especially now that I have a friend who cares", I say, thinking of Kaia. The great Deku tree chuckled. "Are you sure you're not a couple? If anything, you sound like you love her", he says. I feel my eye twitch. "I don't love her!" I shout. He chuckles again. "Disagreeing is the first step towards being a couple", he said. What would it take to get this old geezer to understand that we're just friends? "Vaati! You coming or what!?" I turn around and see Kaia and Link in the distance, waiting for me.

I run up to them. "Sorry. The great Deku tree was speaking to me in private. Nothing important", I say to them. They both go along with it and we start walking out the forest.

As we were walking, the words of the Deku tree kept slipping into my head. 'If anything, you sound like you love her.' What does he mean by that? I only like her as a friend... I do like her as a friend, don't I? I look at Kaia. What do I feel for Kaia at the moment?

"Why does it feel like we've forgotten to do something?" Kaia asks out of the blue.

* * *

Somewhere else (Normal P.O.V.)

Skull kid was sitting on a tree branch. "Where are they? I want to play."

* * *

**Poor Skull kid. They forgot to play with him. Oh well.**

***If you've played Twilight princess, you would understand how annoying it is to find Skull kid in the sacred grove.**

***If you've watched Xanauzumaki's Ocarina of time, abridged series, you would understand the reference.**


	7. Magic training

Vaati P.O.V.

Today is April 1st. Every April, the princess sends an invitation for a grand party for the celebration of the birth of Hyrule. But that isn't for a while yet. In fact, that's going to be in April 17th.

I clap my hands together. Okay then, today, I think I'm going to teach Kaia how to use magic. She really needs to learn magic if she were to be here, otherwise she would be helpless if creatures attacked her and I wasn't there with her. Usually, I would be with her, but people keep thinking we're a couple, and now I have to keep some space between her and me so we don't pass off as one. Seriously, it's annoying! Someone thought we were a lesbian couple and that really pissed me off.

So, now to get Kaia up so we can start the training. I hope that Kaia can learn magic better than cooking. Ugh... She poisoned one of the Keese... She really isn't kidding when she says she can't cook. Gagh! I keep getting off topic! Stick to the subject Vaati! I smack the side of my head to keep me thinking straight.

I then go to Kaia's room.

* * *

I find Kaia sleeping in her bed in the weirdest way possible. She was curled up like a dog would. I sweat drop. If only I had a picto-box.

I walk up to Kaia and I poke her arm. "Kaia. Wake up", I say to her sleeping form. She stirred a little but didn't wake. Ugh... She used to wake up better when we were younger. I poke her arm again, this time a lot harder. I kept doing that and Kaia's eyes snapped open. Out of instinct, she immediately bucked her leg and kicked me in the face and I fell on the floor. "OW! KAIA, WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted at her. She looked down at me and she looked shock. She then knelt down to the floor. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I swear!" Kaia said frantically. "I know", I replied.

We both stand up and once my face stopped hurting, I started to talk to her about why I came in here in the first place. "Kaia, today I'm going to teach you how to use magic." Kaia looked shocked. "How? Is it possible for me to do that? I mean, I'm not from Hyrule. I don't know if it's possible for me to know magic", she says. I smirk. "Oh Kaia. Anyone can learn magic, it just takes time", I say to her. She then gives me a look that says, 'Coming from the guy who stole a cap for power.' I feel my eye twitch. "Don't give me that look! *sigh*, Let's just go teach you how to learn magic", I say before walking out the room, with Kaia behind me.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

Well, this morning is really awkward. I kicked Vaati in the face, I'm going to learn magic from what I'm probably going to fail at and Vaati's spacing out again. He doesn't usually space out like this. Meh. I don't care really.

We eventually get to a big hall. Well, it's not surprising for a palace to have a big hall. A palace without a big hall is no palace at all.

"Right then! First things first, I'm going to teach you how to do small blasts of wind to attack your enemies", Vaati said. So, he's teaching me attack type magic... Cool~! And wind attacks as well. Typical Vaati.

"Okay then! First off, you'll have to stand like this", Vaati said as he had his right leg behind him and his knees were bent a little. His arms were bent slightly as well.

I did exactly that, and I immediately felt stupid. Vaati then held his left arm in front of him. "Now you do this, and clear everything out of your head, except the thought of your enemy being blasted with the wind. I did exactly that. But nothing happened... I sweat dropped. "Um..." I say quietly. Vaati also sweat dropped. "Try again", he said to me. I did and this time, something happened... But it was only a small gust of wind. "...Pfft. That was pathetic", Vaati said. I then realise that he was silently laughing at me. "Hey! I'm doing better than what I do when I cook!" I say. He stops laughing. "I know. But that is really pathetic. Look how I do it", he said before shooting a blast of wind at a nearby window, which smashed instantly.

I looked awestruck. He looks back at me and gives me a sign to try again. I do and this time it was better than last time. "That's passable I guess", Vaati said. 'But it still fails' was probably in his head right now. I sigh. "Can we take a break?" I ask. He laughs. "We've only been doing this for 3 minutes, and you're already asking for a break. Oh my, fine", he says. I sit down. Then something struck my mind. "Vaati, can you still transform into different forms?" I ask him. He thinks for a moment. "I think so... Let me try."

He was suddenly covered in darkness and he grew taller. The darkness disappeared and was replaced by a different form of Vaati. He wore a dark blue robe with red trimmings on it. The robe opened up in the middle to reveal a darker shade of black with a big eye on front of it. And it looks like a real eye. He had big golden shoulder pads and he also had two golden horns. Also, at the end of the sleeves, there was fire. Vaati's hair was also longer.

This is the form of Vaati reborn! Hey that rhymed! He looked over at himself. "Well, I've not seen this one in ages", Vaati says to himself before looking back at me. "Well, that answers your question", he said. My eyes were sparkling. Not in the 'Oh my god, that's so cool!' way. It was more like the 'I can't take this guy seriously any more.' But either way, it was cool to see this kind of magic close up. "Um, what's with the silence?" Vaati asks me. "I really can't take you seriously now", I reply to him. He looked like he was going to kill. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" he shouted. I sweat dropped a little. "Just my opinion. Everyone has them", I say to him. He looked really angry right now, but he soon calmed down. He then walked up to me. When you're sat down, this guy looks like a tower. So, I stand up to at least make him seem less tall, but he was still tall nonetheless.

I then notice his eye on his robe. I swear I saw it blink. Very slowly, I outstretch my hand to it. The eye closed and allowed me to touch it. It felt weird, but not too weird that you want to immediately want to withdraw from it. I then start to stroke it. I hear Vaati give a purr. Since when did Vaati purr? That's weird. Meh.

I eventually withdraw my hand from the eye, and I swear I heard him whine quietly. Meh, it's probably my imagination. Vaati then pats my head. I look up at him and I see him smiling. He then hugs me. What is it with him and doing unexpected things!? Vaati lets go of me and he quickly changes form. Vaati then walks away. "We'll continue another time. There's something I need to take care of", Vaati explained before leaving the room. What's with him lately? And, why did he suddenly hug me like that? This is really bizarre. Not that what I did moments ago wasn't strange. But I really wonder what's wrong with Vaati? I wish he wasn't so stubborn.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

What the hell was I doing!? Why did I do that!? And what was that strange feeling I felt when I did that? I sigh as I enter my room. I sit down on my bed put my hand to my head. Really, what is it I'm feeling right now?

Just then, Kaia came into my room. Oh great. Just what I need. "Are you all right?" she asks as she sits next to me. "I'm fine. I've just... got a lot going on right now", I reply, hoping she wouldn't think anything of it. But of course, life hates me. "What's on your mind?" Kaia asks curiously. I sigh again. "Nothing serious."

"Vaati?"  
"Hm?"  
"Ghirahim's outside the window."

I immediately stand up and look out the window and I see none other than Ghirahim. I feel my eye twitch. "Kaia, I'll be back in a second", I say before going outside.

Kaia P.O.V.

I notice Ghirahim leave the window to probably talk to Vaati. But I know that Vaati isn't happy about seeing him.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT STAYING OVER FOR THE NIGHT! IF YOU DO, GODDESSES HELP ME, I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW WHILE YOU SLEEP! AND THEN I'LL BRING YOU BACK INSIDE AND RIP YOUR INTESTINES OUT AND TIE THEM INTO A BOW AND PUT IN ON YOUR HEAD! THEN I'LL TAKE OUT YOUR EYEBALLS UNTIL THEY TURN TO CHU CHU JELLY AND THEN I'LL GET AN AXE AND CHOP OFF YOUR ARMS! THEN I'LL-" Wow. Evil or what. He says more but it's too disturbing for you readers.

I then hear a slam of the door and Vaati comes back into the room, smiling. "He's gone~" he says happily. "Vaati. Please don't smile like that. It looks like you've killed a puppy. And I love puppies", I say to him. He laughs a little. "Too late~ Well, Ghirahim won't be bothering us for a long time~" Vaati says as he smirks cruelly.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Ghirahim was sat at a cave, holding his knees while rocking back and forth. "Happy place, happy place, happy place", he kept chanting to himself. Wow, Vaati really scared him, didn't he?

* * *

**Poor Ghirahim. Anyway, seeing as not many people have mentioned Vaati reborn in fanfics, I decided to add that form in. Honestly, Vaati reborn comes right after Hylian Vaati in my favourite Vaati forms list. **


	8. The party

Normal P.O.V.

Princess Zelda was looking out a window in the throne room. It was now April 17th, the day when the people of Hyrule celebrate the birth of Hyrule. Zelda then around after sensing a presence. "Ah, Impa. You came!" exclaimed Zelda, as she looked at the female sheikah. Impa had white hair tied up into a ponytail, a dark blue suit and little markings under her eyes.

Impa smiled at the princess. "I am your guardian, princess. I obey your every command", she explained. Zelda then picked up some envelopes. "I want you to take these to the postman. He will deliver them to everyone I've invited to the party", Zelda explained as she handed to Impa. Impa bowed. "Yes, my highness", Impa said before leaving the room.

The postman had gotten the envelopes 5 minutes later and he was now running to different locations.

Because of the postman's fast speed, he had accidently stood on a cuckoo. The cuckoo made an ear-piercing sound, and immediately, all the cuckoos from town came, beaks ready to peck. The postman looked scared. "Oh... F**k."

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

Me and Vaati were in the kitchen, having our breakfast. We had just finished when there was a knock on the door. "Hm? Wonder who it is?" Vaati said before leaving the kitchen to answer it. I followed him. When Vaati opened the door, we saw none other than the postman, who was, well, covered from head to toe in scratches and bites. Wow, what happened to him? He looks like he got beat up really bad. "I-I've come t-to deliver a letter, from t-the princess", the postman hoarsely said before handing Vaati an envelope then he left.

"What happened to him?" I asked. "You want to know why he's in bad shape. I want to know how he actually got here. No one can get to the sky, unless they can teleport, or there is magic involved. The postman has no magical talents", Vaati said. Well, the postman is the real hero of the American people.

Vaati then opened the envelope. He read it through carefully, then he smiled. "Good news Kaia. The princess has invited us to the celebration of Hyrule party. Loads of people will be attending. It's held once every year and no one would dare miss it. I've been a couple times and I would recommend going actually", Vaati explained. A party held every year hm? Sounds very interesting. I would love to go. I mean, if Vaati likes it, then obviously I would as well.

I smile at Vaati. "Sounds great! Is there a dress code for the party?" I ask. He looks back to the letter. "Um, yeah. All males will have to go in the traditional gentleman suits, and the women... Will have to wear dresses." What? I have to wear a dress?! I absolutely detest dresses! I swear my eye's twitching. "Um, am I allowed to wear something other than a dress?" I ask, hoping Vaati would say yes. "Um, no. Why-? Oh right. You hate dresses", he said. Vaati pats my back. "Hey, don't think much of it. It's only for one day", he explains. That doesn't really help. At all.

Then an idea comes into my head. "When are we going?" I ask. "About, in 10 minutes", Vaati replies. I nod and walk off to change clothes. "I'll be back after I finish changing", I say before taking off to Vaati's room to get something.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

5 minutes had passed, and I was now in the party's dress code. The one thing despise about the suits is that it hasn't got a shade of purple anywhere on it. Well, lucky for me, the colour of the shirts can be any colour, so obviously I chose purple.

Right now, I was waiting for Kaia to come out from her room. I wonder what dress she'll wear? My thought was answered when Kaia came out of the room; But the answer for me wasn't what I was expecting. Kaia wasn't even in a dress. In fact she was dressed in the male dress code, wearing a silver/grey shirt underneath. Her chest area was binded so she looked flat chested, her hair was styled to look like a guy's in a way (her hair still looked long, but looked more in manly style), and her face had a bit of a more male feature to it. How did she get her face to look like that? Meh. But, really, why did she dress up as a guy?!

"Kaia, what the hell are you wearing?!" I ask frantically. "The male dress code. What else?" So she's still cocky? *Sigh* Well, I can't force her to wear something feminine. It's not fair. Besides, we'll be late otherwise. "Come on", I say before walking outside.

* * *

We were now at Hyrule castle and it was jam-packed with people. Everyone, at the moment were talking and having a grand time. And everyone was wearing the actual dress code, **unlike** a certain someone. I look at that someone. It doesn't really take a genius to guess who it is I'm looking at. But now that I think about it, Kaia isn't exactly recognisable in the suit. If anything, she looks like an average, everyday male. I can't recognise her properly, and **that** says something! I wonder if she did that so no one would judge her for not wearing the actual dress code.

Just then, the princess, followed by Link, came up to us. "Hello Vaati. Glad you could make it!" Zelda said with a big smile. I can understand why she would be happy to have me here. It has been a while since I last came to the celebration of Hyrule party. She then looks at Kaia. "Who's this? Where's Kaia?" Zelda asks. Wow, not even Zelda or Link recognise her. Kaia bows in a gentleman manner. "I am Kian. It is nice to meet you, your highness. And as for Kaia... I'm afraid she has come down with a bug. So I am here in her stead. But I am only here for one day, so it is a good thing that I would get to attend this party", Kaia said with an acting voice to make her seem like a guy. In all honesty, she really doesn't have to. Her voice is deep enough. But I won't say anything.

Zelda took the lie, as did Link who shook Kaia's/Kian's hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Kian", Link said, with a smile. Kaia returned the smile. What a sight. Saying hello to someone who you think you've only met for the first time, but actually you know pretty well. This is very amusing.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

Acting as a guy in lots of my drama plays actually paid off. Not that I had to put in any effort. I was already a tomboy. So far, no one has found out that I'm actually Kaia in disguise, which is very amusing. Vaati seems to think the same thing. At the moment we were leaning against a wall, watching the people dance.

"Kian eh? Good name choice", Vaati said out of the blue. I laugh a little. "Yeah. I still can't believe Zelda bought it. Kian isn't even a real name", I say and Vaati looks at me with an eyebrow raised and he's smirking a little. "You do know, it actually is a name right?" What? Kian's an actual name? Wow, I'm really good at guessing names that are actually real. There was Yama, Junichi, Eve and some others that I never knew were actual names. I feel really proud. "Wow, I never knew", I say, blushing with embarrassment. He chuckled. "Oh, Kaia, you sure know how to amuse me." My eye twitches.

I was going to say something to him, but was interrupted by the sound of a flute on the stage. It sounded so beautiful. It sure brings back memories.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

The flute reminds me of 10 years ago, when Kaia had played the flute every Thursday, after school.

_It was 4:00 and usually, we would go home at 3:00, but Kaia said to me that she had a club at 4:00 every Thursday. So I stayed with her, not wanting to be at home, with no one to have a conversation with._

_We were in a music room and Kaia took out an instrument; A flute. "Kaia, you can play flute?" I ask. Kaia blushes a little. "Not really. I'm still a rookie. Just trying to get a sound out of the flute is a tough job for me, but I can get a tune out of it though. It just takes time. I can play a few notes as well, plus a song. Though I'm not very good at it", Kaia replies. "I would like to hear you play that song", I say. She shook her head. "I can't. I really don't want to..." she sees my face and immediately looks away. "Well, if you want to, I guess I could. But, could you wait until we get home?" I nod. Luella comes into the room with other students and sits down. She then takes out a violin._

_"Hi Luella", Kaia says. "Hi." That girl is so rude! Drat, if I had my powers, I would blast her to bits. Ever so slowly. I would love to hear her scream. Then a teacher who looks a lot like Santa Claus (Kaia told me about Santa), came in. "Okay then, let's start", he says as he tells everyone to play a certain note._

_When the whole piece was finished, they played it all at once. But I was mostly focused on the music Kaia was making with the flute. It was so beautiful. Kaia doesn't sound like a rookie. Okay, she missed a few notes and went off key a couple times, but it still sounded lovely, nonetheless. I really can't wait for her to play that song afterwards._

_We went home at 5:00, and Kaia was playing the 'Song of storms' on the flute. It sounded so good. But, of course, she still needed practice if she were to get all the notes correct. I would love to hear her play again some other time._

I chuckle at the memory. The song then ended. The person (who was female) on the stage was looking over the crowd. "Hello everyone! This next piece I'm going to play, requires another flute player. So if there is anyone here who plays the flute, I would love it if you helped me with this song", she said loudly. I nudge Kaia. "You should go up there", I say to her. She looks at me in shock. "No! I can't! You know I'm shy. Besides, I'm not that good", she said. We both knew that she was lying about not being good. "Go up there Kaia. Otherwise, I would reveal your identity to everyone", I threaten. It wasn't a cruel threat, it was an empty threat, but I won't let Kaia know that. "Y-You wouldn't!" she exclaimed. I smirked. "Want to bet?" I ask. She then walks up to the stage. "Fine!" My smirk grew wider. She believes anything.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

Drat Vaati (Vaati rubbed off on me)... Making me play in front of everyone. I sigh as I get on the stage. The woman looked at me. "Oh, it seems we have a gentleman here, who will help me~! Thank you so much~!" she said as I walked up to her. Ha ha. Gentleman. If only she knew. "Do you have another flute?" I ask. She nods and gives me one. She then gives me a sheet. "This is what we are going to play", she said to me. I know this piece. 'Ballad of the goddess.' I've not played this one in ages. I take the flute to my lips. "Okay then~! This song we're going to play, is the 'Ballad of the goddess.' The oldest song in history!" the woman said before bringing the flute to her lips.

The piano in the background started playing and at the right moment, we started to play. E. It only lasted for a minute, but the song sounded it had last for eternity. It wasn't long until everyone started clapping and I was embarrassed. "Thank you so much, Mr um...?"  
"Kian. My name is Kian", I said. She smiles. "Yes. Thank you so much Kian~!" she said happily. I smile as well. "Your welcome", I say. She then blushes and looks away from the audience. "Um, if you don't mind, would you see me around the back?" she asks me. I don't think it would hurt. I nod and we walk away out of sight.

We're in a corridor, out of sight from everyone who is still enjoying the party. She then looks at me. "Um, I was wondering... Are you single?" She asks. What does she mean? Oh. Well, this is awkward. What am I supposed to say? "Um, sorry, but, I don't swing that way. I'm not interested", I say honestly. "You're gay!?" she asks. I flap my arms around. "N-No! I mean is that I'm not interested in love! That's what I meant!" I explain frantically. She looks down, disappointed. "Oh right. I'm sorry to have wasted your time", she said before walking off. Hurray. I've ruined a life.

Just then, Vaati came into the corridor. "There you are. I was wondering where you went", he said to me. "yeah, I'm here, obviously. I think I've just ruined a life", I say as I look over where the woman left. "Why?" Vaati asked. "That woman had a crush on me without knowing I was female", I replied. He laughed. Hard. "That's funny! Ha ha! I wish I was there to see it! Ha ha ha!" he was now on the floor, banging his fist on the floor. "It's not funny!" I exclaim. He then stands up. "Heh heh. Sorry. Well, party's almost over. Let's head back shall we?", Vaati suggests. I nod.

"You were good up on the stage you know. And you said you were awful. Not really. You were better than you were 10 years ago, that's for sure", he said out of the blue. I sigh. "If you say so", I reply. I see him smirk a little. "You really are a Mary-Sue."

I stop dead in my tracks. I then erupt. "I'M NOT A MARY-SUE! I'M ONLY GOOD AT DRAWING, WRITING AND PLAYING FLUTE! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE!" he smirks again. "Yeah. You also know how to shout too. As I said, Mary-Sue", he says before walking off again. "A Mary-Sue is someone who can do pretty much everything. I can't! So for the last time, I. Am. Not. A. . Got it!?"  
He snickers. "Yeah, whatever." he's so going to get it when we go back to the wind palace. I then follow after him again.

* * *

**Wow. I'm being cruel to Kaia a lot now. Meh. Whatever. She's my character, can be as cruel as I want to her (I'm glad she can't hear me otherwise I'll be in a bin).**

**Anyway, I suggest you check out Ballad of the goddess on flute. It is really good. And also, no I actually never knew Kian was a name until recently. If anyone who reads this is called Kian, please don't kill me! **


	9. Cat village

Kaia P.O.V.

We were still at the party, and Vaati was having the time of his life right now. I actually know why he actually finds this place great for him. It was because of the women here. He was a flirter after all. It's to be expected.

Right now, Vaati was twirling one of the locks of one of the women's hair. He was saying sweet things to her, but I don't know what though. I wasn't near him. I was actually on the opposite side of the wall. I sigh. I really don't want to be near Vaati when he's flirting with women. I don't understand why though. 10 years ago, I wouldn't really care and stay next to him while he flirts, but now, I just can't put being near him whenever he does that. I really don't understand why. What is this unknown feeling inside me right now? Jealousy? Pfft. Yeah right. I'm not interested in love. How can I be jealous?

I sigh again. "You okay Kian?" I snap out of my thoughts as soon as I heard the voice. I look to my left and see Link standing next to me. "Yeah, I'm fine", I reply. "You're an awful actor, you know, Kaia", he says. Wait a minute. He just said my actual name! "U-Um, mu name's Kian. Not Kaia", I say frantically. Link laughs a little. "Kaia. Don't lie. I know it's you. I recognise those eyes anywhere", he explains. He could tell from my eyes? Wow, he's good at telling apart disguises. Meh. I sigh again. "All right, yes, I'm Kaia", I say, defeated. Link chuckles. "Thought so", he said as he looked over in Vaati's direction. "You two fall out or something?" Link asks. I shook my head. "No. Why?"  
"Because you're not near him. Usually, you would be, but at the moment, you're not. So I was thinking if you fell out over something", Link replied. Understandable answer I guess.

"No, we never fell out. I just... I don't know. It's hard to explain", I say to him. "Kaia, do you have feelings for him?" Link asks. I look at him in shock. "What?! No! Sure, I like him as a friend, but nothing more!" I answer. "Just making sure", Link replies. He then pats my head and smiles at me. "Well, party's almost over. Want to go outside for a minute?" he asks me. Well, it is rather stuffy in here. I nod at him, and somehow, his smile get's wider. "All right then! Come with me!" he says as he holds my hand takes me outside.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I was happily talking with the women, when I noticed Kaia's absence. Where did she go? I look around the hall. I couldn't seem to find her anywhere. "Excuse me. I need to go now. I promise I'll talk to you some other time", I say to the ladies before leaving the hall to find Kaia.

I've spent 5 minutes looking for Kaia and I've not found her yet. Where the drat is Kaia?! I look outside the window and I notice that the party's over. I then notice Zelda come up to me. "Oh hello princess", I greet to her. She smiles at me, then looks at me in concern. "Are you okay? I noticed you leave the hall earlier, and I was worried", Zelda said. "I'm fine", I reassured her with a wave of the hand. "I'm just looking for Ka-Kian", I quickly correct myself at the little slip. "Oh~ I saw him with Link just moments ago outside~" Zelda said. Oh, thank goodness. "Could you take me to them?" I ask and Zelda nods. "This way~" she says happily.

* * *

We finally get outside and I see Kaia and Link talking to each other. I notice Kaia smiling as well. What is he saying to her?! I compose myself. Calm down, Vaati. Link doesn't know that it's actually Kaia, so it's not like he's flirting with her. With this thought in my head, I walk up to them. "We have to go", I said. Kaia looks at me. "Um, okay then. Well, it was nice meeting you Link. And you as well princess", Kaia says while bowing. Zelda giggles. "It was a pleasure~"

Me and Kaia then leave. But we don't get that far. As soon as we turned a corner, Impa jumped in front of us. I really wasn't expecting that! Who the hell does she think she is, jumping down in front of people when they least expect it?! Why, I would turn her to stone for that! But, alas, Impa is a sheikah, and she would have my head in seconds. I think.

"Hello, you two. I was hoping you would do something for me", Impa said to us as she handed us some type of necklace. "I want you to take this to an old friend of mine, in the hidden village."  
I look at Kaia, who looks back. She shrugs. I then look at Impa. "Sure. We'll do it", I said. She smiled. "Thank you. Well, I must take my leave now. Goodbye", Impa said before getting a Deku nut and throwing it on the floor, causing the area to flash, which in turn, made me and Kaia shield our eyes.

"I hate it when she does that!" I shout. "The hidden village? Where is that? I've heard about it, but I don't know where it is", Kaia said. "Don't worry. I know where it is", I say as I grab her hand and teleport.

* * *

This was the last thing I wanted to see hear. I've never been to the hidden village, but I never expected a bunch of _them_ here. Different shades of hair colour, amber eyes and sharp nails. Yes, _them_. Those dratted cats! They were absolutely everywhere in the village; From top to bottom*. 10 years ago, I would of tried to kill them on the spot, but I'm older now and I know much better. But that doesn't me that I like them. Oh goddesses. Hell would have to freeze over 10 times for me to ever like cats! Dratted bastards.

I could tell Kaia was thinking the same. We both hate cats. Just then, a cat came up to us. "Stay away, you stupid cat!" I shout at it, but it doesn't move. if anything, it only made more cats come over to us. "Oh god. Vaati, what are we going to do?" Kaia asks, obviously noticing that them dratted cats are blocking the path to the house we're supposed to go to. They're all staring at me. I swear I see them glaring as well. I then hear a cat hiss at us. Then another, and soon enough, every cat was hissing at us, their claws sharp and ready to tear us apart. I gulp.

"Kaia, get ready to run."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

An old lady was sat in her house, knitting a jumper, when she heard screams. "GAGGHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU F*****G CAT! BACK I SAY! OW! STOP THAT! OW! ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT!" was all that was heard until there was an explosion and the cats were hissing in pain and fear. The door then opened to find Kaia and Vaati, standing there, covered in scratches. In the background, all the cats were huddled in a corner, scared as hell. Vaati, looked very angry.

"Who in their right mind, would have a bunch of cats for pets?! We just got attacked by them little bast-" Vaati was once again interrupted by Kaia who gave the old lady the necklace. "This is from Impa. You better be thankful", she said, clearly not happy. The old woman didn't seem to pay any mind to what Kaia said, and looked at the necklace. The old woman smiled. "I am glad that this was given to me. My name is Impaz. Tell Impa, thank you for me", the small woman said. "Yeah, I'll make sure to tell her, and kill your cats in the process", Vaati said cruelly, which again was ignored by the old lady.

* * *

Kaia and Vaati were now at home, in their rooms, getting out of their suits, and into their nightwear. Vaati sighed. 'Today was odd. The postman was covered in scratches and bites, Kaia was disguised as a man, Kaia got flirted with, Impa scared us, we had to go to a village with cats and we got attacked in the process. We didn't get anything out of it!' Vaati thought. He sighed again. 'Well, hopefully tomorrow would go better.'

Vaati was about to go to sleep, until a knock was heard. He opened the bedroom door, to find Kaia holding a letter. "This just came for you", she said as she handed it to him. Vaati read it and he was shocked. "What's wrong?" Kaia asked. "Tomorrow, Veran is coming here."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yeah. I've noticed there aren't many fanfics that include Veran, so I thought to include her in this one. And she has quite a big role in this story. Surprisingly. But I'm not going to say why.**

***If you've played Twilight princess, you would understand the amount of cats there were in the village. They were so annoying! Especially when you have to play with them. And the way they look at you... Ugh.**


	10. Enter Veran

Kaia P.O.V.

Veran? Isn't she one of the female villains? Yeah, she is. She's also the sorceress of shadows, who can possess anybody she wishes. Despite her being an ultimate evil villain, she was mainly a servant of Twinrova, to revive Ganon by bringing sorrow to the hearts of people. But, didn't she die? Meh. She was probably reborn, seeing as this is a new generation.

Vaati sighed. "I really don't want to put with her. I don't like her. At all", he said. I pat his shoulder. "Don't worry. She's only here for a day, isn't she?" I ask. "Yes. One whole day. A day too long..." Vaati said sadly. He then sighed. "Well, I can't do anything about it. I guess I'll just have to put with it."

I nod and return to my room. Right now, I feel sorry for Vaati. From the sound of things, he really doesn't like her. Well, she's only here for a day. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Hello Vaati~", greeted a rather happy Veran, the next day. I looked at Vaati, and he looked like he didn't sleep last night. "Hi Veran", Vaati greeted in annoyance. Wow, he sounded tired as well. Veran, however, didn't notice his annoyance and hugged him. With the fact that Veran is taller than Vaati actually looks a little funny when she's hugging him. She has to pick him up in order to hug him properly, much to Vaati's dismay. "Veran, put me down!" Vaati commanded, obviously not in the mood. Veran put him down, but was still smiling.

"I've missed you~", she said, happily. "Yeah, I know you have. You mentioned that in the letter", Vaati said rudely. Veran faked a pout. "Aw, why are you so cruel? I'm only showing my love for you", she said. Love?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Veran finally notices me, and she growls in annoyance. "Who in the name of Nayru is this?!" Veran rudely asked. "This is Kaia. My friend", Vaati replied, monotonely. "Hi Veran", I say. Veran, for some reason looks shocked. "What the hell is wrong with your voice?!" she asked frantically. "What the hell is wrong with your hair?!" I ask back. She looked like she took offence to that. Not that I care. I mean, seriously, what is wrong with her hair. Vaati was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh at what I just said. He thought the same thing, I guess.

"How dare you! This hairstyle is unique, fabulous, and-" I interrupted Veran. "And awful. Besides, no one can be more fabulous than Ghirahim, or Cookie-Fairy-Narnia. You, are just strange", I correct. She looks like she was going to flip. "WHY YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YO-" Vaati then interrupted Veran. "That isn't necessary. *sigh* Let's just talk somewhere more comfortable." Veran immediately forgot about me when she heard Vaati speak, and she looked cheerful again. "Okay~" she replied. I saw Vaati give a look, saying,' Goddesses help me.' Wow, poor Vaati.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

Right now, we were in my room. Why me? How did I end up meeting Veran in the first place? Oh yeah, during the battle against Ganon. I sigh once again. I'm really not looking forward to this. Luckily, I'm not the only one who has to put up with her. I look at Kaia, who was sitting next to me (I was between Kaia and Veran). Well, now I have someone to distract me from Veran's pointless blabbering about how much she loves me. That is pretty much all she says. *sigh* Why didn't I destroy her along with Ganon?

Just then, Veran rested her head against mine and hugged my arm. "Oh, Vaati~ If only I could hold you like this all the time..." she says, dramatically. I swear my body was tensed. I noticed Kaia glare at Veran. Can't blame her really. Veran is being really annoying. I would glare at her as well, but she had let go of me, when she noticed Kaia glaring.

"What do you want, girl?!" Veran shouted. Kaia said nothing. She then walked towards the door. "I'll leave you two alone. I want some air", Kaia said before leaving. NO, KAIA! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS MADWOMAN! That is what I wanted to say, but Veran, never allowed me to speak. "Oh, lovely~ Now that the girl is out of the way, we can have a happier time together~" she said, happily. I can already tell that Veran hates Kaia. She hates every girl that's near me.

I then rub my temples. "Veran. Stop calling her girl. She's called Kaia", I say monotonely. Veran pouts again. "Aw, Vaati, why are you being nice about her? What's so special about her?" she asks me. Everything! She isn't always over me and treats me like a normal person! I really wanted to say that, but it would hurt Veran. Despite the fact that I hate Veran, I just can't bring myself to say that to her face. She was evil after all. I want to keep my face, thank you very much. "I think she's special because she's my friend", I explain to Veran.

"Hmph. I am as well. Oh well. At least you pay more attention to me~" she says happily. That's what you think. "I'm going to get a drink~ Wait here~" Veran said before leaving. I sigh in relief. Finally, some peace. I hope this day ends soon.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

Right now, I was in the kitchen, having a drink of milk. The one thing I don't understand about milk. In some eras of Hyrule, milk was alcohol, but in some eras, it wasn't. I'm really confused. Does that mean only certain types of milk are alcohol? Meh. I was happily drinking my milk when the she-devil came in. "Oh you", I say, monotonely. She glares at me, but doesn't say anything. She grabs a cup from one of the cupboards, and that is when she started to speak.

"You should leave this place", Veran said. "Well, there's a problem. Vaati prevents me from leaving unless he says I can go somewhere", I snicker. She bangs the cup against the table. She then turns around to face me. "Listen you! Stay away from Vaati! He's mine you hear me?!" she shouts. I snicker again. "Yeah, whatever you say."  
"You dare mock me?! Why I just want to kill you right now!" she shouted again. She was actually about to do that until I said something else. "Do that and Vaati would never forgive you. Would you take that chance to kill me?" Veran stopped what she was about to do, and just sighed and glared.

She finished pouring herself a drink and left the room. I smirked. That was fun.

* * *

5 hours had passed, and right now, I was in the library. I think Veran has left by now, so I decided to go back to Vaati's room. But, as soon as I opened the door, Vaati looked even worse than before. Veran was actually still here and hugging the life out of Vaati. "Oh, I love you so much~!" Veran exclaimed. "Veran, you're killing him", I stated. Veran glares at me, but she notices that she actually was choking him. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" Veran apologised as she let him go. Vaati was coughing as soon as she let him go and he glared at her.

He then gave me a look, saying,' Thank you so much.' I just smile at him, in a way saying, 'Your welcome.' Veran noticed me smiling at him, and she was growling at me. "What did I tell you about staying away from us?!" she bitterly yet rhetorically asked. I smirked. "My bad." Vaati sighed. "Veran, I think it's time you left", he said. Veran looked at Vaati in shock. "What? Why?" she asked. Vaati pointed towards his window. "Look how dark it is. It's time you left", Vaati explained. Veran smiled. "Aw, you're so thoughtful~ I love you~" she said before leaving the building.

I look out the window to see if she's gone. When I found out she was truly gone, Vaati literally fell on his bed. "Yes! She's gone! Finally, some peace!" Vaati exclaimed. I smile and sweat drop. "Okay, then..." I say slowly. Vaati then sits up and glares at me. What is he glaring at me for? What did I do? He points at me. "You left me with her!" Vaati shouted. Oh. Well, that answers my question. "Um... Sorry?" I say quietly. "Sorry? Sorry?! That isn't good enough! Ugh..." Vaati was growling now. But he eventually calmed down. "Whatever. She's gone now. Don't leave me like that again. Especially when _she's_ here", Vaati said. "Yeah, all right", I say, and Vaati smiled. "Good. *sigh* I hope things go well tomorrow. Oh well, nothing could be worse than Veran, right?", he said. Everything then went silent.

This sounds like a sense of foreshadowing.

* * *

**Wow, I'm losing my humor. Why?! Why am I losing my humor?! Meh. Hopefully, it would get funnier in the next couple chapters. It's not exactly going to be humorous in the next chapter, because of the foreshadowing that was mentioned in this one.**

**Speaking of which, what will happen in the next chapter? You'll find out soon.**

**And seriously, what's wrong with Veran's hair?**


	11. Enter Dark Link

Kaia P.O.V.

I was in my room, reading a book because I wasn't tired yet. I really hope nothing bad will happen tomorrow. Vaati's had just enough as it is. Well, I doubt anything could be as bad as Veran, right?

"FORESHADOWING!" I turn to my window to see Ghirahim. "God damn it, Ghirahim! Go away! I don't want to hear you shout random things at me!" I shout at him. He pouted. "I thought it was a good idea to do that", he said. "Go!" I shout. He eventually left, and I groaned. Well, I might as well get some sleep.

* * *

It was the next day, and me and Vaati were walking in the hallway, when there was a knock on the door. "Hm? The doors open!" Vaati shouted to whoever knocked on the door.

Very slowly, the door opened, and you would never believe who it was; It was Dark Link.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

No. It can't be. Memories of Shadow Link flashed in my mind. I noticed Kaia looking at me. But I don't care at the moment. The shadow walked up to me and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Dark Link, Link's shadow. It's thanks to you and him, that I'm free from Ganon's grasp and so I want to thank you-" I smacked away his hand. "Don't touch me! You betrayer!" I shouted at him. He looked at me in shock.

"What does that mean? I've only just met you-" I interrupted him. "Don't talk to me! Get out right now!"  
Kaia put her hand on my shoulder. "Vaati..." She started, but I just ran off. "HEY!" Dark shouted, but I continued to run. Why does he have to exist?!

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Kaia and Dark Link heard a bang on a door, and they immediately realised that was Vaati's doing. "You have to forgive him, Dark (I'm just going to say Dark because it's shorter). In the past, he knew someone called Shadow Link. He looked a lot like you, except he had purple hair and blue eyes* and was a kid. Vaati trusted Shadow Link a lot, but Shadow broke that trust after he betrayed Vaati by killing him", Kaia explained to Dark. Dark was shocked, and then he looked down the hallway in sympathy.

"Poor guy. Well, he won't be liking me for a while, if I look the same as the person who killed him. Wait, if he was killed... How is he here today?" Dark asked. 'Oh f**k', Kaia thought. "Um, he was just brought back to life", Kaia quickly said. It wasn't a lie. Vaati was technically brought back to life ever since Kaia wished to meet him on the night of the full moon.

"I see. I wish I could make him see that I mean no harm..." Dark said quietly. Kaia patted his back. "Good luck with that! He's stubborn, so I would be surprised if you managed to make him like you", Kaia explained before walking off to find Vaati. 'I'm sure he isn't as stubborn as Ganon...', Dark thought.

Dark Link P.O.V.

Vaati really is stubborn! I've tried absolutely everything to make him trust me, and nothing worked! He's more stubborn than Ganon. I cook for him, he gives it to Kaia, I give him something really rare that I'm sure he would of liked, he gives it to Kaia, I offer him a back massage, he gives it to Kaia, I killed a cat for him, he gives it to a Keese. Why would he give a dead creature to a Keese? I thought he would of given it to Kaia, seeing as that he gives everything I do for him to her. I sighed.

"Goddesses, give me a miracle", I whisper quietly. "Hello there~", a very strange demon lord with white hair says to me. I look up. "I said a miracle, not a disaster!" I shout above me. The demon lord looks at me confused. "Um, okay then. Anyway, I'm Ghirahim. I've been watching you for quite a whi-"  
"AGH! Someone help me! I have a creepy stalker!" I shout. I think I ticked him off. "I'm not a creepy stalker. I'm a fabulous stalker~" he says. "That isn't something to be proud of", I say. He chuckles.

"Getting back to what I was talking about. I see you're trying to get the sorcerer's approval", he said. I nod. Ghirahim put an arm around me. I shiver. "I can help you, you know. I know a great plan to get his approval", he said while whispering the rest into my ear. I smile. "Great idea!" I exclaimed. He smiles. "Always trust a fabulous demon lord~"

"Ghirahim?!" Kaia shouts from across hallway. "Oh crap! Well, bye. I'll see you later!" Ghirahim quickly said, before doing a mad dash, with Kaia chasing him. "Get back here!" Kaia shouted after him. I sweat drop. Um, that was interesting. Well, better get prepared.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

It's been 6 hours and that drat shadow is still here! Ugh, he's been doing nothing but pestering me! Why is Kaia fine around him?! She should hate him as well, so why doesn't she? I sigh. It doesn't matter. Right now, I was sitting on the edge of one of the clouds, looking down at Hyrule.

I felt a sudden breeze in the wind, and I immediately realised someone was behind me. I stand up and turn around to find Ghirahim smirking at me. I sigh in annoyance. "What do you want Ghirahim?! Did you come back here just so I could beat you up?" I ask rhetorically. Ghirahim chuckled. "Oh no. I just came here, to...", he slowly walked over to me. "W-What are you doing?! Don't come any closer otherwise I would hurt you the way I said I would. He immediately stopped. Heh. No one ever dares to come any closer when I threaten them like that.

"I heard that there was someone by the name of Dark Link here. He is rather interesting I must say", he said while he started walking towards me again. He was now in arms reach. "You want him, you can have him", I say to Ghirahim. "Oh no thank you. But I do rather enjoy a wind mage falling to his doom", he replied. What does that mean? My question was then answered when he pushed me off the edge.

I tried to teleport, but for some reason, it wasn't working. That bastard! He jinxed me! Drat him! I had managed to grab onto the edge of a hard surface underneath a cloud, but I couldn't quite manage to climb up. Drat! Drat that Ghirahim! If I get out of this alive, I'll get him really good. I then heard a familiar shout. "VAATI!" It was Kaia.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

I was following Dark Link outside, when I saw Ghirahim push Vaati off the edge. What the hell was Ghirahim thinking?! I ran over to the edge, to find Vaati had grabbed onto something. I sigh in relief. "Ghirahim, what do you think you're doing?!" I shout. He just shrugs. "I was only helping", he replied. "What? Helping to kill him?! Ghirahim, this wasn't part of the plan!" Dark shouted. Plan? What is he talking about?

Dark then jumped off the edge. "Dark!" I shouted. Ghirahim chuckles. I turn to him. "Ghirahim! This is no laughing matter!" I shout at him. "Kaia, my dear girl. I was merely helping; Helping Dark to get trust", he answered. I looked shocked. Ghirahim was helping Dark to get Vaati to like him? "Ghirahim, you could of done a better plan, than trying to kill Vaati", I mumble, but Ghirahim hears me. "Well, I was going to do something else, but this seemed more fun~" I sweat drop. "Ghirahim, you're an ass", I say to him. "Aw, thanks~" I sweat drop again. Really?

* * *

Dark P.O.V.

I had managed to land on the cloud Vaati was holding onto. I knelt on one knee and extended a hand to him. "Grab onto me!" I commanded gently. "Are you insane! I'm not holding onto you to save my life! You can go to hell for all I care!" he shouts at me. I wince at the bitter reply, but I don't withdraw my hand. "Please. Kaia wouldn't want you to die now, would she?" I rhetorically ask. Vaati thinks for a moment. "How do I know, you're not going to push me off?" he asks. "If I would, I would've done that by now", I reply. Very hesitantly, he grabs hold of my hand. I use all my strength to pull him up. We collapse onto the cloud.

"...Thanks." I look at Vaati who was looking away from me. I smile. "No problem!"

* * *

5 minutes passed before Vaati's jinx wore off and we teleported back to the surface. As soon as Vaati and Ghirahim locked eyed, Ghirahim knew he was in for it. He then ran. "GET BACK HERE YOU MURDERER!" Vaati shouted after him. Me and Kaia sweat drop. "Well, he deserved it", I said. Kaia nodded. She then looks at me. "Did Vaati give you approval?" Kaia asks. I think for a moment. "I think so. He didn't try to throw me off the cloud after I saved him, and he did say thanks to me, so, yeah, I think I did", I said, happily.

Kaia smiles too. "That's good to hear. After all, you ans Shadow aren't related to one another anyway", I nod.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! Um, yeah, I've been recently playing Super paper Mario. Not my fault! Maybe.  
That dratted Ghirahim! How dare he try to kill the main protagonist of this series! Well, Kaia's a main as well, but it's mainly Vaati. Anyway, I was thinking, should Dark become a servant in the wind palace or should he leave? I would love to hear what you think I should do.**

***The way I described Shadow was the appearance he had in the Four swords Manga.**


	12. Suspicions

Vaati P.O.V.

It was now next day. June 13th. In a couple of weeks, it will be my birthday. I sigh. Is it just me or are birthdays less exciting as you get older? Right now, me and Kaia were in my room, just talking about what we should do today.

"Um, I think we should visit princess Zelda. I think she would be happy to see us", Kaia suggested. I shook my head. "I'm sure the princess is busy today. So I say no", I replied. "I agree with Kaia. I think you two should go visit the princess." I turn the source of the voice, annoyed. "I've been meaning to ask this all morning; What are _you_ still doing here?!" I shout at Dark Link.

He chuckled. "I thought about serving you, so I decided to stay", he answered. My eye twitched. "You, as my servant?! That must be a joke! No way am I hav-!" Kaia interrupted me. "I think it would be great having him here. That means less hassle. And besides, he can look after this place without a certain demon lord coming back." I think for a moment.

I remember the state I left Ghirahim in. I would be surprised if he decided to come back, but if he did... I think it would be okay for Dark Link to stay here. Just as long as he doesn't try to kill me. Well, he did save my life, so I think it would be okay. Wait, why am I letting Kaia change my mind?! I sigh, but nod nonetheless.

"All right. Dark Link, you can stay and serve me. Just don't disturb me when I'm busy", I say. Kaia snickers. "Yeah, because you're always busy." I glare. Dark Link just looks happy that I allowed him to stay. Well, he was the one who wanted to. "Thank you so much~ Oh yeah, back to before, you two really should visit the princess. She would love your company. She said she misses you", Dark explained. It's only be a few days since we last saw her. Meh.

I look at Kaia, who has pleading eyes. I sigh again and stand up. "Fine! Let's get ready then!" I say and Kaia nods and runs into her own room. Dark laughs. I turn to him. "What are you laughing at?!" I shout. "You really can't say no to her, can you?" he asked. I blushed a little and turn around. "Shut up. Just leave this instant!" I commanded and I sighed in relief when he complied.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

15 minutes passed when me and Vaati left for Hyrule castle. I've noticed that the teleportation doesn't affect me any more. Took me long enough.

We saw the postman running around. What was behind him? Cuckoos? Oh god, this is funny! Where's my camera when I need it? "STAY AWAY, YOU STUPID BIRDS! I MUST DELIVER MAIL ON TIME!" he shouted as he was running as fast as his legs could carry him. Wow, the postman really is the real hero of the American people.

Vaati grabs my hand. "Let's go", he said gently. What's with the gentle treatment? Meh. I don't care.

* * *

It took us 20 more minutes to get to Hyrule castle. I wonder why Vaati doesn't just teleport us to the castle. Meh. We get to the entrance, only to get blocked by guards.

"Halt! No one is allowed pass this point unless it is an important visit! Begone!" one of them said. I groan. You mean to say, we've been walking for ages, just to have to go back. "I am Vaati, one of the heroes of Hyrule. I demand that you let me through", Vaati commanded. The other guard snickered. "Yeah... Sorry, I don't believe you. The heroes were both male. We can't easily believe a little fib like that." Oh! Vaati is sure to be pissed now! He just got called a girl! I notice Vaati's eye twitch.

"What did you say...?" he quietly asked. He looked at the guard dead in the eyes, while glaring furiously. Yep, he's pissed. "YOU BASTARD! I'M A GUY!" he erupted before tackling the guard to the floor. Oh god. Me and the other guard tried to pull Vaati off of the other guard.

"What is going on here?!" I look up, well down, to find a guy in green with ginger hair walking up to us. Cole?! The guy from the Spirit tracks era?! Wow, he's smaller than I imagined. Vaati immediately got off of the guard and kind of hid behind me. Well, that's stupid. He's taller than me. "*sigh* What did you say this time Sessh?" Cole asked. "Um, nothing...", Sessh said, not wanting to get a scolding. Cole shook his head. "I say...", he says. He looks up at me. "What's with the face, girl?!" he asked.

"Oh my god, you're a leprechaun!" I exclaimed. I heard Vaati quietly laugh behind me. Cole on the other hand, didn't look impressed. "I'm not a leprechaun!" he shouted. "Leprechaun, I need to know where you hide all of your precious gold", I say to him, and he get's really ticked off. "I AM NOT A F*****G LEPRECHAUN! GET OUT!"

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

"I can't believe you said that", I said to her. Right now, we were walking through Hyrule field. Kaia sweat dropped. "I couldn't help it. He looks exactly like a leprechaun", she replied. Well, at least I'm not the only one who thinks that.

I clap my hands. "Well, let's go back and think of something else to do!" I declared and Kaia nodded.

* * *

Zelda P.O.V.

I secretly walked into the library. Luckily, there was no one here. I always come here when I don't want to do meetings. Who agrees with me? I walk into the history category. I really like reading about Hyrule's history. I find a big, green book, called 'Hyrule historia*' and I take out from the shelf.

I place it onto a nearby table and start reading through it. It took about 10 minutes until I reached a rather suspicious page. Is that a picture of... Vaati? It was hard to tell. The pages were old and worn. But it looked a little like Vaati. I read through the page. It was written in a different form of Hylian, but thanks to my teachers teaching me ancient hylian, I could read this just fine.

'_This goes back a long way in the past. There was a boy who was great friends with the princess of Hyrule. But a great wind sorcerer turned her to stone, and went on about finding the light force. The boy had to repair the sword in order to break the curse and defeat the sorcerer. Along the way, he met a talking green cap. Together, they both went out to find the elements to bring the sword to it's newer glory, to become the Four sword. It was later found out that the sorcerer was the hat's apprentice and were both Minish. The sorcerer became interested in the dark hearts of hylians and he became warped. The sorcerer had tried to steal the light force from the stone princess, that would of killed her. But the hero appeared just in time, and brought the sorcerer to his knees and sealed him away in the Four sword. The sorcerer was a monstrous, cold-hearted man, known as-' _

My reading was interrupted when minister Potho came up to me. "Princess, there you are! We need to go to our meeting", he said before dragging me out the library. Meanwhile, I was thinking about what I was reading.

Vaati is a wind sorcerer. And that image in the book... Could it be that the person in the book is actually be Vaati? If that's the case, how is he alive today? Could it actually be Vaati they're talking about? I think I should tell Link about this.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh. What is going to happen? Would Vaati be found out? We will find out in due time. But that won't be for a while.**

**And seriously, Cole really does look like a leprechaun. Who agrees with me.**

***The Hyrule historia is a Legend of Zelda book that has all kinds of information in it about the first Zelda game going up to Skyward sword. It even has the official timeline! Me want it :( **


	13. Growing feelings

Zelda P.O.V.

It was now the next day. The information I discovered yesterday was still in my mind and I decided to find Link to tell him about this information. Right now, I was on my silver horse, galloping through Faron woods. My father and Potho don't know about my visit to Link, but hopefully Impa would tell them that. They don't mind if it's Link I'm seeing.

I finally get to Ordon village. I climb off my horse and make my way towards Link's house. Some of the villagers greeted me from which I greeted back gleefully. I knock on Link's door, and I waited for 10 seconds until Link opened the door.

"Oh! Zelda! What are you doing here?!" Link asked, with a blush on his face. "I need to talk to you about something important", I reply. His blush disappeared and was instead replaced with a concerned look. "What is it?"

* * *

Link P.O.V.

We were inside my house sitting, on the sofa. "Link, it's about Vaati", Zelda slowly said. Oh no! He's dead?! No! This can't be happening! He promised he would give me a ticket that would let me get something free at Hyrule market! I was on the floor, crying. "Um, Link. He's not dead. Nothing's wrong with him", Zelda reassured. I sighed in relief. I will get the ticket then. That's a relief.

I slowly stand up and sit down on the sofa. "So what is it about Vaati then?" I ask. Zelda seems to look nervous. "Yesterday... I read one of the oldest history books in the library. On one of the pages, there was an image of a guy. That guy looked like a spitting image of Vaati, except he was younger. Probably, around 12-13. But, the pages were old and damp, so I really don't know. But, in the text, it mentioned that the boy was a wind sorcerer", Zelda explained.

I was shocked. No way! An image that looks like Vaati, and a wind sorcerer like Vaati. "That is strange", I say. Zelda nods. "But that's not all. It also mentioned that the boy was evil", Zelda added. What?! "What do you think this means?" Zelda asks. I shrug. "I really don't know. It could be Vaati. It could not be Vaati. We'll have to look more of it up", I suggest. Zelda nods. "All right then!"

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

Right now, me and Kaia were in the library, reading a few books. I think they were fiction, fantasy books. It doesn't matter really. Kaia seems to enjoy them, so I don't care what they are. In case you haven't guessed, me and Kaia were sharing a book. I was the faster reader out of the two of us, so I occasionally had to wait for Kaia to finish reading before turning the page. One of the annoying things while reading silently while sharing the book. One thing I've noticed though is that me and Kaia usually come down here when we have nothing better to do. Glad to know I'm not the only bookworm.

Kaia turned a page, knowing I had already finished reading said page. The text was quite small, so I was struggling to read some of the words at the top of the page. So I leaned over Kaia's shoulder to read it better.

I felt Kaia tense a little. "Are you okay, Kaia?" I ask, concerned. "Um, y-yeah. I-I'm fine!" Kaia replied. From my angle, I couldn't clearly see her face. Her hair didn't help either. But from the way she was stuttering, I'm guessing that she was probably shocked. I think. I decided not to think much of it and continued reading.

Kaia P.O.V.

I am seriously blushing right now. What did he do that for?! Was he teasing again?! I sigh. Relax Kaia. Don't think much of it. Just continue reading where you left off. I felt Vaati shift closer. I was blushing even more if that was somehow possible. "There. I can see the words better now", Vaati said to himself. Wait, he did that so he could read the words? Oh, what a relief. But... Why do I feel disappointed that that was the reason? I mentally sigh.

Speaking of books, how can I read it if it's written in Hylian? Meh. I have no logical sense, so it really shouldn't surprise me. I continue reading the book.

"Is Vaati cuddling Kaia, or am I just seeing things? I never knew you two had such a close relationship." Me and Vaati tensed. I could tell Vaati tensed up, because I could practically right next to me. I looked to my right, to find Dark standing at the end of the table. Vaati instantly stands up. "DARK LINK, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT DO THAT! AND I TOLD YOU TO DO DINNER!" Vaati shouts while pointing a finger at him. Agh... He's going to make me deaf one day. I sigh quietly. Dark sure knows how to break the mood. "I've already done it Vaati~" Dark said proudly. Vaati sweat dropped. "Already?" he asked. Dark nodded, smiling. "Yep~"

"Well, you go on ahead. I'll put the book back", Vaati said, while hiding his face. LOL. He's embarrassed! "Okay then~!" Dark said before leaving. I stayed behind, waiting for Vaati. He's still hiding his face. He notices me looking at him, and he puts a hand on my head. "I'm fine. Come on, let's go", Vaati said before leaving the room as well. What's with him? Is he even embarrassed, or is it something else?

Vaati P.O.V.

What are these feelings? Before Dark Link came in, I was happily sitting next to Kaia, enjoying her presence. But when Dark Link came in, I got furious because... Why did I get furious? I sigh. It's so confusing.

I notice Kaia walking alongside me. She smiles at me. I look away, blushing. I don't usually blush when Kaia smiles, so why now? Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled Kaia close to me and rested my head on hers. I felt her tense but I paid it no mind. This just somehow comforted me.

Kaia said something to me, but I was lost in thought. What do I feel towards Kaia now?

* * *

**Chapter 13 is now up! Hurray! I say hurray every time don't I? Hurray for having nothing more to say~! What is Vaati feeling towards our female protagonist? Is Link and Zelda going to find out the truth? What does Kaia feel to the wind sorcerer? And will Dark Link get a cookie? Lol, that last one was a joke~**


	14. Jinxed

Vaati P.O.V.

It was now Saturday. I smiled. Today, I'm going to teach Kaia how to use magic again!

I make my way towards Kaia's room. I knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asks. "It's Vaati", I replied. "Oh, okay. Come in", Kaia said. I opened the door and entered her room. This room is so plain. Maybe I should decorate it. Yeah, the walls should be purple, the curtains should be a darker shade of purple and the bed, purple. Yep, that sounds like a dream room to sleep in~!

I sit down on Kaia's bed. "Today, I'm going to teach you more magic and actually do good at it this time", I notice Kaia glare at me for that but I pay it no mind as I continue with what I'm saying. "But just in case something goes wrong, we'll go to the woods to train", I explain to her. Kaia nods, but is still glaring a little. "Yeah. Fine. I'll go get ready then", she says. Get ready? That is when I noticed that Kaia was in her pyjamas. I dash away from the bed and flap my arms around everywhere. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were already dressed in day clothes! I'll leave you alone! Just come find me in the hallway when you're ready!" I frantically say before closing the door.

I groan. Today has already gone awkward and we haven't even done anything yet. I sigh. Well, now to wait for Kaia.

Kaia came out of the room and entered the room 20 minutes later. Finally! Drat, she never took this long to get ready 10 years ago! I guess things change as you get older.

I smile at her and hold out my hand. "Come on. Let's go", I say to Kaia and she took my hand. I then teleported us to the woods.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

We end up at the woods and I immediately realise that the scene is different than it usually is in Faron woods. "This isn't Faron woods!" I exclaimed, taking in the unfamiliar scene. Vaati chuckles. This is Minish woods. Apparently, the Minish still exist", he explained. I nod in understanding.

"Kaia, I'm going to teach you how to use jinx spells", Vaati said to me. "This is actually pretty easy to do. All you have to do is lock eyes with the enemy and click your fingers in its direction", he explains. I nod in understanding. "But it must never hit objects, otherwise it would reflect and you could end up getting jinxed instead", Vaati adds.

I nod and I notice a bird in the branches. It looks at me and I click my fingers in it's direction. The bird looks get hit with a little spark and falls off the branch. It gets up and tries to fly, but it couldn't. Did I jinx it or did I break it's wings? Vaati clapped. "That's it! You can tell if someone's jinxed just by looking at their eyes. If it has a tiny speck of a star shape in their eyes, you have successfully jinxed them!" Vaati explains. I nod. We then see a rabbit. "Try jinxing that rabbit", Vaati said. I nod and lock eyes with it. Just as soon as I clicked my fingers, the rabbit ran off and the spark bounced off the tree and reflected back. Because of the angle we were in, Vaati got hit with it instead. "GAGGH! OW, THAT HURT!" Vaati shouted and I ran over to him.

"Vaati! Are you okay?!" I asked him, helping him up. "Yeah... Drat. That hurt!" Vaati hissed. "Where the hell is that dratted rabbit?!" he shouted while forming that wind attack I failed to do. Well, he tries to form that wind attack. "What the-! Oh goddesses. I'm jinxed!" Vaati frantically said. Oh f**k. So much for something going wrong at the wind palace. Now we can't go back there until the jinx wears off.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

Great. Just great. I can't use my magic for Farore knows how long! It's like being on Earth again! Everyone knew how annoyed I was then. Kaia looks extremely guilty for some reason. "What's wrong?" I ask. "It's because of me you got jinxed. I'm really sorry", she replies quietly. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It will wear off eventually", I reassured. That doesn't seem to help. "But I-!" I interrupt Kaia by putting a finger to her lips. "I said don't worry about it. *sigh* Anyway, if the jinx doesn't wear off by nightfall, we'll have to find a place to camp", I explain. Kaia nods, but still looks guilty.

I decide not to say anything, seeing as it wouldn't work on her anyway. She has always been stubborn. I pat her shoulder. "Come on. Let's find somewhere that would keep us safe and out of sight", I suggest and she follows me.

It eventually becomes sunset and the jinx still hasn't worn off yet. By this point, we found a cave, out of sight from eyes. I set up a fire, to keep us warm. I notice that Kaia's still mourning over the fact that she's jinxed me. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Kaia, quit wallowing in self pity. I told you, it will wear off", I explain, getting annoyed how Kaia is being so stubborn and not thinking about the positive things.

"I know, but-"  
"RAAARRGGHHH!" I looked at the deeper end of the cave, and see a bunch of Moblins. "They're still alive?!" Kaia asked. I sighed in annoyance. "Apparently, me and Link didn't fully kill them off", I say before grabbing a stick on fire and I somehow burned them alive without getting hit. Wow, I'm a madman if I just ran head-first into monsters with a torch. But it worked and they collapsed on the floor, dead. I then hear Kaia's stomach growl. I see Kaia blush and turn away from me. I chuckle and look back to the Moblins. I wonder how they taste?

* * *

"Wow, these are good~!" Kaia exclaims happily, while I take a bite out of some Moblin meat. I nod in agreement. "Who would of thought?" I rhetorically ask. It tasted a little bit like cuckoo, mixed with pig, except more tastier. "Well, that was nice", Kaia says as she licks the leftovers from her fingers. I nod.

10 minutes passed and we were asleep, well, Kaia was anyway. I looked over at her and noticed she was shivering. So she hates being too cold? She usually always is cold but being too cold just pushes the limits I think. I walk over to her and take my cloak off. I put on top of Kaia and she immediately stopped shivering. I sit down and rub her head. I smile a little. Wait, why am I smiling?! I sigh. It doesn't matter.

I lie down next to Kaia and go to sleep as well. Hopefully, the jinx will wear off.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is interesting. Gagh! I have so many story ideas in my head, and I have this one to finish as well as two others! So far I like one of the story ideas, involving Dark Link, Vaati, Link and Kaia. It will be quite tragic and depressing, because apparently I'm very depressing. Apparently. Anyway, is it just me or do I like writing the word jinx? It's so fun to write~! I hope I'm not the only one. The jinx is going to last for a long time so the two characters might be in the forest for a couple of chapters. Hurray for me for writing things that will cover more than one chapter~!**


	15. Slenderman

Kaia P.O.V.

It was now next day and the first thing I notice is that Vaati is right next to me. Since when was he here?! I quickly scramble as far away from him as possible. What. The. Hell?! I sigh. I crawl over to him. I gently poke his face. Vaati instantly sprung to life. "GAAGHHH! KAIA, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME?! DRAT, YOU ARE SO COLD!" He screeched. Ow, my ears!

"Has your jinx worn off?" I ask. He tries to use his magic but was still unable to. He sighs. "No, I can't", Vaati replied. I looked down, guilty. "I'm sorry", I apologise quietly. Vaati sighs again. "Kaia, stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault. It's actually that rabbit's fault", he says, trying to make me laugh, from which he kind of does.

He stands up and extends a hand to me. "Come on. Let's go", Vaati says. I nod and grab his hand and he pulls me up.

* * *

We walk around for a long while, and we have not found a way out of this forest. If anything, we've probably gone in a circle. "*sigh* Where's the exit?" Vaati rhetorically asks, getting annoyed. I don't blame him really. It's like the lost woods all over again. And I remember how that ended. Except, we don't have anyone to guide us through.

I hear a sound coming from above, so I look up to my left. It was a giant tree, that had a hole in it. An owls' nest. I notice that on one of the branches, there was a big owl. It was none other than Kaepora Gaebora. But because of the ridiculously long name, I decided to call him Steve. Don't ask why. Once you've watched Yu-Gi-Oh abridged, you can't get the name Steve out of your head.

"Hoot hoot. I see you are lost", he said. Vaati did not look happy. "Wow, really? I never would have guessed", he said sarcastically. I laugh on the inside. "I can tell you how to find a way out of this forest", Steve said. I gasp. "You do?!" I ask. "Hoot hoot, I sure do. If you are to leave these woods, you will have to collect the 8 pages before **he** finds you", Steve explained. My eye twitches. Seriously? That is the biggest Slenderman rip off ever.

"All right then", Vaati says. I sweat drop. That's right. Vaati doesn't know about the Slenderman. We turn to leave but Steve stops us. "Before you leave, I want to tell you a very important story", he says. "Um, no. We're fine", Vaati says before turning around. "Hoot hoot. I highly suggest that you listen. It will help you on your quest to find the 8 pages." Me and Vaati sit down.

"That is good. Now here we go. Do you know about that the pages are all hidden throughout the woods? That reminds me of myself when I was younger. I always left things everywhere and I forgot where they were. I also was a cross-dresser like my father Kaepora Gaebora Laetora. We always, blah blah blah..." he carried on like this for hours. It was actually now roughly 18:40.

"And that was the story of my father Kaepora Gaebora Laetora. Would you like to hear that again?" he asks. "No, we don't!" Vaati said, clearly tired from hearing this pointless information. It wasn't even helping us. "You said yes. Well, back to the story of my father..."  
Steve went on for ages, and eventually I asked Vaati, "Can we quickly go before he notices us?"  
Vaati nodded and we quickly left.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

Finally, we are away from that dratted owl! We had found our way back to the cave we slept in the previous night.

Right now, I was thinking about the 8 pages the owl spoke of. "Kaia, do you know anything about the 8 pages?" I ask, knowing that she is knowledgeable about Hyrule. Kaia chuckled. "The 8 pages is a rip off of the Slenderman", Kaia replied. I was confused. "Who's the Slenderman?" I asked. "The Slenderman is a myth created by someone to scare people. Basically, the Slenderman is really tall and has no face, yet somehow, he can see. People who enter the Slenderman's woods have to find the 8 pages otherwise the Slenderman kills them by eating their soul", Kaia explains. I gulp. That doesn't sound pleasant. "Um, what happens if you get the 8 pages?" I ask. Kaia smiles. "You die anyway~" She replies.

My face goes blank. What? Kaia laughs. "Don't worry about it, Vaati! The Slenderman doesn't exist! He's only a myth!" Kaia reassured. That does calm me down. I stand up. "Well, let's find the 8 pages", I say and Kaia stands up as well.

* * *

It was very dark outside. Well, Slenderman isn't real. There's nothing to be afraid of! "Um... Kaia, would you kindly take the lead?!" I ask. Kaia sweat drops. "Vaati, the Slenderman isn't real. You lead!" Kaia exclaims. "No no! You go ahead!" I say. "Um, how about we both take lead?!" Kaia asks. I nod, and we both hesitantly walk to the centre of the woods.

It's very quiet. During our walk throughout the woods, we found 7 out of 8 pages. Kaia then pats my arm. "Vaati, look! The last page!" she exclaims. I look in her direction and see the 8th page. Yes! I run up to it but I don't take it. "What's wrong?" Kaia asks. "Um, didn't you say you die anyway if you collect all pages?" I ask. "Oh... Yeah. Well, if the Slenderman comes, we bolt", she says and I nod. I then take the page.

... Nothing. So it really **was **a myth. "HA HA HA HA! Kaia, we're alive! In your face Slenderman!" I exclaim happily. I then hear a sound in the distance. "What was that?" Kaia asks. We then see a figure. It looks tall. I then screamed. "SLENDERMAN! RUN!" We then bolted.

Normal P.O.V.

After Vaati and Kaia fled the scene, the figure walked out of the shadows, only to reveal none other than Brian. "What was that feminine scream I heard? It doesn't matter. Well, I better head back to Hyrule castle town", he said before leaving the woods without any problems. Lol, our protagonists one way ticket out :D

'Wow, Vaati still screams like a girl after all these years', Kaia thought as they retreated into their cave. Vaati collapsed on the ground, huffing and puffing. "Phew. We got away", I said. I noticed Vaati hugging his legs, chanting, "Happy place, happy place, happy place..."

I sweat drop. Wow, Vaati is really scared right now. Now that I think about it, why did that figure look very familiar to me?

* * *

**I just couldn't resist in this chapter. When there's woods, there has to be Slenderman. It just wouldn't be the same otherwise. And yes people, the Slenderman doesn't exist! I don't know if people were joking or not, but many say he actually exists. How can Slenderman exist if he doesn't have a face? He wouldn't be able to breathe. Or does he need to breathe to live? Meh. **

**Is it just me or do you love Slenderman? He's epic! Not even Chuck Norris can beat him. I absolutely love Slenderman! And unfortunate Vaati and Kaia. They missed their one way ticket out of the woods. And that Dim-Damn owl! He is so annoying! I have based him on the one from Adamwestslapdog's abridged series of Ocarina of time. If you're interested in Zelda abridges, I suggest that you check his Ocarina of Time abridged series out.**


	16. Realisations

Vaati P.O.V.

It was now the next day, roughly 15:30. I sigh in relief. The Slenderman didn't follow us inside the cave. Right now, me and Kaia were walking through the woods, trying to find some food.

We eventually found an apple tree, but the apples were up way too high. Kaia huffed. "Great. We've been walking for 10 minutes and when we finally find some food, it is too high for us to reach. And what's worse... We're freaking small!" Kaia complained. My eye twitched. She just called me small. I'm taller than her! I click my fingers for some unknown reason and then a strong gust of wind shook the tree, and some of the apples fell down.

Me and Kaia looked dumbfounded. The wind came as soon as I clicked my fingers. I turn to Kaia. "Have I got any little sparks of stars in my eyes?" I asked. Kaia shook her head. I smiled widely. I wave my hand at one of the trees. A strong gust of wind was blasted at it. My smile only grew wider.

I then hugged Kaia. "I've got my powers back~! Kaia, isn't this brilliant!" I exclaimed, happily. "Vaati, you're choking me!" Kaia rasped out and I immediately let go. "Sorry. I'm just happy", I say. Kaia smiles. "I know. But just try not to choke me to death next time."

I laugh a little. I then hold her hand. "How about we go back to the wind palace then?" I suggest. Kaia nods and we both teleport back to said palace.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

We finally get back to the wind palace. It's felt like forever since we've been in the woods. Well, I'm just glad to be back here.

As soon as we got through the door, Dark bolted up to us, crying. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEENNNNN?! I got worried you know!" he cried out. Wow, he really must of been if he shouted that loud. "Dark, stop your yapping! We're here now aren't we? Now then, has a certain demon lord made any appearances while we were gone?" Vaati asked.

Dark Link twiddled his fingers. "Um, well, yeah, but I chased him off", he answered slowly. Vaati nodded. "Good. Now then, how about you cook us some dinner?"  
Dark nods happily and dashes to the kitchen. He likes running, doesn't he? Vaati claps his hands together. "Right then! Shall we have some food?" he asks and I nod.

* * *

It was now 18:42, and we decided to go to bed. As soon as I got up to the door of my room, Dark ran in front of me. "NO! YOU CAN'T!" he screeched. Ack! My ears! Vaati came up to us. "Why not?" he asks. Dark looks away.

"..."

"Dark, what have you done?" Vaati asks. "Nothing! But please, you can't go in there!" Dark exclaimed. Vaati pushed him out of the way and opened my bedroom door. The sight was shocking. The place was trashed! Despite the room having hardly anything in it, all the stuff in it was broken up enough to cramp the room. Even the bed was broken.

My eye twitched. "What did you do, Dark?" I asked. "Um, well, when I was chasing Ghirahim, he went in here and well... I was chasing him around the whole place, and well...", Dark Link stopped talking as he looked around the destroyed bedroom. Vaati looked like he was going to kill. "Dark... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vaati shouted and chased after Dark. I sweat dropped. I hope Vaati doesn't go too hard on him.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

Dark managed to get away from me so I couldn't actually punish him. I sigh. Kaia had then come into the room I was in. I turned to her. "Kaia, it looks like you're sharing the same room with me until you're room is fixed", I explained. "W-What?" Kaia asked but I ignored her. "Come on", I say and she hesitantly follows me.

We're now in my room and Kaia moves as far away from me as possible in the bed. I chuckle quietly. She gets worked up at the littlest things. "Night Kaia", I say before going to sleep. "Um, night."

_I was walking around in my room, absolutely bored. I looked over at the picture frame that had the drawing of me and Kaia. I smile. I remember that drawing. The drawing Kaia gave 10 years ago. I walk over to it and pick it up. _

_I sit down on the bed and admire the drawings beauty. I wonder if Kaia's drawing skills have advanced? I hope so. _

_Just then, said person came into the room. I smile and put the drawing back. "Hi Kaia~ How are you today~?" I ask, happily. She smiles widely. "I'm fine~" she answers and sits down on the bed as well. For a few seconds, me and Kaia are just staring at each other. Kaia then hugs me and I hug back. I've missed this. I tilt Kaia's head up, so we're looking into each others eyes. _

_Very slowly, I close my eyes and lean forward. I'm guessing she did the same as well. Then, we kissed. My right hand went to caress her cheek. Kaia's arms wrapped my neck._

_We eventually stopped to catch our breath. "Kaia... I love you."'_

I immediately wake up after that. What was that about? 'I love you' kept running through my head. And the kiss... I shake my head. What in the name of Nayru was that dream about? I notice that I'm hugging Kaia. I wanted to let go, but something in my mind prevented me from doing so. I slowly lean forward and kiss the sleeping girl in front of me. I know now... I love Kaia.

* * *

It was now next morning. I couldn't sleep last night after, _that_. I sigh. Kaia looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked. I faked a smile. "I'm fine", I lied. I'm actually not okay. I just realised my new feelings for Kaia and I'm not even going to tell her. I hate myself right now. I don't not want to tell her because I'm a coward, it's because I don't want to ruin the relationship we already have. Kaia said herself that she isn't interested in love. And... What if I scare her? I don't want to ruin our friendship. I need a miracle.

Kaia smiles at me. "What?" I ask, not getting why she's smiling. "Don't you know? Today's your birthday."

* * *

**Yay, Vaati's realised his true feelings! And it's his birthday! It's not told what his actual birth date is, so I made it up :)**

**Will Vaati ever tell his feelings for Kaia or will he keep it to himself forever?**

**And what should happen on Vaati's birthday? I would love to hear what you think I should do, because I don't know myself.**

**And also, I'm not going to update for a couple of days because I'm going somewhere.**


	17. Vaati's birthday

Vaati P.O.V.

What!? How did she know that?! I decided to ask her that question.

"Kaia, how did you know today was my birthday?" I asked. She chuckled. "I looked at the calender over there", Kaia replied, pointing to a nearby calender that said when my birthday was. I sweat dropped. When did I have a calender? Oh well.

Kaia then got out of bed. "Um... I just realised... My room was destroyed, meaning that my clothes are probably tattered as well", she slowly explains. That, is a problem. I get out of bed as well. I then walk over to my closet. "Here, have some of my clothes", I suggested as I throw some clothes in Kaia's direction. She caught them and examined them.

It was a dark purple shirt with long, white sleeves with cuffs. There was also a lighter shade of purple pants that was a little baggy and ended at her ankles. For her feet, she had rad sandals. And what was best, those clothes fit her perfectly.

Kaia smiled at me. "Thanks", she thanked before leaving the room. I decided to get dressed as well.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

I was now dressed in Vaati's clothes and was waiting out of said person's room. He finally came out, 3 minutes later. I sweat dropped when I noticed his usual clothes. It was his birthday! Meh. I won't say anything.

"All right then! What to do...", Vaati said, thinking about probably what he wanted to do. I was thinking as well. I then smiled. "I know!" I exclaimed. Vaati looked at me. "Where?", said person asked. "It's a secret. But I need you to teleport us to Minish woods", I explain to him and Vaati immediately paled, if that was possible. I mean, his face is very pale naturally. Any average person would think he's sick or dead... Oh wait, he was dead. Well, he was pale before that anyway.

"No! No way am I going back to the woods where... _he_ lives. I don't want to die, thank you very much!", Vaati exclaimed. Wow, he's being over-dramatic. "Actually, Vaati, first of all, I found out that the figure we saw was not Slenderman, it was actually Brian. I don't know why he was there, but meh. Second of all, while we were searching for the 8 pages that proved to be really useless, I saw a really nice place. It looked lovely", I explained to him.

Vaati sighs. "If you say so", he says before holding my hand in his. I notice him blush at the contact. That's odd. Why is he blushing? He doesn't usually blush when he holds my hand. Meh. I instantly feel my body going lighter as we teleport.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

We eventually get to the dratted woods. I shiver, remembering the events that happened here. Well, Kaia seems to be fine with this place now so I guess I should trust her.

We walk around for about 20 minutes until we reached an area that seems blocked from view and out of the way. "Close your eyes", Kaia requested of me and I complied. I heard Kaia pushing bushes out of the way and then she grabbed my hand. She then guided me through the cleared area.

We walk forward for about 2 minutes, and then we stopped. "All right. You can open your eyes now", Kaia said and I did. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me.

It was a lush, green scenery of grass everywhere. In the middle was a little hill and a giant tree in front of it (**Think of Majora's mask, inside the moon)**. There were little fireflies everywhere and a few rabbits here and there as well. This place looked like it hasn't been touched. It's truly beautiful. I walk up to the hill with Kaia right behind me.

I finally get up to the tree, on the hill. Drat! It was further away from me as I thought. I sit down next to it and feel the caress of the wind against my cheek. I was smiling as well. "This place is lovely", I say to Kaia and she smiles at me. "Your welcome!" she says. I motion for her to sit next to me and she does said thing. I notice how close our hands are and I blush. I could feel the heat radiating from it and I was going to hold it but Kaia broke the tension.

"Oh yeah! Vaati, I want to give you this", Kaia says before handing me a little box. I take it and I was about to open it until a thought entered my head. What if it's a trap? Or a prank?! Oh hell no, I'm not going to open it! I notice Kaia frown. "Aren't you going to open it?" she asked. Ha! I was right! I can tell by her face that it's a prank! I smirk at her. "Nice try, Kaia, but I'm not stupid", I say and hand the box back to her.

Kaia looked at me, confused, and then she put her head down, sadly. Oh no. Drat, drat, drat! Good one Vaati! You made your friend upset! But I don't like pranks. "But I worked so hard to make this for you...", Kaia quietly said, before opening the box, only to reveal a silver origami flower. It was bigger than the one I made and was more detailed. Oh. So it wasn't a prank. I feel even more guilty than before now! I pat Kaia's back.

"I was joking! I was actually going to open it myself! I didn't know you would take it the wrong way!" I quickly lie, not wanting to tell her that I thought she was going to pull something. It was as awkward as it was. Kaia, being as stubborn as she was, didn't believe me. She looked close to tears. "If you were joking... Then why did you give it back?" Kaia asked. I sigh. "Listen. I thought you was going to pull a prank on me. Please believe me", I reply, rubbing her back.

I then heard her quietly laugh. And then she lifted her head, laughing hard. "Ha ha! I got you good~! I'm not really upset! Oh, the look on your face~!" she exclaimed. First of all, how did she see my face if she was looking down, and second, DRAT HER FOR TRICKING ME! "Drat you, Kaia! I'm going to kill you!" I shout at her and she instantly runs. I chase after her.

This goes on for 5 minutes when I get tired of running and instead teleport in front of her. I then tackle Kaia to the ground. "Hey! No fair!" Kaia sulked, childishly. "No fair? You tricked me! I must get my revenge. But how? Oh, I know! I guess I'm going to have to tickle you to death!" I exclaim. "No, please don't!" Kaia pleads but I already started tickling her.

"Ha ha! Vaati! Ha ha! Please stop! Ha ha ha!" Kaia pleaded through laughter, and I eventually stopped to let her catch her breath. "Don't, ha ha, do that again!" Kaia says sternly when she caught her breath. I smirk. "Well, that's what happens if you dare fool me", I reply, and I meant it. Kaia pouted. "No fair."

We walked back to the hill where the origami was waiting for us. I picked it up and set in the collar of my cloak, so it doesn't get squished and won't fall out. Kaia smiles. "It suits you", she commented. I smiled back and my face heated up a bit.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

Vaati's blushing again. I really wonder why? I have to ask him when I have the time.

We had decided to stay until sunset because Vaati still thinks that the Slenderman exists. We played a little actually; It's really hard to believe. I mean, Vaati, the great wind mage, plays. That really is a sight. He was also smiling. I'm pretty sure Vaati enjoyed today. His smile proves that.

We eventually go back to the wind palace. I think this was more enjoyable than my birthday 10 years ago. It was really fun. I'm not complaining. I'm actually glad. It proves I've made Vaati happy.

Right now, I was in my pyjamas, in my room. Yes, it's been fixed, luckily. My clothes have also been sewn back together as well. I was reading a book until Vaati came in. He was still smiling. "Hi, Kaia. How are you?" he asked as he sat on the bed. I smiled. "I'm fine. Never better", I reply. Vaati's smile widens. "That's nice to know."

I decide to ask him the question that's been nagging my head for days. "Hey, Vaati. I've noticed that you've been blushing a lot lately. What's the reason for that?" I asked him. Vaati looked taken aback and he immediately diverted his gaze away from mine. "Um, I-I, um...", Vaati couldn't speak. What's wrong with him?

"Um, I decided that we visit Link and Zelda tomorrow. It's been a while since we've seen them both", he quickly says. He just changed the subject. I mentally sigh. Well, he's not going to answer me, is he? "Yeah, okay", I say to him. Vaati smiles. "Okay then. Good night", he says before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Why won't he answer me?

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I was leaning against Kaia's door. I was rubbing my temples with my fingers. Kaia's noticed. What am I going to do? I can't tell her. What if she finds out? I sigh. I'm going to have to find a solution. I then walk to my room.

* * *

**I'm back! I am so glad! I've just come back from my Nanna's! It was hell! If you've read Unexpected friend, you'd understand. *sigh***

**Anyway, what will happen? Will Kaia find out? Would Vaati tell her? And would Dark Link seriously get a cookie? I don't know if I should give him one or be cruel. Decisions. **


	18. Jealousy

Kaia P.O.V.

I was in my bedroom, watching Dark Link scatter about everywhere, cleaning everything from head to toe. He acts like a maid here. The temptation to put a maids dress on him. I can already imagine it. I watch Dark Link grab a chair and pulled it over to the window. He stood on the chair and started dusting the ceiling. "Ugh... Almost... There... Agh!" Dark lost balance on the chair and fell onto the floor.

"Dark, are you okay?" I ask, wondering if he was all right. He smirks at me. "Just a fall. No biggie!" he replies. I smile. Good.

Dark Link then stood up. Ha ha! He's covered in dust! "Well, I'm finished. I'll make my leave now", Dark said before heading towards the door. I ran over to him. "Um, wait. Here. For your hard work", I say before handing him a cookie. His face lit up. "Cookie~ Thank you~", Dark thanked before taking the cookie and munched on it and he then left the room.

I sweat drop. Well, apparently, Dark loves cookies. I should keep that in mind.

* * *

I walk into the hallway and I notice Vaati standing by the entrance door. He notices me and smiles. "Hello, Kaia", Vaati greets from which I return. "Hi, Vaati."

"Today, we're going to see the princess and Link. I got a letter saying that they want to hang out with us for a bit", Vaati explained to me. I nod in understanding. He then takes my hand and we teleport to Hyrule field.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

Me and Kaia sit on a nearby hill, waiting for Link and Zelda. The princess said she wanted to meet us here and she's 5 minutes late right now! Ugh! I hate it when people are late!

"Vaati, are you sure she said here?" Kaia asked. I nod. "Of course! I'm never wrong!" I reply. "Well, apparently you are, seeing as the princess is over there", Kaia said while pointing to our left, only to see Zelda and Link looking for us. What? But she said- Or did the places change over the years? Well, I feel like an idiot now.

Kaia stands up. "Let's go over there, then!" Kaia exclaims and runs off. "Kaia, wait!" I shout before chasing after her. Ugh! She's 24, yet she still acts a little childish. Well, not much though. But still! Meh, it doesn't matter.

We finally get to where Link and Zelda are, and the princess huffs. "Where were you?! You were 6 minutes late!"  
I put a hand behind my head. "I got sidetracked. Sorry", I reply. Zelda pouts. "You can't keep a princess waiting, you know", she says.

Link then stands in. "Well, we're all here now! So how about we catch up on what's been happening!" he says. I nod. "Sounds like a plan", I say.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

The princess said something about wanting to speak with Vaati personally, so me and Link were further away, so we wouldn't hear what they were talking about. We could still see them, but we couldn't hear them.

Link smiles at me. "So Kaia, how have you been?" he asks me. I smile back. "I'm fine. I accidently jinxed Vaati when we were out in Minish woods, so that didn't go well", I reply, remembering the events we had there. Link looked puzzled. "You know magic?" he asks. "No, Vaati was teaching me, just in case something happens in the future", I reply. Link nods in understanding. "Vaati must of been mad when you jinxed him", he guessed. I nod. "That's what I thought. He said he wasn't angry, but I really didn't believe him."

Link pats my shoulder. "You know. I've only known you for a short time and all, but from what I gather from Vaati, you're a really great person", he says. What is he trying to say? That I looked evil and menacing?!

"This is just my opinion, but, I think Vaati has a soft spot for you. I mean, he shows you more kindness than everyone else. If anything, I think he might even like you more than a friend..." Link stops what he was saying after that. He looks disappointed. "Link, are you all right?" I ask him. Link looks at me. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. I'm just... Oh, never mind. It's complicated. Not even I fully understand it", he replies. That's understandable.

"Hey, Kaia. If Vaati ever upsets you, somehow, you know I'm here for you and I'll show him a lesson!" he says jokingly. I laugh. "Yeah, all right!" Link laughs with me. Why do I feel like someone glaring in our direction?

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I saw that Kaia and Link were laughing together. And they're so close to each other... Ugh, I feel so mad. I just want to pull Kaia away from him! Kaia acts like she loves him! It makes me sick! I guess it's jealousy. There's just no way that Kaia is in love with Link. I remember what Kaia's mother said to me 10 years ago: That she was talking about me non-stop. It wasn't Link she was talking about. It was me. But, I shouldn't get my hopes up that she loves me. She probably changed over the years.

"Vaati, are you all right? You're fuming", Zelda said worryingly. I look at her. "I'm fine. When I'm with you, so I'm obviously all right", I flirt. Zelda giggles. "You're such a tease~", I look over in Kaia and Link's direction and I notice Link glaring at me. Well, if he flirts with the person I'm in love with, I'll just flirt with his best friend.

Link P.O.V.

What the hell does he think he's doing?! "Link?" I look at Kaia, who is looking at me, confused. "It's nothing. Come on. I'm sure Vaati and Zelda have finished their private talk", I say while holding a hand out to Kaia which she great-fully took.

We walked back over to Zelda and Vaati and they stood up as well. Zelda smiled. "That was fun~ Look at the time already~ I think it's time we leave~ I'll see you two later~!" Zelda said before running off. "Agh! Zelda! Wait!" I shout before running after her.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

Me and Vaati were now back in the wind palace, and for some strange reason, Vaati was in a mood. "Vaati, are you o-", Vaati cut me off. "Shut it."

What's with him?! I sigh. Dark Link then greets us. "Hello! Welcome back! I have dinner ready for you two!" he says. Vaati just walks past him. "I'll be in my room if you need me", he says before disappearing up the stairs. "What's with him?" Dark asks. I shrug. "I don't know, Dark. I really don't know."

* * *

**Aww. Vaati's jealous. And I just had to give Dark a cookie. It isn't the same without cookies. Cookies~ Well that's all for now! See you in the next chapter!**


	19. Truth revealed

**This chapter is going to be different than the other ones. Reason being is that this chapter is all going to be in Zelda's point of view. Don't worry, this is only a one time thing. It will go straight back to Vaati and Kaia's point of view afterwards. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, otherwise Vaati would have been the main villain.**

* * *

Zelda P.O.V.

It was 19:24, and everyone had fallen asleep. All except me. Vaati had acted differently yesterday. I want to know why. And there is only one thing I know that will help me with all this: The Hyrule Historia.

I finally find the book, except that it's on the top shelf. Who in the name of Din, puts a good book like that, on the highest shelf?! I use my magic to carefully lift the book from it's resting place. The book falls into my hands, and I take it to a nearby table. I flip through the pages, trying to find the page I found last time. I eventually said page and I see another paragraph. I read it out-loud:

'THE HERO OF MEN

In the first major event to happen since the kingdom of Hyrule was established, the worlds was engulfed by evil beings and shrouded in darkness. It was then that a tiny Picori descended from the sky, bringing a golden light and a sword. Using the sword, the Hero of Men sealed the evil beings away in the bound chest and brought peace to the world once again.  
The golden light was the Light Force.

THE ROYAL FAMILY AND THE PICORI

After sealing away the evil beings, the royal family of Hyrule became the overseers of the sword, which became known as the Picori blade. Furthermore, the royal family kept the existence of the land of the Picori, the Minish realm, hidden. In gratitude to the Picori, the people held a Picori Festival once a year.

THE SWORD-FIGHTING TOURNAMENT AND THE PICORI BLADE

Legend said that every hundred years, a secret door would open up, and the Picori would pass through and enter the world of the humans. The customs of the of the Picori Festival had continued for many, many years. Among them was a sword-fighting tournament. The awards ceremony was held in front of the Picori blade and was the only chance to see the blade.'

This isn't helpful. I look at the other page and the first word I saw was in big letters. It said: Vaati. No way! I look at the paragraph:

'UNEXPECTED EVIL AT THE PICORI FESTIVAL

For the one hundredth year of the Picori Festival, there was an unusually grand celebration. In the customary sword-fighting tournament, an unknown man named Vaati was the victor.  
Vaati believed the Light Force was in the bound chest. He broke the Picori Blade to unseal the chest and found that it did not contain the Light Force at all. The evil that had been sealed inside poured forth from the chest. Vaati turned Princess Zelda into stone and headed off in search of the Light Force*.'

I was shocked. Vaati was evil?! And he turned my ancestor to stone?! Don't be silly ridiculous, Zelda! this was centuries ago! There's just no way that this is the same Vaati from back then! I wanted to stop reading, but I just couldn't pull the book away from my eyes. I flipped to next page, and at some point, I found another paragraph to do with Vaati:

'VAATI'S WRATH

After Vaati followed Link and learned about the Light Force, he took Princess Zelda to the roof of the castle and, little by little, extracted what he could of the Light Force from her body in order to transform himself. Link stopped the ritual, but Vaati was still able to use the power of the Light Force to transform into Vaati's Wrath. Using the power of the Four Sword, Link destroyed Vaati's Wrath and broke the curses on princess Zelda and Ezlo.'

Vaati was destroyed? I sigh in relief. So the Vaati I know today isn't the same one.

I flip to the next page to see if there was any more information. I see there was more information, and I read it:

'THE SEAL IS BROKEN

Peace was fleeting in Hyrule. Vaati, presumed dead, suddenly reappeared, and terror returned to the land. Vaati occupied the Palace of Winds and kidnapped every beautiful young woman in Hyrule, one by one.  
That was when the Hero, carrying the legendary Four Sword, appeared. Tapping into the sword's power, the Hero's body split into four, and the combined power of the Heroes was enough to defeat Vaati. Vaati was sealed in the Four Sword and enshrined in the Elemetal Sanctuary.

THE KIDNAPPED PRINCESS ZELDA

Vaati kidnaps Princess Zelda to make her his bride in commemoration of his resurrection, not to obtain the Light Force.'

I was shocked. So the Vaati from the legends was still alive and was only sealed away, not killed. I gulped. So does that mean... That the Vaati today is the same one? I then realised something. Vaati kidnapped women. He wanted to make my ancestor his wife. Which meant that he was a flirter. So is the Vaati today. And the way he treats Kaia... Does that mean she's in danger?

I stand up. I have to speak to Vaati personally tomorrow. It's late today. I'll retire for the night. But first thing tomorrow, I'm going to have to speak with Vaati. I've found out the truth.

* * *

**Duh, duh, DUH! **

**Zelda has found out the truth. What will happen to Vaati now? **

***All the information in this chapter is actually from the book. I've read it.**


	20. Link's true love

Vaati P.O.V.

Me and Kaia were doing an arm wrestle after we were arguing about who was stronger in body strength, and I was shocked to know that Kaia was winning. I growl. I wanted to use my wind powers, but that would be considered cheating.

Just then, we heard a knock at the door. I walk into the hallway and opened it to reveal Link and Zelda. Zelda looked very serious. Did something happen? "Vaati, I need to speak to you alone", Zelda said flatly. I nod. "Who is it? Oh, Hello Princess Zelda. Hi Link", Kaia greeted as she walked into the hallway. "Hello, Kaia. Link, could you please keep her some company?" Zelda asked her best friend and said person nodded. Kaia was confused. I can't blame her for being confused. I am as well.

Link and Kaia walk off, and I'm left with the Princess. "So then Princess, how about we sit down?" I suggest as I lead her to the dining room. As we were walking, I felt Zelda glaring at my back? Did I do something?

I open the door for Zelda and she walks in and sits down. I close the door behind me and sit on the opposite side of Zelda. "Zelda, has something happened?" I asked her. "Who are you, really?" she asks out of the blue. I look at her, confused. "What do you mean?" I ask. She stands up. "Don't act all innocent, _Vaati! _I know about how you're evil!" Zelda shouts. My eyes widen. She knows?!

I stand up as well. "Zelda, you've got it all wrong! I-"  
" I have not got it all wrong! Ugh! How did I not see?! That personality of yours! Your looks! Your flirting! Your powers of wind! Everything! You're the evil wind sorcerer, Vaati! And you're going to put Kaia in danger!" she screeches at me. I gasp. She knows... Did I give it away?

I sigh and sit down. "Zelda... What you said is true...", Zelda gasps at my response, but I carry on with my words. "...But... I've changed. I changed a long, long time ago... Ever since I met Kaia for the first time...", I stop talking right there. I don't need to explain anything else. Zelda sits down again. "You changed when you met Kaia? You said you met her 10 years ago, didn't you?" Zelda asked. I nodded. "Vaati... Do you love her? I mean, you're not playing with her heart, are you?" Zelda asked. I looked at her, shocked.

"Um, yes. I do love her. I only just found out recently though. I don't want to tell her though. I don't want to ruin the relationship we already have. She was my first friend after all", I reply. Zelda thought for a moment. "How do I know you're not lying?" she asks me.

Ugh! It's one question after another! "Well, if you know this much about me, then you should know that I actually was a Minish. A.K.A, a Picori", I say and she nods. "Well, ever since I was born, everyone hated me. Even my parents. They abandoned me, and I was alone until an old Minish, known as Ezlo, took me in. I was took on to be his apprentice, but we're just getting off topic here. Just because someone took me in didn't mean that everyone started to respect me. They all still hated me. And one day, I guess you could say I snapped, and... I took my Ezlo's most prized possession, and I'm what I am today. Though I'm sure you know the rest, I only did it to get noticed and get approval", I explained.

Zelda looked down. "I'm sorry... I really am", she said quietly. I smile at her. "It's all right. Just don't tell anyone", I say. "All right. So, you love Kaia?" Zelda asks. I nod. "And she doesn't know... Do you know if she loves you back?"  
"Kaia isn't easy to read. I don't know", I reply. Zelda thinks for a moment and then she smiles. "I've got it! I'm going to set you two up on a date!" Zelda declares. What? I stand up. "No! You can't do that!" I exclaim. She smirks. "Oh, yes I can. You just see." I mentally groan. She better not ruin my and Kaia's relationship.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

Me and Link were just talking about life in general. "So, Link. How have you and Zelda been?" I asked at some point. Link blushed. "I-I...Um...", Link was struggling to say the words. Why is he blushing and why does he stutter when Zelda is mentioned? I then realised. "Link... Do you love Princess Zelda?" I ask. Link blushes even more. "N-NO! I'm not in love! There is no way I, um...", he looks at my face and sighs. "Yes. I love Zelda. I have been for a long time now", He replies.

I smirk. "You should tell her. You two would make a nice couple", I say and Link blushes even more, if that was possible. "I-I can't. I don't know if she would feel the same way", he says quietly. I groan. "Link. Just tell her. You wouldn't know unless you tell her first", I reply.

Link looks at me. "Kaia, do you have any ideas on how I can win Zelda's heart?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. To be honest, I'm not the best person to turn to when it comes to romance. But if I have one suggestion for you... Just tell her", I explain, and Link groans. "Look, I can't tell her. Do you know how awkward it would be if I found out she didn't feel the same way about me?"  
"Not as awkward as it would be if you had to share the same bed with them", I mumble. Link looks at me, confused. "What was that, Kaia?"

I wave my hand. "Oh, nothing", I reply. "Oh, okay. But still, I can't tell her-", I shake him by the shoulders. "Just tell her!"

* * *

**Lol. Zelda knows that Vaati loves Kaia. Kaia knows that Link loves Zelda. **

**And this is a short chapter. Sorry about that. But I want the set up thing happening in the next chapter. And it was to be expected that Link loved Zelda. If you're a Zelink fan, this couple is going to be happening. Lol. Spoilers!**


	21. The Date

Vaati P.O.V.

I was sat down in the library while Zelda was running around the place like a mad rabbit, picking various books.

"Zelda, what are you doing?", I asked her. I was really confused. How is this going to help me? Zelda giggled. "We have to find a place you two will go to. It's important to find a special place for a date. I would know seeing as I am a 'cupid of love'~"

I sweat dropped. 'Cupid of love'? Where's her proof? Zelda then sat down as well and gave me half of the books. I took that as a cue to find any 'special' places, so I started skimming through the books. Zelda did the same with her pile of books.

I occasionally asked Zelda about a few places I saw in the book from which she disagreed, and 15 minutes later, we still hadn't found anywhere.

Zelda huffed. "I haven't found anything special! What about you?"  
I shook my head. "No." Zelda huffed again. "Well, do you have anything in your head that you know Kaia would definitely love to go to?" she asked me. I think for a moment.

Where would Kaia love to go to that's in Hyrule? I know!

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

"Um, do you think this is nice?" Link asked as he emerged from my room, wearing a light blue tunic with a red cape. I smiled and nodded. "That's lovely", I replied.

Link smiled back. "Thank you!" he exclaimed. I waved a hand. "Don't think anything of it. Now then, what are you going to do?" I asked. We had decided what to do a while ago, so I'm checking to see if he remembers it and won't chicken out on it. "I'm going to ask if we can have a day out together...", Link started. I nodded. "Then we would go Hyrule field and enjoy each other's time together...", he said and I nodded again. "Then, after a while, I say my feelings for her", Link finished. I nodded. "Yes. That's it. And maybe for a bonus, she'll probably kiss you", I say.

Link blushed. "I don't know if I can tell her- GRAGGH!" I hit him over the head. "All you have to do is tell her. Heck, she might even love you back!" I shouted. I remember what Zelda said to me when I first met her. I wasn't going to tell Link though. He should hear the words from the Princess. He wouldn't believe me if I told him.

Link sighed. "It's easier said than done, Kaia. Fine. I'll tell her. But I will never forgive you if this mine and Zelda's friendship", he warned. I hold up my hands. "Whatever you say", I reply.

* * *

Link P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Right now, I'm walking to where the Princess would be. I figured that she's finished her private conversation with Vaati. I knock on Vaati's bedroom door. It opened and I saw Vaati. "Hi, Vaati. Is Zelda in there with you?" I ask. Vaati nodded. "Yeah, she's right here", Vaati replied, and moved out of the way, and I saw Zelda sitting on the bed, smiling at me.

"Hi, Link~", she greeted and I blushed. "Um, can me and you, you know, spend some time alone in Hyrule field? I just want to have some friend time with you", I force out. This is harder than I thought. "Of course~ Vaati don't forget to tell her~" Zelda said before leaving with me.

What did Zelda mean by that? Had Zelda and Vaati been planning something for a girl? Meh. It doesn't matter. What matters right now, is that Zelda and me are going on a secret date.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I walk down into Kaia's room. "Kaia", I say to get her attention. She turned around and looked at me. "Yes?" Kaia said.

I sigh. "Kaia, would you like to go to Lake Hylia? I don't think I've showed you it yet", I say. Kaia smiles brightly. I blush a little. "I would love to!" she exclaims. "Excellent. Take hold of my hand then", I said and Kaia does said thing. I then teleport us to Lake Hylia.

* * *

We get to Lake Hylia*, and Kaia already looks amazed. Good start I guess. "Hey, Kaia. How about we visit Lanayru's spring?" I suggest and Kaia nods.

I hold Kaia close to me as we walk. I felt Kaia tense, but I don't really blame her. A guy is holding her while they're walking. Kaia obviously must feel uneasy.

We entered Lanayru's spring, and Kaia took the opportunity to get her distance from me. "Um, Vaati, why did you do that?" she asked. She had her back to me, so I couldn't see her expression. But she doesn't sound like she's upset though. "Oh, no reason", I reply.

"Oh, okay then", she said quietly. Me and Kaia sit down and put our feet in the water (We took our shoes off). "This is really lovely", Kaia said. I smile a little. "Glad you like it", I say and Kaia smiles at me. "Thanks for bringing me here~"

I look away. "No problem- GRAGGHHH!", While I was distracted, Kaia pushed me in the water. And DRAT IT'S COLD! I look at Kaia, angrily. "KAIA! WHAT IN THE NAME OF DIN WAS THAT FOR!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Kaia laughed. "Oh, I got you good~!" she exclaimed. "Ugh! You'll regret it once I get revenge...", I say as I pull her in as well. She squeals as she falls in. Her squeal is sounds so funny. I have to get her to squeal again sometime. It just sounds so funny. "Hey!" Kaia exclaims. "Revenge, Kaia", I reply.

Kaia huffed. "No fair." I laughed. "And what you did to me was...?" Kaia huffed again. I can't help but think that Kaia's face is cute. If she heard me say that, she would have my head. She hates being called cute.

I decided that it was enough playing around. I swim closer to Kaia. "Vaati?" Kaia asked, but I ignored her. I hesitated for a moment but I leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Link P.O.V.

Me and Zelda were happily talking to each other, enjoying each others company, like me and Kaia planned. "Um, Zelda?" I asked. Zelda looked at me. "Yes?"  
I sighed. "I-I, um...", I might as well just get it over with. "Zelda... I love you!" I shouted. Zelda gasped at me. I looked down, ashamed. She hates me now. I just know it.

"Oh, Link. I love you too." I look up to find Zelda smiling. "Really? Really and truly?" I ask. Zelda nods and I hug her. "I'm so happy", I exclaim. Zelda hugs me back. "As am I."

We eventually let go of each other. "Um, so does this make us a couple?" I ask. Zelda nodded. "Yep~"

* * *

**Well, this is chapter 21 finished! I hope you're enjoying this. Something funny is coming up in the next chapter and I really can't wait to write it. **

***If you looked up the first Zelda hero, you would see Link in a red cape.**

***The Lake Hylia I'm mentioning is the Lake Hylia from Twilight Princess.**


	22. Vaati in Wonderland part I

**Hello! SilverAmarant here! I just want to say that this chapter and the next is all going to be Vaati's P.O.V. That is all I want to say! Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, otherwise Tingle would have never existed.**

Vaati P.O.V.

I knew this was a bad idea! As soon as I let Kaia go, she gave me a look of shock. She never said anything about it either. In fact, I think she was lost for words.

Me and Kaia were now back from Lake Hylia and Kaia had run to her room. I think I scared her. "Wow, Vaati. You can't get a woman for the life of you!" I looked behind me and saw Dark Link. I sighed. "What do you want?!" I asked him, annoyed.

Dark chuckled. "Oh, nothing. But I have been watching you and Kaia at Lake Hylia", he replied. I thought Ghirahim was the stalker. I've been proved wrong. "Oh yeah, Ghirahim was with me as well", Dark added. I sweat dropped. Okay they're both stalkers. Just what I need. "But, carrying on. You kissed Kaia and Kaia was at loss for words, right?" I nodded. "Well, don't worry. Your little action didn't affect your and Kaia's relationship. She's just shocked. Right now, I'm guessing she's sleeping it off. You should too", Dark suggested.

I nodded. That sounded like a plan. I look at Dark. "Thanks for the information. Here's a cookie", I say as I hand him a freshly-baked cookie. Dark smiled brightly. "Thank you~"

I ignored him and walked over to my room.

* * *

I woke up 1 hour later, and I was sitting in the throne room. Kaia then came in the room. "Hi, Vaati. Are you all right?" she asked as she walked up to me. I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Are you?" I asked and Kaia nodded. "Oh! I need to do something! I'll be back after", Kaia said before walking away.

As she walked, a bunny tail popped out of her. Eh? What the-? And as soon as she walked out of the door, bunny ears grew from her head. I blinked. I stand up and chase after her.

"Hey, Kaia! Wait!" I shouted, but she didn't listen to me. As soon as I turned the corner, the whole area had changed. I don't remember the hallway looking like this.

Kaia turns another corner, and I dash around the corner. That was a bad mistake, because as soon as I dashed around the corner, I fell in a hole. Since when was there a hole there?!

It felt like 5 minutes until I met a hard floor. "Ow...", I mumbled, as I stood up. I look around me. Where am I? The room I was in, had doors everywhere. I tried opening them all, but none of them opened. I try to teleport, but it never worked. Great! Am I jinxed again?

I look at myself, and I notice what I'm wearing. A blue dress with a white apron! And striped tights! This is blow to my pride! I sigh. I'm going to have to stay in this. I don't want to walk around with no clothes on. That's just stupid. I see a table in the middle, with a key on it. It was a small key. This won't fit in any of these doors. I then see Kaia; Except that's she's small. She's the size of my foot!

Kaia runs under me and enters a little door. I kneel on the floor and unlock the small door. It opened and I saw another world that lead outside. But the door is too small for me to fit in. I sigh. This is annoying! I look back at the table and I see a cake. When was that there?

I walked over to it, and I the cake had words on it, saying,' Eat me.' I picked up the cake and took a bite out of it. I then felt my body changing. I felt myself growing. And I was growing a lot. I hit the ceiling and I stopped growing. Oh great. I definitely can't get through that door now! I was roughly 7 foot. I sigh and I notice a bottle on the table. It said,' Drink me.' Should I trust it?

I decide to risk it, and I drink it. I feel myself shrinking and I grow smaller than a leaf. I feel like a Minish again. I sigh. Well, at least I can _finally _get through the door now.

I walk through the door, and the place is so odd.

* * *

I've been walking for ages, and I've found nothing!

I sigh in defeat and sit down. Where has Kaia gotten to?! "What's with the face?" I look up and I see a figure. He looks half man, half caterpillar. I walk up to him, and I immediately recognise him. "Ralph*?!" I exclaim. He looks at me. "What's a Ralph? Oh, it doesn't matter. Turn that frown upside down", Ralph says as he blows some smoke at me from his pipe. I cough and wave the smoke away.

"Don't blow that at me!" I command. "Oh, Alice. Don't be like that", he says. Alice?! That's a girls name! "My name is not Alice! It's Vaati!" I shout. Ralph chuckles. "No. Your name is Alice. Now, what has you in such in gloom?"  
"I'm looking for a girl with rabbit ears and tail", I reply. Ralph smiles. "Oh, the white rabbit. She is late, she is. That rabbit is dashing all over the place, running for the queen's castle."

There's a queen here? "Um, may I ask... Where am I?" I ask. Ralph chuckles. "My, my. Don't you remember? This is Wonderland." Wonderland? What kind of name is that? Oh well. "Can you tell me where I can find the rabbit?" I ask. "Oh, you shouldn't rush", Ralph says.

Doesn't this guy understand how serious this is?! "Just take me to find Kai- the rabbit!" I command. "*sigh* If you're in such a rush, fine. Oh, Butterfly!" Ralph shouts and I get grabbed by someone. I look behind me, and I see Nayru. "Wha- AGH!" I shout before being lifted up and taken to the skies.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Ralph chuckled. "You shouldn't always be in such a rush. Sometimes you could miss what you are looking for", he said. And right behind him was Kaia, walking to her destination.

* * *

**Ooh! Vaati just missed her. Will Vaati see Kaia again? And would he get out of Wonderland? Find out next time. And would Vaati meet any more familiar faces?**

***Ralph was a childhood friend of Nayru's in Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons.**


	23. Vaati in Wonderland part II

Vaati P.O.V.

It was about 34 minutes later when the Butterfly, Aka, Nayru, dropped me and sent me falling to my doom.

"AGH! STUPID GIRL!" I screamed as I fell. Luckily, I landed on a mushroom. I sigh in relief. I found a piece of that little cake on the floor. I picked up a piece and ate it. I grew back to average size. I sigh in relief again. Good. Now I don't have to worry about getting squished again. I hate being the size of a Minish.

I walk around and I end up in a dark forest. Please say this isn't Slenderman all over again. "Hee hee. Welcome~" I try to find the source of the voice, but found none.

"Oh. You can't see me, can you?" the voice asked before I saw someone emerging before me. You would never believe who this was. Why is Ghirahim of all people here?

Ghirahim chuckled. "Hello, Alice~" I was angry. "Ghirahim! My name is Vaati, you moron!" I shout. He floats upside down, and looks at me confused. "What's a Ghirahim? Can you eat it?" he asked. I wish. He says he isn't who I say he is. Just like Ralph.

"Let me introduce myself again, Alice. My name is Cheshire", Ghirahim said with a big grin. I sweat drop. "I don't care! Look, if you're going to be here, then you can at least tell me where to find the white rabbit!" I snap. Ghirahim giggles. "Oh. The white rabbit, you say? What is your business with that darling?" he asks.

Darling? He dares call Kaia darling?! "She's a friend. I need to find her", I explain. Ghirahim chuckles. "I see. Well, the white rabbit darling isn't here. I remember about her going to the castle of the red queen", he replies. The red queen. I wonder who that is? That's not important! I need to find Kaia and bring her back home!

"Where is the castle of the red queen?" I ask. "I am sorry. But no one is aloud to waltz on in to the red queen's castle. Otherwise, it's off with the head", Ghirahim said while turning his head invisible. I sigh. "I don't care! I am a wind sorcerer! I can handle myself!" I shout. Ghirahim only chuckles. Is he mocking me?! He pats my head. "Sure you are, Alice. I think you need a break", Ghirahim suggests.

I push him away. "I'll take a break until I find the white rabbit!" I exclaim. Ghirahim sighs. "Suit yourself", he said before disappearing. Good. Now I don't have to listen to his pointless blabber.

* * *

I walk to the edge of the forest, and I see a tree that has two arrows pointing in opposite directions. One of them said,'This way to the mad Hatter' and the other said,' This way to the hare.' Maybe they can help. But which route should I take?

"I suggest you take either one. They both lead to the same place", Ghirahim said, appearing behind me. "How can you be so sure?" I ask. Ghirahim chuckles. "I live in Wonderland. That is why", he answers. Of course. This is a different dimension. Apparently, despite them looking like the people I know, they are actually different people.

"I see. Thanks", I say, before leaving. "You're welcome, darling~" he says and I throw a rock at him, and stomp off. Despite being a different person, he is still a creepy pervert.

* * *

I get through the route, only to be interrupted by two people. Din and Onox. "Where do you think you're going?" Onox asks. "I'm going to the Mad Hatter's", I reply. Din hits Onox. "Yeah, you numpty. I told you", she said.

Onox looked at her. "No you didn't. I did."  
"No, you didn't."  
"Yes, I did."  
"Didn't!"  
"Did!"  
"Didn't!"  
"Did!"  
"Di-"

"Shut up, the pair of you!" I shout. They immediately stopped arguing. I sigh. These two are different people as well. "Who are you?" I ask. "Oh. I'm Tweedle Dee, and she's Tweedle Dum", Onox says, pointing at himself, then Din. Oh goddesses. What kind of name is Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?!

I cough. "Well, could you lead me to the Mad Hatter?" I ask and they nod. They push each other, trying to be the leader, and I found this absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

We finally get to the Mad Hatter. They never said anything about a tea party. Looks like I'm taking a break after all. Din and Onox walked off after they lead me here. There were three figures at the table. One had the ears of the Hare, one had the ears of a mouse, and the other one had a top hat.

I walk up to them. Oh goddesses. The mad Hatter was Dark Link, the Hare was Veran, and the mouse was... Ganon?! Wow, that is strange.

Dark sees me and smiles widely. "Welcome~", he greets. Ganon was sleeping and Veran was checking me out. Oh drat. So Veran apparently loves me still. "Hi. Do you know where I can find the white rabbit?" I ask. Veran growls. "What business do you have with that rabbit?!"

I sigh. And she still hates Kaia. "She's a friend", I reply. Dark laughs. "You should join us in our tea party first! You must be exhausted, after walking for so long! Don't you think so?" Dark asks, nudging Ganon, who just grunts.

I sigh and sit down. Veran hands me some tea. "Um, thanks", I say before I drink some. I immediately spit it out. "What kind of taste is that?!" I shout. Dark chuckles. "That's the everyday, Mad Hatter tea! If everything was the same, it will get boring and unoriginal", he says.

"R-Right", I say as I put the cup down. Veran giggles at me. I groan. Why does Veran have to be in this world? I then hear some neighs in the distance. "It seems we have guests", Dark says.

There were some horses that looked exactly like Epona, and a red carriage. The driver was none other than Link, who wore black and a black heart went over his left eye*. Interesting.

Link walked over to me. "You have an invitation from the red queen. She wishes to meet you. So if you please step in the carriage", Link said. Yes! I can finally see Kaia! "Gladly", I say, before walking into the carriage.

* * *

It was 30 minutes later, when we finally got to the red queen's castle. And unsurprisingly, it was red. I looked at all the guards, who wore red hearts on their uniforms. The queen of hearts, eh? Really interesting.

Link guides me through the castle, and 5 minutes later, we end up in the throne room.

"I see you are finally here", the queen said. I looked at her, shocked. The red queen was none other than Zelda. It, was to be expected actually.

Zelda frowned at me. "So you're Alice? How pathetic", she said. "PATHETIC?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC?!" I screech. Zelda frowned even more. "You are a nuisance. Off with his head!" Zelda commanded Link. "Woah, woah, woah. What did I do?" I ask, confused. Why am I going to be executed?

Zelda smirked. "You don't know? Fine then. Witnesses! I want you to explain!" Zelda commanded, and the first witness appeared. I was shocked; It was Ezlo.

"You stole my wishing hat, and cursed me into a hat!" he shouted. I winced. But, I just wanted approval.

Next, a younger version of Link came up. "You turned my friend to stone and framed the king!", I did that so no one would get in my way.

Then, a younger version of Zelda appeared. "You forced me to marry you and kidnapped all of Hyrule's girls!" I was alone.

Last but not least, Shadow Link appeared. "You treated me like dirt and never cared about my feelings!" That's not true. Of course I cared.

The red queen laughed. "You see! Filth like you shouldn't exist! Off with his head!" she shouted. I look down. "But, I've changed", I mumble.

"Yes, you have. And you've made me smile like I never had in ages." My eyes widen. That voice. It's Kaia's. I look upwards, but I don't find Kaia anywhere. "You've done a lot of things to make me happy. As well as a lot of people. Dark, Ghirahim, Zelda, Link... I could go on for ages. Don't hold onto the past, Vaati. You've changed."

That's right. I glare up at Zelda. "I've changed! And I won't let you execute me! Do you know who I am?! I'm Vaati!" I shout, and then the wind picked up around me. "Wha-?" I exclaimed, and then everything went blurry and I disappeared.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"And then Alice woke up, and found out it was just a dream", Dark finished, as he closed the book. Ghirahim pouted. "That's a crappy ending!" he said. Dark shrugged. "Don't complain to me. I didn't write it", he says.

Kaia looks at the two. "Um, if I may ask... Why are you two in my room?" she asks. Ghirahim chuckles. "Because we can be~" he replies. 'Ooh, best comeback. Ever', Kaia thought. Then something clicked in her mind.

"Hey, Dark. Wasn't Vaati's orders to keep Ghirahim out of the palace?" Kaia asks. Dark looked dumbfounded. "Oh, yeah... GHIRAHIM! GET OUT!" Dark yells as he chases Ghirahim through the castle. 'Wow.'

Vaati then walks in the room. "What's with them?" he asks. "Dark's trying to get Ghirahim out the palace", Kaia replies. "All right. *Yawn* I had the weirdest dream. I had a dream I was in a world called Wonderland and I had to wear Din Dratted dress", Vaati said. Kaia had to keep in a laugh. 'Damn, it actually happened.'

* * *

**Hurray for Alice in Wonderland to be a dream. Coincidence I was listening to 'Just a dream' While I was writing this. **

**Meh.**

***Link was playing a role as the guard in black in the movie Alice in Wonderland. Yeah, that one. He never got much credit, did he?**


	24. Kaia is a magnet

Normal P.O.V.

It has been 5 months, since Zelda and Link became an official couple, and they were now the talk of the town.

Link would get easily embarrassed from it, but Zelda just smiled at the conversations.

"Zelda... How can you act so casually with all this?" Link asks shyly. Zelda giggles. "Because this kind of talk happens all the time. You've, never gotten these kind of conversations about you, have you? That's why you're shy about it, isn't it?"  
Link nods.

Zelda just giggles and pats him on the back. "Don't worry about it~! You'll get used to it soon~ Besides, everyone is just happy for us", Zelda explains. Link smiles at his lover. "Thanks, Zelda", he says and hugs Zelda. Zelda smiles and hugs Link back.

They finally let each other go. Link then looks like he remembered something. He takes Zelda by the hand and takes her out to Hyrule field. "Link, what are you doing?" Zelda asks, as Link bends down on one knee. Zelda knew what was coming.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule... Will you marry me?" Link asks as he takes out a ring from his satchel. Zelda gasped. She smiled and hugged Link. "Yes!" Zelda exclaims. Link smiles and hugs her back. "Well, I think we should tell your father", Link suggests. Zelda nods.

* * *

King P.O.V.

I sigh. Where is Zelda? I hope she's all right. Well, she should be with Link. I'm sure Zelda's all right.

"Father~!", wow, perfect timing. I smile at Zelda. "Yes, what is it?" I ask. Link holds Zelda's hand. "Link proposed to me, and I said yes~"

My daughter is going to get married?! Well, if it is with Link, then I suppose I shall allow the marriage to happen. After all, Link and Zelda have been friends since childhood. I trust Link will protect my darling daughter.

"Okay, Zelda. I trust you two, so I shall allow you to marry", I say and Link and Zelda smile. "When~?" Zelda asks, giddily. "In a few months. We have to wait for a bit first, to get the preparations ready", I explain. The two seemed happy about that. Link bowed to me. "Thank you, you're majesty", he said. I chuckled. "I trust you Link, so that is why I am allowing this", I say.

* * *

Link and Zelda had left some time after, and right now I was in Zelda's room, replacing the flowers with fresher ones.

I looked to my left to see Zelda's diary. I picked it up. I wanted to put it back, but my curiosity got the better of me. I flicked through the pages and I saw Vaati's name written on it, in big letters. I read through the page, and what I read shocked me; It was the story about the evil wind sorcerer who attacked Hyrule generations ago.

Zelda had written about how she knows that the Vaati today is the same as the one from generations ago, and she had written down the reasons. I instantly believed what she had wrote.

So Vaati is an evil wind sorcerer, eh? I will see to it.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

Me and Kaia were walking through Lon Lon ranch, and we saw what looked like a doggy race track. Kaia grimaced at it. "That's dog cruelty right there", she said. "Not if the dog enjoys it, and from what I see, it looks like the dogs are enjoying themselves", I reply. "I guess so", Kaia says quietly. I pat her head, and she blushes. It seems Kaia hasn't forgotten about _that_ day in Lake Hylia.

All the dogs noticed us, and they immediately ran over to us. Well, Kaia anyway. "Ha ha. Hello", Kaia greets them, and they all woofed and smiled at her. They really like Kaia, don't they? Well, that's obvious. Kaia loves dogs. They can sense that.

Kaia picked one up, and it licked her face. Kaia laughed a little. I smiled. One of the dogs looked at me, and it immediately looked back at Kaia. Am I not interesting enough?! Well, Jemma* liked me.

Kaia laughed at me. "Dogs love me more than you", she says. I fake a pout. "It's not fair."

* * *

We were now walking in Snowpeak, 15 minutes after Kaia had finished playing with the dogs. I shiver. "It's cold. Why did we decide to walk here?" I ask. "Because you wanted to", Kaia replied, not seeming to be affected by the freezing temperature. "Besides. it's not really that cold", she says. You would say that because you're not normal, Kaia.

We continue walking, and 5 minutes later, 3 Wolfolss popped up out of the snow. I was shocked. "What?! I thought me and Link killed them! Apparently, we missed a few", I said while focusing on my power. The Wolfolss ran to us, but before I could attack them, they tackled Kaia to the ground.

"Kaia, are you all right?!" I asked frantically. Kaia was laughing. "HA HA HA! STOP IT! YOU'RE TICKLING ME!" She yelled. Eh? I saw that the Wolfoss were actually licking her. Dogs cling to Kaia like a magnet, Wolfolss cling to Kaia like a magnet.

I sweat drop. "Wow, Kaia. Even monsters love you", I say. Kaia smiles. "Apparently."

* * *

I had managed to get Kaia away from the Wolfolss 10 minutes later, and now we were back at the Wind palace.

"Today was fun", Kaia exclaims. I smile at her. "I'm glad", I say to her. I've been trying to get her mind off of that incident back in Lake Hylia, so I've been taking her out a lot more now, and trying new things.

Speaking of trying new things...

I take Kaia by the hand and take her outside. Kaia looks over the edge of the clouds. "Wow, everything looks so tiny from up here!" Kaia exclaims. "Now then, how about we jump off the edge?" I suggest. Kaia looks at me. "Wait! Didn't you say that was suicide?!" Kaia says.

I chuckle. "It depends where about you are", I reply. I pat Kaia on the back. "And this place is just fine to jump off of!" I exclaim. "So off you go~!" I say and push Kaia off the edge.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! I felt a shift in the wind, and I immediately felt Vaati hugging me. "Are you trying to kill me...?" I hissed. Vaati chuckles. "I told you, this part is safe. If you do these kind of things enough times, you start to enjoy it. I know I do", he replies. "You better be right. Otherwise, I will get revenge."  
"Good luck with that."

We were falling for 3 minutes and Vaati used he wind to level our balance and we landed on a cloud.

I'M ALIVE! "Never again!" I shout. Vaati chuckles. "Admit it, Kaia. You liked it", he said. "No, I didn't! It was... All right, maybe I enjoyed it a little, but it was still scary", I reply.

Vaati pats my head. "You'll get used to it eventually. And you have to, because we will do that a lot", he explains. HE REALLY IS TRYING TO KILL ME!

I flap my arms around. "You are not making me do that again! You hear me!" I shouted. Vaati put his hands up. "Whatever you say."

* * *

**Suicide! According to Kaia! I've been thinking of Skyward Sword a lot lately, and I keep remembering the bit where Zelda pushes Link off of Skyloft. Zelda's a murderer! Lol, joke :D**

**But the King has found out :O What will happen now?**

***If you remember in Unexpected friend, Jemma was the Jack Russell.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers, favouriters(is that even a word?), viewers and followers for reading this story thus far, and I really appreciate it, so thank you again for making me want to continue this story :)**


	25. Execution

Kaia P.O.V.

I was in my room, thinking about that incident in Lake Hylia. Despite it being a few months ago, to me it felt like yesterday. I just can't get it out of my head. What was scary, was that I liked it. I shiver. Impossible! I'm not interested in love!

But still... I seemed to have enjoyed it, and my heart skips a beat when I see Vaati now. Ugh. That sounds so sappy! That makes me sick to the stomach. You should know by now that I hate romance stuff. Sure, I like reading about it, but I hate living it!

But the way I feel around Vaati... Does that mean I love him? Do I? If only the heart would make it obvious.

I then heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" I ask, thinking it was Dark Link. He always comes in here for a cookie. I was shocked to see Vaati at the door. Just who I need right now. Insert sarcasm here.

"Kaia, today we're going to Hyrule castle town. There are a few things I need to get because a certain shadow forgot to get them himself", Vaati explained, pointing to Dark, who was embarrassed for forgetting whatever he was going to get.

I stand up. "Okay", I say and follow him out the door.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Kaia and Vaati were walking through Hyrule castle town, trying to find the stalls for the stuff they needed. Vaati sighed. "Where are they?" he rhetorically asks. Kaia looks at him. "What are you looking for anyway?" she asks. "Oh, not much. Just some groceries and stuff like that", Vaati replied. "Okay then."

Kaia ans Vaati were walking in an isolated alley. "Um, why are we going through here?" Kaia asked. "It's busy in the centre, so we're walking in an easier ro-Oof!" Vaati had got hit over the head and he went unconscious. Kaia ran to Vaati. "Vaati, are you okay?!" she asked frantically.

"Stay away from him!" A guard commanded her. He and another guard picked Vaati up by the arms. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Kaia shouts. "This man is to be punished for his crimes! He is to be executed!" the guard replied. Kaia was shocked. "But why? What did he do?" Kaia asks.

"He's an evil wind sorcerer! By order of the King, Vaati will be executed!"  
Kaia was shocked. 'They know?'

The guards then started dragging Vaati to Hyrule castle. Kaia chased after them. "Wait! No!"

* * *

"Father, you can't! He's changed!" Zelda says to her father. "I'm sorry, Zelda. But he still threatened Hyrule. He's a threat to us all", the king says. "How would you think Kaia would feel if you killed him?!" Zelda shouts. "Are you implying that she knows as well?" the king asks. Zelda gasps.

She looks down. "Well, yes. She does. But, father, Kaia likes him so much! Do you want to take her happiness?" Zelda asked. "I have to either make one person sad or let lots of people be miserable. Zelda, stop trying to get me to change my mind. I've decided. Now go to your room", the king said before leaving the room.

Zelda looked close to tears. 'Oh, this is my fault. Kaia, Vaati, forgive me.'

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I wake up with an aching in my head. I slowly get up and I find out I'm in a cell. Oh great, what did I do this time? Where's Kaia?

"I see you're awake, sorcerer." I look up and I see the king at the door. I stand up. "King, what's the meaning of this?!" I shout. "You are to be executed for your crimes", the king replied bluntly.

Crimes? What crimes? What did I do? "King, what are you talking about? What crimes?" I asked. "You tried to take over Hyrule once. Not only that, but you tried to offer Zelda's ancestors as a sacrifice or marry them against their will! You cursed us all, sorcerer. And now you will be brought to justice!" the king answered.

He knows? This isn't good. "Look, I've changed! I'm not the same person I was back the-"  
"Shut it!" the king commanded. "Your death will be in 20 minutes. Be prepared", the king said before leaving.

I slump to the floor. This is the end for me. I'm going to die. And I won't be able to see Kaia again.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

I had lost the guards when they turned a corner, but I was still running towards the castle. I'm going to save Vaati. I don't have special powers, but I can at least convince them not to kill Vaati.

I was too distracted in my thoughts, that I accidently bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry- Link?" I looked up at Link who was staring at me. "Kaia. What are you doing here? Where's Vaati?" he asked. I looked down. "The king... He says he is going to execute Vaati", I forced out.

I heard Link gasp. "What? Come on", Link said as he took my hand and ran towards the castle. I hope we get there in time.

* * *

We eventually got to the castle, and we saw Princess Zelda running to us, crying. "Kaia... I'm *sob* so sorry. This is *sob* all my fault!" Zelda cried. "Zelda, is Vaati still alive?" Link asked. Zelda nodded slowly. I sighed in relief. "But he won't be for too long. He will be executed in 6 minutes", Zelda said without crying.

We needed to hurry. "Zelda, where is the execution site being held?" I ask. "Follow me", Zelda said and me and Link followed Zelda through Hyrule castle.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I get dragged to the execution site which was in the castle garden. I don't understand. Why here? No one will be able to watch here.

I gulped, as I saw the death trap. If I put my head under it, the saw will come down and chop my head off. Lovely thought, isn't it? Luckily, it will be quick.

I put my head under the trap, and the guards tied my hands so I wouldn't be able to move. I sigh. At least Kaia won't see this.

"Vaati!" I spoke too soon. Kaia, Link and Zelda had run up to the crowd of guards. Zelda looks close to tears.

I look down, so I wouldn't be able to see them. "King! Please stop this!" Kaia pleaded. "Too late! Guard! Let the execution begin!" The king commanded, and the saw fell. "Please! No! I love him!" What? I felt it hit my neck, but it didn't hurt me at all. It didn't even chop off my head.

I notice that it felt like... rubber!? The king and the guards started laughing. What is so funny?!

"Oh, you got pranked!" the king exclaimed. What?! "Wha-what?" Zelda asked. "Sure, I knew that Vaati was an evil wind sorcerer, but I also knew his love for Kaia", the king explained. "So... this was a set up for Kaia to fall in love with Vaati?" Link asked. The king nodded. "Yep! And it was a good one!" I felt my eye twitch.

I am going to kill!

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Vaati. You took your time getting out the castle", Zelda said. "Let's just say that I got revenge", Vaati replied. "What did you do?" Kaia asked. "Oh nothing much", Vaati smirked.

* * *

**Yeah, this was a weird chapter. I don't know what was going on inside my head when I was writing this. I should have written this on April fool's day. Too late. **

**Well, now Vaati and Kaia know how the other loves them. What will happen now?**


	26. Veran returns

Kaia P.O.V.

Well, this awkward. Me and Vaati were in his room, just staring at each other. We were obviously both thinking about my outburst back at the King's horrible prank. I look down. "Um...", I start off, but Vaati speaks first. "Does this make us a couple? I mean, we both confessed our feelings... So...", Vaati finished his sentence there. "Yeah, I guess it does", I reply.

Vaati walks up to me, and hugs me. He eventually lets me go, and walks up to the window. Vaati looks out of it, and admires the stars appearing in the sky.

I look to my right, and I see a drawing book and a pencil. I haven't drawn in a while. I pick it up, and flip to a fresh page. Hm, what to draw...

I look at Vaati, who is distracted by the sky. I might as well draw him. I've not drawn a picture of Vaati in ages. I first start to sketch his head and the top half of his body, because that is all of the body I could get on the page. I then started to draw the hair, then the clothes. I then added the eyes, nose and mouth. Oh yeah, and the eyebrows. I then outlined it, and rubbed out the mistakes and the rest of the parts that don't need to be in the picture.

"What are you drawing, Kaia?" Vaati asked. Drat! Oh, there I go, saying drat again. "Um, nothing special", I reply. "Let's see." Vaati reached for the book, but I backed away. "Um, no. Please don't", I plead. Vaati used the power of the wind to knock the drawing book out of my hands. "Agh!" I yelp, as Vaati picks up the book.

He chuckles. "You're embarrassed about this? It's amazing. Another one of me, I see. Hey, that rhymed", he said. I sweat drop. One way to break the tension.

Dark Link then came into the room. "Um, what are you two still doing awake? It's night time now. You should get some beauty sleep, otherwise you'll won't grow", Dark said. Who is he? My mother?

Vaati sighed. "Dark. Me and Kaia stopped growing years ago. Do you shadows grow to actually experience that?" he asked. Dark thought for a moment. "Um, not really", he answered. "Link was 13 when you fought him right? So that would mean you would of been this big", I said as used one of my hands to show how small Dark would of been.

"So how are you that size now?" I ask. "Just a little shadow power to make me grow along with Link. Now that I think about it, I've not been growing for a while", Dark replies. "That's because we stop growing at 16-18, you fruit-loop!" Vaati shouts. Dark then notices the book in Vaati's hand.

"Oh, have you been drawing? Let me see", Dark says, but Vaati pulled it out of his way. Which, to me, looks ridiculous, because Vaati was smaller than Dark.

"Oh come on! Let me see!" dark whined to his master. "No!" Vaati shouted. Dark then pouted and sunk in the shadows. Vaati sighed in relief. "Good. Now that that's out of the way- AGH!" Dark had gone behind Vaati and took the book out of his hands. Vaati looked furious. "Dark!"

Dark whistled. "This is really good! This is too good to be yours, Vaati. Kaia, did you draw this?"  
I nod. "Um, yeah", I said, slowly. This is embarrassing. I'm not one to show off my skills. I don't really think they are even skills. My drawing isn't really that good.

"Wow, Kaia! If I was Vaati, i would hire you to my portrait drawer!" Dark exclaimed. "Is it that good?" I ask. Dark nods. Vaati snatches the book out of Dark's hands and pushes him out the bedroom. "Dark, take Kaia to her room", Vaati ordered. "Okay! Come on, Kaia. I want you to draw a picture of me when we get to your room!" Dark said as he dragged me out the room. Oh goddesses. Yeah, I've been here long enough to do the Hylian's way of cursing. Go me.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

It was now next day. I saw Kaia entering the kitchen with Dark by her side. She sat down next to me. "Hi, Vaati", Kaia greeted. "Morning."

There was a knock at the door. "Dark, make yourself useful, and get the door, will you?" Vaati ordered. "Okay!" Dark said and went to the door. Today was going to be a nice day.

"HELLO~! IS VAATI IN?" I spoke to soon. "I remember that voice", Kaia said. I bring my drink to my lips. "It's Veran", I reply. Veran then runs into the kitchen. "Hello, Vaati~ Oh. Hi, _Kaia_", Veran growls as she sees Kaia sitting next to me. Kaia glares back. "Hi", she replies, bitterly. Veran sits on the other side of me, and hugs me.

"Oh, Vaati, I've missed you so much. Why haven't you sent me a letter?" she asked. Because you're a pest, and I don't want to see you. "Oh, I've just forgotten", I lie.

I notice Kaia snicker. "Oh, yeah. What is _she_ doing here?!" Veran asks, rudely. "Oh, haven't you heard? Me and her are in love", I reply. Veran sits up straight. "What?! But, you're supposed to be in love with me!" she exclaims. I shrug my shoulders. "Apparently not", I say. Veran glared at Kaia.

* * *

Veran P.O.V.

I can't believe this! Vaati chose that disgrace of a girl as his lover! She doesn't even have any special talents like magic or fighting skills. She's pathetic! Okay, that's it. I have to kill her. But I need to get Vaati away from her, so he wouldn't stop me. My face then lit up. I've got it. "Oh, Darky~?" I call out to their shadow servant.

He looks at me. "Yes?" he asks. "Could you do me a favour?" I ask, as I hold up a cookie. Dark eagerly nods. "I want you to cause havoc in the Minish woods for me. I want you to make sure, that Vaati follows you, okay?" I explain. "Um, okay. But why?" he asks. I sigh. "I have something very special for him, and I don't want him to see", I lie. Yeah, a dead Kaia is very special. "Um, but why do I have to cause havoc in the forest?"  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" I shout. "Ack! Okay. Okay. I'll go now", Dark said frantically before leaving. Excellent.

I look for Vaati and I find him in the library. "Um, Vaati?"  
"Yes?"  
"Dark is causing havoc in Minish woods."  
"Slenderman will take care of it."  
"Who's that?"  
"A creature that kills you at night."  
"Yeah, well this is daytime."

Vaati sighs. "Fine. I'll go find him. Don't think about harming Kaia, all right? If you do, I'll never forgive you", he says before leaving. I smirk. Oh, I won't hurt her. I'll kill her.

* * *

When I finished checking to make sure Vaati was gone, I looked around to try and find Kaia.

I found her 10 minutes later, in the hall. "Okay then", I teleported out of view, and appeared on a pillar. It was out of view, but I could still see my target. I crack my fingers. "Now then." I fire up a dark spell. I throw it at Kaia, and she obliviously moves out of the way of it. What? Oh great.

I try again, but she again moved out of the way of it, without knowing that she was being attacked. I swear this girl is doing this on purpose. All right into next plan. I use my magic, to form a whip. I smirk. I'll whip her to death. I see Kaia get out some scissors, to start trimming the flowers.

Good, she's distracted. I hurl the whip at her, but she put her hand back and obliviously cut the whip. I feel my eye twitch. What in the name of Din?! She doesn't even notice, yet she is still able to avoid getting hit.

She had finished trimming the flowers, and left the hall. I groan. This is harder than I thought.

* * *

Kaia was now in the library. She picked a heavy book, that she barely managed to carry. I held in a laugh. This is funny.

She placed it on the table and started reading it. I got out a knife, and sneaked up behind her and aimed for her head. But Kaia just bent down, trying to find the word. My knife missed her. Are you kidding me?! I withdraw the knife and go to aim again. Kaia then saw a bee, and flung the book up, from which it hit me in the face.

Ow. I fell to the floor. "Die you stupid bee!" I heard Kaia shout. Killing this girl really is difficult. Kaia got out of her seat, and obliviously stood on me. Gah! She's heavier than she looks! I glare at her. Now I really want to kill her.

As soon as she puts her book back, she notices me. "Oh, hi, Veran", she greets me, monotonely. I dropped my knife when I fell to the floor, so I have no choice but to use my fists.

I went to punch her, but she caught it in her hand. "Oh my~ You just want a hand shake~ Well, here you go~", Kaia said obliviously, while shaking my fist up and down.

Seriously? Why am I cursed to have this girl as my rival? Why?!

* * *

I tried other ways to eliminate Kaia, but all of them failed. I tried stabbing her, burning her, cursing her, whipping her, and other stuff, but Kaia would either: Dodge, cut, or be an idiot. I sigh in annoyance. Kaia was in her room, drawing a picture of me. Oh, that's really good. I never knew I looked so beautiful. Maybe I might reconsider about Kaia now- Wait, what is Kaia doing? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! She drew a picture of me being burnt by Vaati and Link!

Now she is really going to die! I used one of my magic attacks, but was blocked by the wind. "Veran..." I gulp. Kaia turned around and smiled. "Hi, Vaati", she greeted.

I turned around as well. Vaati was covered in dirt, and leaves. He looks like he's been dragged through a bush. Oh yeah, he was holding Dark by the collar, who looked just as bad. I fake a smile. "Um, I just saw a bug, and I-"  
"Yeah. And that bug is you!" Vaati bitterly replied. What did he say? "I tell you not to harm Kaia, and what do you do? You try to kill her!" Vaati shouts. I fake a laugh. "What are you talking about?" I ask innocently. Vaati holds up the mirror that allows someone to see what is going on somewhere else. "Oh", I say. I look down.

"Get out", Vaati commands. I look at him, startled. "What? But Vaati-"  
"Out!" he shouts and I run out the palace.

Damn that girl. Damn Vaati. I thought I could love you, but you just took it too far. I know what I have to do now.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

Stupid woman. I tell her not to hurt Kaia and she tries something even worse. Right now, I was brushing my hair, trying to get the remaining dirt out. I had a shower, so most of it has come out, but some is still there.

"Vaati. Do you want help with that?" Kaia asks. I smile at her. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking though", I reply. "Kaia, did Veran hurt you?" I ask. Kaia thinks for a moment. "Um, no. Not really", she replies. That was a relief. I put down my brush and hug Kaia. I let go and continue with what I was doing.

"Vaati, you're doing it wrong", Kaia says. "What do you mean by that. I'm doing it right", I reply. "No you're not. It's like this", Kaia then hugs me. Oh. She was talking about the hug. I sigh. "Well, excuse me, Kaia." She chuckles. Now that I think about it, Kaia has never giggled. She only giggles when you tickle her. Speaking of which, I said I would do that again. Not today though. It's late.

* * *

Dark P.O.V.

I never got my cookie.

* * *

**Lol. Poor Dark. Hopefully my humor has returned. I seemed to have lost it when I look back on the previous chapters. **

**Meh. Hopefully, it's come back. 'Well excuse me princess', if you've watched that old Zelda cartoon, you'll know what that reference is. Good goddesses. How many times does Link say that anyway? If someone knows, please tell me.**


	27. The true weapons of justice!

Kaia P.O.V.

I was sleeping in my bed, enjoying the warmth. Sure, I don't like heat, but a little bit of heat is nice for me.

My lovely peace of sleep was interrupted by the door slamming open. I hide under the covers. I'll just pretend that I'm asleep. "Kaia?" Dark asked. I didn't say anything. "Kaia, I know you're awake. I'm not an idiot", he said. Well, I'm not going back to sleep. I sit up. "What is it, Dark. I'm tired", I say in annoyance. Dark snickered. "It's your fault for staying up late."

I groan. "What is it, Dark?!"  
"Okay, calm down. Vaati wishes to see you in the hall", Dark explained. "Why?" I asked. "He said something about magic training", Dark replied. Again? He still wishes to teach me magic, even after that incident in Minish woods.

I get out of bed. "All right. I'll get ready now." I was going to do said thing, only to see that Dark was still here. "Are you going to leave?"  
"Why?" Dark asked innocently. My eye twitches. "I'M A WOMAN! A WOMAN NEEDS HER PRIVACY WHEN SHE'S GETTING DRESSED!" I screech. Dark covers his ears.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll leave", he said before leaving. "Good", I say, before closing the door. "Does that mean that I have to leave also?"

I turn around and see Ghirahim. I glare at him. "Ghirahim... You know better...", I hiss. Ghirahim smirks. "Do I?" he asks. "Don't make me cut your hair", I threat. Ghirahim screams. "No! Anything but that! Fine. I'll leave", he said before tele-porting away. That was disturbing. I thought this was T rated. Oh damn, I just broke the fourth wall. Meh.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I sigh in annoyance. What is taking Kaia so long?! If it's because of her hair, mine is longer and it doesn't take me that long to brush my hair.

Kaia then walks into the hall. Finally! "So, Dark told me you wanted to teach me magic again", she said. I nod. "Yes. And hopefully nothing bad will happen", I reply. Kaia looks away, embarrassed. I pat her head. "Anyway, this magic spell is one of my favourites. The ability to tele-port", Kaia looks at me, happily. I look away. "All you have to do is picture yourself in another area. But, it has to look exactly like the area you want to go to, otherwise you'll end up in Goddesses knows where. Okay?"

Kaia nods. Kaia closed her eyes, and began to concentrate. The wind began picking up around her feet, and she disappeared. I look around. I smile. It worked. I think.

"Oof!" I heard and I look behind me to find Kaia in a plant pot. I laugh at the sight. All you could see was her legs sticking out the pot. "Oh, Kaia. I never imagined that you would end up in a pot! This is classic! You obviously need to concentrate more. Here, let me help you", I offer, and I pull Kaia out the pot. "Thanks. Well, as you said, I need more training", Kaia explained.

I pat her back. "Don't worry about getting it right the first couple of times. We have all day", I explain. Kaia nods.

* * *

Veran P.O.V.

I'll show them! Especially Kaia! I'll show what it means to steal Vaati away from me! And I'll show Vaati for rejecting me! There is only one person who will help me. Ganon. My master.

I walk up to where the people spread Ganon's ashes. I smirk. The people of Hyrule are fools. I scoop up the ashes and place them on a slab. I use my magic and chant the words that will resurrect Ganon. Different colours flashed and sparked, but I paid them no mind, and kept chanting the words.

2 minutes later, the colours disappeared, and revealed a tanned Gerudo man. Ganon looked at me. "Well done, Veran. You have brought me back", he praised me. I bowed before him. "Vaati and Link need to be punished", I say to him. "So does Dark Link. He betrayed you and is now a servant for Vaati", I added.

Ganon growls and stands up. "I'll show them. Vaati was a fool at first sight. But now Dark. That blonde boy was no exception. They all shall be eliminated!" Ganon declares. "Oh yes. There is one more thing. It seems that there is a girl who seems to have a close relationship with Vaati. She has a knowledge about the past of Hyrule and all of its contents. Every detail. This a threat to you", I explain.

Ganon looks startled, but recovers. "Interesting. I could also use her", Ganon thought aloud. "Yes, but she is on Vaati's side. And because she has that knowledge of us, she can pinpoint your weaknesses, my lord", I explain.

Ganon thinks again. "Very interesting. More the reason to make use off her. Come, Veran. We must claim what is rightfully ours!" Ganon shouts and walks off with a swish of his cape. I follow and smirk. Bye bye, Kaia.

* * *

Zelda P.O.V.

Me and Link were walking about in Hyrule castle. "Such a wonderful day! I doubt anything could ruin this moment!" I say. Just then there was a huge crash from the entrance. I spoke too soon.

Link pulls me close to him. "Zelda, let's evacuate the castle immediately!" Link commands, and I nod.

We get out of the castle, and see none other than Ganon. I look at my castle, and I gasp. He's destroyed most of the building! Link growls. "He hasn't noticed us yet. Zelda, we must give word to Vaati", Link says to me. I nod to him. "All right", I say and we both tele-ported to the wind palace.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

Kaia had finally learned how to tele-port and I sighed in relief. Could that have been any longer? Oh yeah, I taught Kaia how to tele-port with someone as well. Unfortunately, I had to be the example.

Just then, we heard a knock. Kaia grabbed my hand and tele-ported.

Huh. Why don't I think of tele-porting when someone's at my door? We appeared outside, and we saw Link and Zelda. "Hi, you two. Something wrong?" I asked, and the two turn around. "Where did you come from? Meh. It doesn't matter. Ganon is alive", Zelda says, straight to the point. I gasp. Impossible. No one can bring him back except for... Veran! Drat! This isn't good.

"Don't worry. Me and Link will bring him down", I reassure and Link nods.

"Oh, I don't think you will." We all look up and see Ganon and Veran. "Ganon!" Kaia exclaims. He looks at her and smirks. "Is this her, Veran?" Ganon asks. Drat you, Veran! Veran nods. "Yes, it is."

"Kaia, get inside, I'll deal with this", Kaia hesitates for a moment but complies. Ganon smirks. "We'll be having none of that", he said as he lobbed a ball of magic at my palace. The impact from the magic blew up half of my palace. I look at him, angry. "Drat you! Do you have any idea how long it took me to build that?! How am I going to pay for that?! You'll pay!" I shout. Link runs up to me. "I'll fight with you", he says and I nod in understanding. "Be careful", Zelda says.

He throws another ball of magic at us, and it instantly knocks us to the ground. Drat. That's powerful. "Now then. Say bye bye, princess", Ganon said before throwing the ball. Drat. I'm too far away.

Just then, Kaia comes back out and deflects the ball of magic with... A GLASS BOTTLE?! WHAT IN THE WORLD! The ball of magic hit Ganon, and he screamed in pain. Veran glares at Kaia. "How dare you! I'll kill you! Ack!" I hit Veran with a strong gust of wind and I stand up. Link stands up as well. Zelda runs up to us. "Me and Kaia will take care of Veran! You two take care of Ganon!" Zelda commands. Me and Link nod.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

It didn't take long to defeat Veran. She's easier than she looks. But I have to give her credit. She was fun to fight. Zelda looked exhausted. I look over to how Vaati and Link, and they aren't doing too well. Ganon made a move to cut Link, when I got out my amazing weapon: The fishing rod*.

I throw it in Ganon's direction and he looks at it, distracted. I swing it sideways and he follows it with his eyes. I move it all the way to the left and Ganondork runs to it. Vaati looks at me and I shrug. Link took the opportunity to strike at Ganon. He screams and gets sealed into the Master sword.

"Well, that was fun", I say. Everyone looks at me. "How did you know his weaknesses?" Zelda asked. "I'm just very knowledgeable", I reply. "A glass bottle", Vaati started. I nodded. "A fishing rod", Link said next. I nod again. "It's not as worse as one of his weaknesses. He's weak to bait", I explain. The look on their faces is priceless.

"You know a lot", Link started. "Heh. You're more useful than Navi", Link finished. What was funny was that Navi was right there with us. I can tell she's angry. Vaati faked a cough. "Well, I know it's happy for you because we defeated Ganon and Veran, but for me, I am not happy."

"Why?" I ask. Vaati points at his palace. "It is half destroyed! How am I supposed to pay for this?!" he shouts. Zelda looks at him. "I could help pay this off for you. And I could get some of the builders to help", she replies. Vaati smiles and takes her hand. "That would be grand~" he says.

I sweat drop. Me and him are a couple and he still flirts. Link notices, and winks at me. "I keep my promises. I'll take care of this", he says and walks up to Vaati. Link tackles him to the ground. "You leave my fiancé alone this instant! You're making Kaia upset, you idiot!" he shouts. "What are you talking about, you fool! Kaia's fine!" Vaati shouts back.

I keep in a laugh. We just had a battle with a dark lord, and now they're acting like children. What a day this has been.

* * *

**I really couldn't wait to write this chapter. But I'm afraid that this story is coming to an end. Yes, in the next couple of chapters, this story is ending. But that doesn't mean that the laughs are going anywhere. There is still more funny things coming up.**

***If you have played Twilight Princess, at the final boss battle with Ganon, you can distract him with the Fishing rod. It is so funny.  
What is funnier still, is that you don't even have to get Ilia's memory back to complete the story. It is so funny. All you have to do is give the dominion rod to Impaz as soon as you save her, then she gives you the book. It is so funny.  
**

**Also, I'm not going to be uploading for a couple of days. I'm going to be somewhere. Unfortunately. **


	28. Transformation

Vaati P.O.V.

Finally. My palace has been rebuilt. It took long enough, but it's finally back to its former glory.

"I think it's better looking than before", Kaia mused. I nod in agreement. "But there is only one problem", Kaia adds. I look at her. "And what's that?" I ask. "You never rebuilt my room. Where am I supposed to sleep now?"  
I laugh quietly. I never rebuilt her room on purpose. "Well, you always could-"  
"If you say sleep in your room, that will never happen. I would rather sleep in Dark's room" Kaia replies. My eye twitches. "I will not allow you to sleep in that shadow's room. I forbid it", I hiss.

Kaia smirks at me. "Jealous?" she asks. I turn away. "N-No. It's just... Ah, forget it. Fine, I'll see about getting you a room, but for the time being, you're sharing with me", I reply. Kaia groans. Well, she's not happy about that.

Just then, a couple of Wizzrobes appeared, and they seemed to be arguing. Wow, me and Link missed a lot of monsters. The Wizzrobes started attacking each other with magic. Well, that's not safe. If it hit someone, they could get cursed. Or transformed. Or worse... I don't want to think about it.

One of the Wizzrobes missed hitting the other, and it hit directly into Kaia. "Grag! Ow", Kaia hissed. I ran to her. "Are you all right?!" I ask, frantically. Kaia looks at me. "Yeah, I'm fin- Agh!" Kaia then doubles over. I hold her. I then feel her growing. What the-? I then feel fur. Fur? What the hell is she turning into?

I let go of Kaia, and she keeps growing, and transforming. The fur turns blond, and her face goes longer. She grows a tail and two ears. Her nose turns into that of a dog's, and she starts howling. Kaia's turned into a giant, blond wolf*!

Kaia was absolutely huge! 10 foot, I'm guessing. Kaia barks in alarm, and starts thrashing around. This thus, causes the wind palace to be destroyed again. I look at the palace. "AGHHHHH! My wind palace! It's even worse than before!" I shout.

"Kaia! Calm down! It will wear off soon! Don't worry!" I shout, and I turn to the Wizzrobes. "It will wear off. Right?" I ask. The Wizzrobes shrug, and they immediately run away when I started charging at them. I sigh. I'll get them after. I have to calm down first.

"What's going on out here?" I turned around and saw Ghirahim and Dark Link. I run to them. "A couple of Wizzrobes and accidently turned Kaia into that", I explained and pointed to Kaia's new form. "Wow~ Kaia looks so cute~" Dark exclaims. I give him a look, saying,' This isn't a laughing matter, you idiot.'

Ghirahim chuckles. "Look at what she's done to your newly built palace."  
I sigh. "I know. I need to find a way to calm Kaia down", I say, and Ghirahim giggles. "It looks like Dark has done that already", he replies and jerks a thumb in Kaia's direction. Dark was stroking Kaia's nose, and she was lying down.

I sweat drop. Why didn't I think of that? "Ghirahim, how long do you think that curse will last?" I ask. "Not long. It will wear off by tomorrow", Ghirahim explained. Hm? Where do I put her for the night? She's destroyed the palace, so that's out of the question. "Vaati, I suggest taking her to that cave in Minish woods. It's big enough", Ghirahim explains.

Minish woods, again? I groan. "Fine."

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

It was now roughly 17:45, and Vaati had taken me to Minish woods. My curse still hasn't worn off yet, sadly. I keep looking below me, to make sure I haven't stood on anyone. I don't want that happening.

Vaati leads me inside a cave. "We'll be staying here for tonight. Well, until my palace is rebuilt. Because a certain 24 year old went on a rampage", he says, looking at me. I look away, upset. Vaati pats my paw. "Don't be sad. It happens all the time", he reassured. Yeah, because apparently, giant wolves come to the palace and destroy it.

I lie down and fall asleep. I hope I turn back tomorrow.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

I wake up as soon I feel sun on my face. I sit up, and the first thing I notice is that Kaia is nowhere to be found. I stand up and look around everywhere.

Drat! Where is she?! Slenderman didn't kill her, did he?! Just then, a figure walked into the cave. I smiled in relief. It was Kaia. And she was back to her usual self. Well, kind of. She still had the dog ears and tail.

She looks at me, and smiles. "Hi. I just saw Dark and he told me the palace has been rebuilt again. And they had an extra room made for me."

Well, looks like Kaia won't be sharing a room with me after all. But that was a quick rebuild. "Kaia, you do notice that you still have dog ears and tail still, right?" I asked her. Kaia nodded. "It will hopefully disappear soon. My dog form disappeared just in one night, so this will disappear quicker", Kaia replied, tugging on one of her ears.

I nod in understanding and walk over to her. "Well, if the palace has returned to its former glory (again), let's go", I say to her and hold out a hand. Kaia takes it, and we tele-port.

* * *

Kaia P.O.V.

We get back to the palace, and Dark runs up to us. "Where were you two?! I never saw you last night!" Dark cried. Vaati ran a hand through his hair. "None of your business!" he replied bitterly.

Dark then looked at me. "Oh, Kaia! You've turned back to normal! Kind of. But oh well. Wah! I wanted to play fetch with you when you was a wolf, and I never got the chance! No fair!" Dark cries. I sweat drop. That is very out of character for Dark. Usually, you would expect Dark to be a strong, cocky type of person, but instead he is like this wimpy cry-baby.

Vaati knocks Dark on the head. "Get back to work!" he snaps. Dark cheers up. "Okay~", he replies and runs back inside the palace. What the heck! That was strange.

Vaati pats my back. "Let's go", he says and walks in the palace. I follow him.

* * *

Vaati P.O.V.

It was now 16:31. Amazing how time flies. I really can't remember what I was doing today. There was only one thing nagging me in my thoughts: Should I return Kaia back to her world?

It seems like the right thing to do. I mean, she didn't want to part with me 10 years ago, yet she let me go. So, it only seems like the right thing to do if I send her back to her own home. I remember her saying at the very beginning, that she wanted me to take her back. I can still keep watch over her from the mirror. I really am going to miss her. But I have to send her home. I have to send her back where she came from. It's only fair.

I walk over to Kaia's room. I knock on her door, and she opens it. Kaia smiles at me. "Hi, Vaati. Hm? What's wrong?" she asks.

I walk into the room, and sigh. "Kaia, I've been thinking about this for a short while, but I think it's the right thing to do", I start off. I had my back to Kaia, but I could tell that she was confused. "What do you mean?"

I grit my teeth. "I'm... Going to take you back home." Kaia gasps. "What?"  
I turn around and face her. "I'm going to send you back home. Like you wanted", I reply. Kaia looks down. "No."

I look at her. "What did you say?" I asked in disbelief. Kaia looks at me. "I don't want to go back. Sure, at the start I said I wanted to go back, but I've decided that I want to stay here", she replies. Kaia means it, and she means every single word. I walked up to her, and hugged her. "You really don't understand how happy this makes me", I exclaim. I don't have to send Kaia back. She can stay here with me~

"...Vaati...",  
"Yes?"  
"You're choking me..."

I notice that my hold on her was too tight, and I was indeed hugging her to death, so I let her go. "Sorry. I'm just happy", I explain. "This was the most weirdest 2 minutes of my life. First you say that you're taking me home, and next I find that I'm actually staying", Kaia says. Ha ha. That is funny!

Weird but funny. I wonder what's going to happen from here on out?

* * *

**What is going to happen from here on out? **

**This... Is one weird chapter. From people turning into giant wolves, to people thinking about someone back home but doesn't. I'm not normal. Meh. One more chapter left everyone. This is going so quick. Stories grow up so fast!**

***The picture of wolf Kaia I'm describing is actually in my DeviantArt gallery. Just look up 'Wolf of dimensions', and you'll find it.**


	29. Epilouge

Normal P.O.V.

Months have passed, and it was finally time for Link's and Zelda's marriage. Of course, the wedding went brilliantly, and for some reason Ghirahim was there. Reasons were not answered.

Speaking of Link and Zelda, they had a child called Link jr. Link-jr was, of course, annoying and mischievous. Kaia never got on well with him. What? She hates kids. Link and Zelda lived a happy life together. Oh yeah, so did Link-jr. Link became an official knight at Hyrule castle, and Zelda became Hyrule's new Queen of Hyrule.

Dark Link was always happy with his job. He always did every job without question. Just as long as he received a cookie. Dark Link had eventually gained Vaati's full approval, and you could of imagined the look on Dark's face when he heard that. Dark Link had secretly gained a friendship with Ghirahim. I wonder what Vaati would of done if he found out?

Ghirahim was, well, Ghirahim: Being creepy and singing to Lady Gaga songs, much to Kaia and Vaati's dismay. Ghirahim had also gained some kind of approval from Vaati, but whenever Ghirahim went too far over his limits, Kaia would try to jump out of a window, from which Vaati prevented from happening, and kick Ghirahim out. Ghirahim does all this on purpose.

Gaebora was just being useless and annoying. Vaati actually paid him a visit, and knocked some sense into that owl. I think Gaebora got brain damage.

Brian kept giving free stuff to Kaia, leaving behind a very jealous Vaati. Many thought Brian loved Kaia, but actually in truth, Brian was actually teasing Vaati. He was doing all this stuff on purpose. Vaati later found this out and got revenge. As if he never did(obvious sarcasm).

The great Deku tree was pretty much talking about how he was right about things because he had a moustache. But really, moustaches are awesome! Who agrees?

Ganon and Veran? One of them is dead and the other has been sealed away. They're not important in this story. Okay, let's give them some credit.

As for Kaia and Vaati... Well, they never got married or had children (obviously), but they decide to stay as a couple, though most the time, they just acted as friends. And in the end, Kaia does become a master at magic and was hired as Vaati's portrait drawer. Oh yeah, her dog ears and tail had disappeared as well. They disappeared ages ago.

"So, Kaia. You done drawing it yet?" Vaati asks. Kaia shook her head. "Almost. Okay, now I've finished", Kaia replies, as she hands Vaati her drawing. Vaati smiles. "That is a perfect outfit* for me!" he exclaims.

Kaia looks at him. "So you're actually going to wear that for Christmas?" she asks. Vaati nods. "Of course. Besides, you told me to where something different. So I am. It's a unique clothing style, Kaia", he replies. Kaia sweat drops. 'It looks similar to his normal attire. It's purple as well. So how is that unique?' Kaia thought. Kaia shook her head. 'It doesn't matter.'

* * *

And so, this is where we end our story of Unexpected love- "Hey! Why wasn't I in this story?!" Zant yells. Um, sorry, Zant. But I couldn't think of a place to put you in the story. Zant pouted. "No fair." Well, you're in it now. Zant smiles at that. "Yeah, I am! All hail he mighty Za-"

* * *

**And this is where we end our story. This was really fun! I really enjoyed this story, and I hope you all have as well! All hail the mighty Zant! For one second! Yeah. He had to be in here. Seriously, Zant needs this story's love. I said I wouldn't be uploading for a couple of days. I lied! Meh.**

**And because I enjoyed this story so much, I'm going to write a little bonus story here:**

* * *

There was a little Minish called Vaati. He was a very nice Minish. And very timid. But full of ambition. 'One day, I'm going to be the most popular Minish ever! And super rich too~' Vaati thought.

Vaati travelled for days, and finally at his ideal teacher's home. Vaati knocked on the mushroom's door. It opened up, and revealed a young, female Minish with dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin.

"Sage Kaia?" Vaati asked. (Yep. Kaia is Ezlo's replacement). Kaia looked at him. "Yes?" she asked. Vaati got on his knees and bowed up to her. "Please sage Kaia, take me on as your apprentice!" Vaati pleaded. "What an insightful boy, you are! But the training won't be easy. Are you up to it?" Kaia asked. "Yes! I'll do whatever it takes!" Vaati exclaims.

'Yeah, nice voice, but no matter what, this woman is just like a regular Minish. I'll just nod a lot and mimic everything she does. I'll learn her whole shtick in three years tops!', Vaati thought to himself. "Oh, thank you, great sage", Vaati thanked.

'This boy sure is good at kissing up, but that's it. I have to make sure he doesn't find out that I'm going to all of the singles' parties. He's sure to rat on me for it otherwise', Kaia thought.

* * *

Kaia clapped her hands together. "Okay, Vaati! I need you to collect some Picolyte from a little beyond from Minish woods. Go get me some", Kaia orders. Vaati walked out the door. "Okay!"

For days, Vaati walked through Minish woods. He faced frightening dangers, and got scratched from here to there, but when he made it to his destination, the Minish there laughed at him. "Are you an idiot? Picolyte doesn't grow here. Any sage knows that." Vaati wasn't happy.

"Well, Vaati. Now you know... You must never believe everything you hear! Don't be a schmuck!" Kaia shouted. 'Sadistic goat!', Vaati thought.

* * *

Vaati was in school. 'Wow, I never knew Kaia taught other Minish as well', Vaati thought as he looked around the classroom. There were loads of other Minish, including himself and Kaia. "Okay then. First off we are going to learn about this", Kaia said as she started writing on the board.

"We are learning about strong spirits! It is important for a sage to have a strong spirit! Do you understand, Vaati?" Kaia asked Vaati in particular. She seemed guilty. "Yes! Of course!" Vaati replied. Kaia smiled. "Good! because I, uh...", Kaia took out a gameboy. "I accidently deleted all your save files~ Remember, life is a big adventure! Think of this as a re-spawn point!" Kaia suggested. 'I'm going to give her a hard re-boot for this!' Vaati thought angrily.

A certain Minish, known as Ryuk, snickered. Kaia glared at Ryuk. "Something funny, Ryuk?" Kaia asked as she made her way over to him. Ryuk shrunk down. "N-No, miss", he replied. Kaia glared. "Listen, I don't like you. If I was the principle. I would have fed you to a cat by now. You think you are so funny, when you are not. But do you know what is funny? Your hair looks like a Toucan", Kaia then walked back to the front of the class and Ryuk started crying.

'I don't think I want Kaia as a teacher any more', Vaati thought.

* * *

Vaati was in his room, thinking of getting revenge on his teacher for deleting all his saved files. 'Maybe I could shave her hair, or make her coffee instead of tea... I know! I'll give her a box of exploding cigars~!' Vaati thought happily. When Vaati got to the living room, he saw a box.

It was written to him. From his teacher. "Kaia...", Vaati started off, but Kaia interrupted him. "Well, open it", Kaia said. But when he didn't make a move to, Kaia banged her staff on the ground. "Open it!" Kaia ordered, and Vaati immediately opened it. Vaati was shocked at what he saw: A cake saying 'Happy Easter.'

"I looked up about how people celebrated Easter. I sort of copied it", Kaia explained. Vaati started tearing up. "Kaia... *sniff*, Easter was 2 months ago."

"Shut up, and cut the cake."


End file.
